Eu Te Amarei Para Sempre
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Bella Swan faz uma aposta com seu amigo-ficante de tirar a virgindade do nerd novato. Era tão simples. Mas ela não contava que durante seus joguinhos de sedução ela se apaixonasse de verdade. Será tarde demais para quebrar uma aposta? O que isso custaria a ela?
1. Prológo

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Edward Cullen, Bella Swan  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Drama  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Drogas, Álcool

* Post semanal e spoiler no grupo do WhatsApp  
* Será uma Short Fic

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Bella Swan é uma adolescente que leva uma vida rebelde.

Festas, bebidas, drogas e sexo é o que ela mais gosta de fazer. Quando dois alunos chegam a sua escola, ela faz uma aposta com um de seus ficantes e amigo, não sabendo que isso mudará toda sua vida.

Tirar a virgindade do nerd novato.

Era tão simples.

Mas ela não contava que durante seus joguinhos de sedução ela se apaixonasse de verdade.

Será tarde demais para quebrar uma aposta? O que isso custaria a ela?

Anos depois, um reencontro traz tudo à tona.

Ódio, raiva, vergonha, decepção, traições e segredos.

Edward Cullen, seria capaz de perdoar a mulher que destruiu seu coração?

E se perdoar?

E durante todos esses anos, ele teria conseguido manter sua promessa?

 _—_ _Parabéns ganhou sua aposta espero que esteja feliz e não se importe de eu levar esse pequeno presente para que eu não esqueça a vagabunda que você é._

 _E Edward saiu dali sem olhar para trás._

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, estreando fic nova para vocês, haha, espero que gostem dessa fic, a Bella vai ser um pouquinho malvada no começo, mas só até ela se apaixonar pelo nosso Edward nerd...

beem logo saberemos maais

No próximo capitulo vai ter um beijo lesbico, mas é só isso na fic inteira, não vai ter cenas lesbica nem nada, mas vai ter cenas de sexo da Bella com outros personagens se vocês não gostam é melhor pular então ok?

No próximo vamos conhecer como é essa Bella... Aguardem ;)


	2. Curtindo a vida?

**Notas Importantes**

1º) Como já disse tem cena da Bella com outros personagens. Aqui mesmo nesse capítulo tem duas.

2º) Na fic TODA não tem nenhuma cena homossexual de sexo. Tudo que contem na fic sobre homossexualismo é apenas alguns beijos que a Bella vai dar e vai ser nesse capitulo. Isso é tudo. Mais para frente não tem mais nada.

3º) Vai ter CENA de traição da Bella quando ela tiver namorando o Edward. Não vai ser completa. Quero que vocês entendam que ela não vai se apaixonar por ele assim que o vir. O amor por ele vai surgir quando ela menos esperar.

4º) Como eu coloquei nos avisos vai ter uma cena de estrupo. Eu não vou descrever a cena, mas vai dar para perceber como ela ocorreu. Agora uma coisa muito importante. Em outra parte da fic, tem uma cena muuuuito forte que o Edward vai ficar muuuuito puto com a Bella, ele vai pegar ela COM força, NÃO a força, entendem a diferença? Ela vai dizer para ele parar na cena apenas porque ela quer que eles vão para outro lugar para ele se acalmar, pois ele vai está muito nervoso e com raiva. Quero deixar logo claro, porque ficou parecendo um estrupo do Edward, mas não é isso ok? Porque até o Edward vai achar que foi. Mas eles vão conversar e a Bella vai explicar direitinho que NÃO FOI. Que ela queria ele ok. É difícil vocês entenderem sem o contexto. Mas eu queria logo deixar vocês preparadas. Porque eu sei que vai ter gente achando que é outra coisa. Mas eu NUNCA faria o Edward fazer isso com a Bella.

5º e último) A Bella vai usar droga na fic, maconha, os amigos dela também vão, mas NÃO USEM DROGAS. Vai ser somente nesse capitulo, os outros vão ser mais leve, esse é mais pesado. Depois a Bella vai ser obrigada, não vai ser porque ela quer.

Se alguém ainda for continuar a ler a fic depois de tudo isso, só peço que confie em mim ok?

Sem mais, vamos ao capítulo

* * *

No final de uma pequena trilha, havia um carro vermelho sedan, bem esportivo e bonito, lançamento daquele ano.

Ao redor havia grandes arvores e o céu estava nublado.

Ali naquela pequena cidade quase nunca fazia sol.

O carro balançava um pouco e os vidros estavam embaçados, mas o casal ali dentro não parecia se importar.

— Aahh... isso... Bella rebola que delicia — o garoto disse apertando a bunda da menina que cavalgava em seu colo no banco confortável do carro que ele tinha ganhado de presente recentemente.

— Droga Riley não vou aguentar muito — ela falou ofegante.

— Nem eu — ele disse seu corpo estremecendo de prazer.

Eles se beijaram e ela gozou sendo seguida logo por ele.

Ela sorriu totalmente satisfeita olhando nos olhos azuis de um dos seus ficantes, que aliás namorava uma de suas amigas.

Não que ela se importasse é claro.

— Vai para fogueira em La Push amanhã? — ela perguntou saindo de cima dele e voltando para o banco do passageiro, abaixou sua saia curta do uniforme das líderes de torcida e arrumou seus seios na blusa.

Riley subiu o banco do motorista e arrumou suas calças jogando a camisinha pela janela.

— Vou com Victoria — ele respondeu ligando o carro.

Bella fez um biquinho, mas sorriu.

— Também vou, já que vai ter companhia vou ver se arrumo um dos garotos de lá para me aquecer — ela piscou.

— Com certeza arruma — ele sorriu, ficaram em silencio até que chegaram à casa dela.

Ele parou o carro e eles se despediram rapidamente com um selinho.

Ela saiu do carro e foi para sua casa.

Seu pai não estava e ela decidiu ir tomar um banho.

Estava grudenta de suor e cansada do treino das líderes. Sem falar do sexo que ainda teve depois com Riley, aproveitaram que Victória tinha faltado ao treino porque estava com cólica para ambos ficarem juntos.

Quando terminou o banho ela decidiu ir fazer seus deveres, ela sabia que tinha que tirar boas notas se quisesse ir para uma faculdade melhor.

Bella estava no terceiro ano do colegial, tinha dezoito anos. Tinha uma altura média para as mulheres, seus cabelos eram castanhos arruivados com cachos longos nas pontas. Seus olhos também eram castanhos.

Ela não tinha nada que a fizesse um pouco diferente. Mas sabia que era bonita, e tinha um corpo legal com seios fartos e uma bunda empinada, boa de apertar, nada exagerado, mas o suficiente para ganhar o título de gostosa.

Até seus 15 anos Bella era uma menina tímida e se escondia com longos casacos e atrás de livros do século IXX. Seu sonho era ser uma escritora um dia.

Mas tudo mudou quando sua mãe morreu.

Renée Swan, era a melhor amiga de Bella que não soube lidar com a dor que sentia.

Ela tomou raiva do mundo, de tudo.

Fazendo coisas que sua mãe tinha a feito prometer nunca fazer, mas ela também tinha quebrado uma promessa. Tinha prometido que estaria sempre ao lado de Bella. E nunca mais estaria.

Então sem saber direito lidar com a dor que sentia e ainda sente, Bella see rebelou, totalmente, brigava com seu pai direto, se afastou dos seus amigos da escola e começou a andar com o grupinho do mal, eles a apresentaram ao o munda da festas, bebidas e até drogas..

Ela fumuva uns baseados de maconha as vezes, mas era o mais longe que ia, apesar de uma vez ter cheirado cocaína, depois de perder uma aposta, mas nunca mais repetiu aquilo de novo.

Apesar das sensações no começo. se sentiu horrível depois e sabia muito bem que se fizesse isso de novo, poderia acabar uma viciada. Apesar de tudo ela não queria isso.

No fundo, no fundo ainda restava um pouquinho da outra Bella dentro dela que não a deixava ir mais longe que isso.

Perdeu sua virgindade logo na primeira festa que foi. Estava bêbada e não se lembrava nem do rosto do cara, só se lembrava da dor que havia sentindo.

Mesmo assim Bella tentou outra vez dessa vez com Riley e tudo que sentiu foi prazer então eles começaram a se pegar de vez enquanto mesmo sabendo que ele namorava Victoria, uma das suas amigas se é que podia se chamar assim.

Depois disso ficou com muitos outros, mas é claro que ela não ficava com todo mundo. Ela era bem rigorosa e escolhia os melhores, mais bonitos e ricos, se pudesse.

Quando terminou seus deveres, ela fez uma janta rápida e decidiu dormir cedo, já que amanhã teria uma noite agitada. Pelo menos ela esperava que fosse.

No outro dia era sábado e ela confirmou com Jessica, outra amiga a festa. Estava tudo no esquema e Bella iria com ela.

Bella escolheu uma blusa preta frente única e com um bom decote e uma sainha branca colada ao corpo brilhosa. Colocou uma gladiadora prateada de cano curto que era melhor para andar na areia do que saltos. De maquiagem ela gostava apenas de usar batom e lápis, não gostava de nada muito forte.

Quando terminou ficou esperando Jessica dizer que estava chegando para ela descer

— Bella querida a onde você vai? — ouviu seu pai dizer assim que desceu as escadas.

— Hoje é dia de fogueira em La Push, papai — ela disse docemente, sabendo que ele sempre deixava ela fazer tudo quando ela usava aquele tom — volto antes das três — ela prometeu não querendo brigar com ele.

— Jake vai está lá?

— Claro — Bella sorriu falsamente.

Jacob Black era filho do melhor amigo do seu pai e Bella o odiava. Ele era dois anos mais novo que Bella apesar de não parecer já que era alto e tinha corpo de homem, mas Bella simplesmente o odiava. Ela nunca havia ficado com ele e o menino insistia para isso acontecer.

Seu pai torcia para eles terem algo.

Pobre Charlie.

A fogueira já estava acesa quando ela chegou com Jessica, a música tocava animada e ela encontrou seus amigos no lugar de sempre.

Eles estavam bebendo e conversando.

Mike, Jessica, Riley e Victória.

Logo Erick chegou trazendo uns baseados e Bella pegou um.

Ela fumou um tranquila conversando com eles.

Até ver Riley pegar um comprimido e dar para Victória.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Um comprimidozinho para te deixar doidinha — Vic disse sorrindo com o comprimido na língua.

— Quer um? — Riley ofereceu.

— Não — Bella disse rapidamente.

Não demorou muito e a droga que Victória tomou fez efeito, ela agarrou Jessica e Bella e as puxou para a pista de dança falando coisas aleatórias e dançando como se não houvesse amanhã.

Bella sentiu um aperto em sua bunda, mas não conseguiu ver quem era.

Ela dançava com as meninas descendo até o chão sem se preocupar em está de saia.

Logo um braço rodeou sua cintura e Bella se virou para ver quem era.

— Cai fora Jacob — ela o empurrou rapidamente.

— Qual é Bella vamos curtir — ele disse.

— Com você nunca — ela falou se afastando dele.

Foi para perto de Riley e Mike que conversavam.

Ela tomou sua bebida e Riley estendeu o baseado para ela, Bella deu um tragada e entregou de novo para ele.

— Vou dar uma volta por aí — ela avisou os meninos que assentiram saiu andando.

Ela acabou indo sem perceber para um lugar que parecia abandonado, tinha algumas coisas velhas ali e um carro sem pneu.

— Fiquei doido por você a festa inteira — Bella ouviu uma voz dizer e se virou encontrando um garoto da tribo musculoso e bonito. A tatuagem no seu braço chamou a atenção de Bella e a cara de safado dele também.

Ah isso sim que ela queria.

— Você demorou para aparecer — ela disse se aproximando dele.

— Paul — ele falou agarrando-a pela bunda e a puxando para ele.

— Bella — ela disse e suas bocas se colaram em um beijo cheio de luxúria.

— Vamos sair daqui — ele perguntou mordiscando a orelha dela.

— Não eu quero aqui mesmo — ela disse dando de ombros e apertou o membro dele por cima da calça

— E se alguém aparecer?

— Vão apreciar um belo show — ela piscou e se agachou no chão .ela abriu a bermuda que ele usava e puxou o membro dele.

Ele estava mole , mas Bella o massageou forte subindo e descendo sua mão até que estava mais duro depois substitui pela sua boca.

Ela o chupou um pouco antes de subir e ele beijou descendo sua mão subindo a saia dela e apertando sua bunda.

— Vamos fazer como? — Ele Perguntou.

Bella olhou ao redor.

— Ali tem um carro — ela disse vendo um carro velho abandonado.

Eles caminharam apressados e Paul a imprensou na lateral do carro.

Bella entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele sentindo sua ereção. Ele não era muito grande, mas daria para o gasto

Ele desceu o decote dela e expôs seus seios Paul chupou um brincando com o mamilo.

— Você tem camisinha? — ela perguntou.

— Até duas — ele piscou sorrindo e puxou do bolso da sua calça uma cartela.

— Coloca — ela disse e ele rasgou um pacote colocando em seu membro.

Bella puxou sua calcinha e Paul terminou de tira-la.

Voltou a entrelaçar suas pernas na cintura dele e sentiu seu membro a preencher.

— Porra Paul não tinha outro lugar não esse já e meu — eles ouviram uma voz dizer.

Bella gemeu de raiva pela interrupção e virou o rosto encontrando um homem da tribo também com o braço tatuado e uma garota alta e morena ao seu lado.

Ela dava risadinhas.

Para sua satisfação Paul investiu seu membro dentro dela com força entrando e saindo.

— Não tinha seu nome escrito Sam — ele disse beijando o pescoço de Bella.

— Então não vai se importar de compartilhar o lugar — ele disse puxando a garota e a imprensando no carro ao lado deles.

Bella gemeu com os movimentos de Paul e vendo o tal Sam abaixar a parte de cima do vestido da menina morena expondo seus seios e chupando um avidamente.

— Peitinhos gostosos Leah — Paul disse.

Sam rosnou para ele.

— Não mexa com minha garota babaca — Sam disse subindo a saia dela.

Bella viu excitada ele puxar seu membro já duro e investir na menina na mesma posição que ela estava com Paul.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e tudo que se podia ouvir eram gemidos, sussurros e barulho do atrito dos corpos deles se chocando junto com a música da festa.

Bella gemeu alto sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar. Sentiu um beliscão no seu mamilo e se virou assustada já que as duas mãos de Paul estavam em outro lugar.

Virou o rosto e encontrou Leah com o rosto bem esticado e ela olhava para seus lábios.

Bella pensou em recusar, mas decidiu experimentar e aceitou o beijo de Leah em seus lábios.

Paul e Sam gemeram com aquilo.

Era estranho e ela não curtiu muito, com certeza seu lance era totalmente homem, mas ficaram se beijando até que eles gozaram.

Bella trocou um último beijo com Paul e se arrumou saindo dali e indo encontrar Jessica que já a esperava só depois Bella se lembrou que havia esquecido sua calcinha, mas não se importou.

Uma lembrancinha para quem encontrasse.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

n/a: Oi amores tudo bem?

Eu sei que muitas não vão ler as notas, mas mesmo assim vou fazer um pequeno desabafo aqui.

Eu recebi alguns comentários me criticando por essa fic logo no prologo.

Eu entendo que muitas leitoras bellward não gosta de ler Bella com outros personagens, eu no começo também não gostava.

Me falaram que era falta de respeito fazer isso, porque na saga a Bella não é "uma qualquer".

Bem, eu não me importo que me critiquem, nem deixem sua opinião. Eu quero isso mesmo. Mas eu fiquei realmente chateada com isso.

Porque eu não obrigo ninguém a ler nada, sempre quando minhas fics vão ter cenas da Bella e Edward com outros personagens eu já aviso logo no início. Eu não acho que é porque eu faço uma Bella diferente que isso vai estragar a saga, como disseram, não tem nada haver né?

O mundo das fics existe justamente para isso, para mostrarmos, nós autores, vários diferentes personalidades de um Edward e de uma Bella, é um universo alternativo, não é obrigatório seguir a saga, porque se não todas as fics o Edward teria que ser um vampiro e a Bella humana.

Com as fics nós temos a liberdade de mostrar várias versões diferentes, de escrevermos o que queremos, de mostrar o amadurecimento e desenvolvimento do personagem.

Não é só porque a saga é de um jeito que eu tenho que fazer do mesmo jeito.

Nenhuma escritora de fic obriga ninguém a ler algo. Se não gosta é só não ler. Eu não acho que estou estragando a saga por causa disso de jeito nenhum.

Com essa fic eu quis fugir um pouco da mesmice, fazer um Edward diferente do que é sempre pegador e uma Bella virgem, por isso fiz isso.

Eu quero mostrar o amadurecimento dela na fic, porque ela é de menor e leva uma vida bem inconsequente, mas uma hora ela vai ter que crescer né? E acreditem não vai ser nada fácil...

Bem por isso decidir fazer as notas lá em cima que espero que TODAS tenham lido, para não vierem reclamar depois.

Como puderam ver a Bella faz o que quer e não liga muito para as consequências disso. Como infelizmente é a maioria dos nossos jovens né, se influenciam por amizades e quando ver estão em um mundo bem difícil de sair

Vai ter ainda algumas cenas da Bella com outros mais são poucas. Cenas de droga acho que só tem mais.

Bem no próximo o Edward aparece... Se preparem que ele é bem nerd com espinhas, roupas feias, aparelho e óculos... haha

Bem esse é só o primeiro capitulo, o próximo é mais leve... prometo

Só peçam que confiem em mim, ok? Vou fazer de tudo para não decepcionar quem ler.

Comentem para saber o que vocês acharam, critiquem ou digam se gostaram e se querem mais.

Leio e respondo todos.

Beeem, espero que pelo menos uma pessoa queira mais

Ia postar só na quarta, mas acho que vou trazer antes o capitulo,

Então aguardem,

Beijinhos

Lalac


	3. A Aposta

No dia seguinte Bella acordou cedo como sempre para ir a aula, ela tomou seu banho e vestiu uma roupa bonita. Escolheu uma meia calça preta grossa colocou um short jeans curto por cima, uma botinha de couro, uma blusa branca com decote em V e outro casaco.

Com isso estava pronta para ir.

Seu pai estava terminando de tomar café quando ela chegou.

Bella o cumprimentou e foi comer algo.

— A festa sábado foi boa? — ele perguntou. No domingo Bella dormiu até tarde e quando acordou passou o resto do dia fazendo uma resenha de um livro de literatura que teve que ler, falou brevemente com seu pai.

— Hum, sim — ela murmurou apenas.

— E Jacob?

— Estava lá, mas eu não falei com ele — ela deu de ombros. Sabia que o sonho do seu pai era que eles namorassem.

— Bella, poderia dar uma chance a ele... Ele gosta de você e...

— Pai, não — ela o interrompeu rolando os olhos — Nunca vi um pai querendo que a filha namore logo, tinha que ser ao contrário não? E eu não gosto dele e não vou namorar com ele, com ninguém na verdade — ela disse meia grossa.

Charlie suspirou.

— Eu só quero sua felicidade querida.

— Bem então pare de me empurrar para ele. Eu já vou, perdi a fome —

Ela disse rapidamente saindo dali.

...

Bella chegou na escola e foi direto para sala. Estava brava, por seu pai sempre querer que ela ficasse com Jacob. Sabia muito bem porquê.

Corriam muitas fofocas sobre ela na cidade. Dizendo até que ela já tinha feito orgia com vários alunos. É claro que ela nunca fez e na verdade ela era bem seletiva com quem ela ficava, mesmo sendo com vários.

Não se importava nenhum pouco com os boatos que corriam.

Que se danassem tudo.

A vida era dela afinal e ela fazia o que quisesse.

As aulas passaram rápido e todo mundo cochichava sobre os alunos novos, Bella não teve aula com nenhum e nem os viu. Quando o sinal tocou ela foi direto para o refeitório.

— Vocês já viram os alunos novos? — Jessica perguntou sentando na mesa deles no refeitório.

— Não só ouvi falar, me diz que o garoto é gatinho — Bella pediu querendo uma novidade. Estava cansada dos meninos da cidade.

Na mesa estava Lauren, uma loira invejosa que se achava a maior gostosa e não era, Jessica, a fofoqueira, Victória a ruiva metida que se achava por ser filha do vereador da cidade. Riley, Mike e Tyler, o ultimo Bella vivia provocando, ele era capitã do time da escola, mas ainda não tinham ficado.

Por enquanto, Bella pensou dando uma piscadinha para ele.

— Pode até ser, se ele se vestisse melhor, não usasse aparelho, arrumasse o cabelo, tirasse os óculos fundo de garrafa e melhorasse as espinhas na cara — Victória disse com desdém.

Bella riu.

— Nossa ele é tão feio assim?

— Não ele até é bonitinho, dá um caldinho — Jessica disse.

— A irmã dele é gatinha — Riley falou ganhando um tapa de Victória.

— Ah ali eles com os bestinhas — Jess falou encontrando dois novos adolescentes a na sua antiga mesa sentados com seus ex-amigos Ângela e Ben.

Bella se lembrava muito bem de como as duas eram amigas. Mas Bella deu as costas para ela e para tudo depois da morte da mãe. Ângela ficou ainda insistindo por um tempo, mas parou quando percebeu que Bella não estava nem ligando para ela.

A menina era baixinha e usava uma calça bonita com uma blusa de alcinha e uma jaqueta jeans, ela conversava sorrindo com Ângela que era alta e meia oriental.

Já o garoto estava calado e comia um pedaço de pizza. Bella notou que ele realmente precisava de tudo aquilo que Victoria disse e quem sabe mais um pouco.

Ela sorriu.

Ele se virou e Bella pode ver de duas mesas de distância que ele tinha incríveis olhos verdes escondidos por um óculos grosso e feio, que deixavam seus olhos maiores.

Ele corou quando viu que ela o olhava e quis rir.

— Nossa olha que brega essa roupa dele — Bella disse caçoando.

O garoto usava um colete xadrez com blusas de manga branca comprida por baixo, uma calça social e suspensório.

— Deve ser do avô dele — Mike falou e todos riram — Porra o garoto corou com você o olhando, ou é virgem ou viado — ele disse.

— Hey Bella vamos fazer uma aposta — Riley disse animado.

Bella olhou para ele rindo. Não conseguia resistir a um desafio.

— Claro — ela concordou animada.

— Que tal tirar a virgindade do novato? Duvido você conseguir isso antes do baile de formatura — ele falou.

Bella bufou.

— Fala sério você nem sabe se ele é virgem — ela disse.

— Com certeza é, olha para ele — Riley falou — Não deve nunca nem ter beijado na boca, ou deve ser gay, o que é mais provável.

Bella o olhou.

— Tudo bem ele nem é tão feio assim vai ser divertido ser a professora dele. Mas se você perder quero você um mês me servindo de motorista — ela disse, já pensando que isso seria uma boa desculpa para eles ficarem juntos, sem Victória por perto.

— Hey, assim não vale. — Victória reclamou.

— Desculpa Vic — ela disse, sem realmente se importar.

— Feito — ele concordou estendendo a mão a ela.

Bella a apertou dando um sorriso malvado.

Agora ela precisava arrumar um jeito de fazer o garoto ficar de quatro por ela. Ou melhor ela que deveria ficar de quatro por ele.

E sabia que isso não seria nenhum pouco difícil.

Afinal quem não iria quere-la?

...

Bella viu a chance perfeita quando o garoto novo entrou na sua aula de biologia e a única cadeira disponível era ao seu lado.

Ele entregou um papel para o professor e depois se virou caminhando desajeitado para ao lado de Bella.

— Oi — Bella disse docemente quando ele se sentou — Eu sou Bella Swan — ela se apresentou.

— Ooi — ele gaguejou a olhando — Me...meu nome é Cullen... Quer dizer Edward Cullen — disse arrumando seus óculos.

Bella o olhou, de perto ele parecia surpreendentemente mais bonito, se fosse possível.

Ele tinha algumas espinhas e marcas delas no rosto, mas era bem bonito.

— Prazer — ela deu uma piscadinha se virando para prestar atenção na aula.

Como ela arrumaria um jeito de se aproximar dele? Ela ficou imaginando algumas maneiras até que surgiu a oportunidade perfeita.

Não tinha como ser melhor que aquilo.

— Bem vou aproveitar que com a chegada do sr. Cullen ficou todo mundo com dupla e passar um trabalho final que vai valer 70% da nota. Vocês vão ter até a semana final do semestre para me entregar, o que são quase dois meses. Hoje vou passar a primeira parte...

— Isso que é trabalho — Bella assoviou baixo e se virou para Edward — Podemos começar logo? Não gosto de deixar para última hora — falou. _Aliás tenho que fazer você me comer em menos de dois meses,_ completou em pensamentos.

— Claro — ele pigarrou.

— Pode ser hoje depois da aula na minha casa — ela disse olhando para ele sensualmente e mordiscou seu lábio.

Ele ficou uns dois segundos calado olhando para Bella sem fala, sua boca meia aberta deixando ela ver seu aparelho fixo de cor preta.

Ele limpou a garganta de novo e suspirou.

— Não... nãoo posso hoje — ele falou desviando os olhos dela.

— Aah — ela fez um biquinho — Amanhã então?

— Tudo bem — ele assentiu — Que horas? — perguntou timidamente.

— As três, está ótimo — ela disse e anotou seu endereço em um papel.

— Te vejo amanhã então — ela disse pegando sua bolsa e deu um beijo na bochecha dele rápido e saiu com o sinal tocando.

Deixando ele de boca aberta para trás.

Bella passou a mão na boca assim que saiu pela porta.

Depois do treino dela das líderes de torcida, ela fez uma visita no vestiário masculino, encontrando Tyler que era o capitão do time.

— Hey, sozinho aqui? — ela perguntou olhando para seu peito definido.

— Esperando você na verdade, veio parar de me provocar? — ele perguntou pegando na bunda dela e a puxando para ele.

— Vamos ver... — ela disse sorrindo e o beijou, feliz de estarem sozinhos ali.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Aiin, dá uma dorzinha fazer a Bella malvada assim rss, coitadinho do Edward...

Bem, eu queria deixar ele bem com cara de jovem e nerd, afinal eles são adolescentes, né?

Espero que tenham gostado,

beem, no próximo vamos ver se o Edward vai resistir a Bella e como vai ser...

Até semana que vem, comentem ok?

beeijo


	4. O Ataque

No dia seguinte Bella se encontrou com Edward no corredor e confirmou o horário achando uma graça o corar de suas bochechas e sua timidez.

Na hora do intervalo não o viu já que ela teve uma reunião com as líderes de torcida.

Quando ela chegou em casa, estava preparada e cheia de ideias para ataca-lo.

Pelo jeito ele realmente deveria ser virgem e Bella tinha a sensação que tinha que ir devagar com ele, fingir está interessada, querendo algo mais.

Se fosse direto a onde queria podia assusta-lo e preferia não arriscar.

Tomou um banho rápido e passou um hidrante querendo ficar bem cheirosa.

Vestiu um shortinho jeans curto e uma blusa de alcinha que se ela erguesse o braço mostraria sua barriga e o pircieng em seu umbigo, na sua casa tinha aquecedor então não precisava se preocupar com o frio.

As três em ponto ela ouviu um barulho de motor de carro e abriu a porta vendo Edward descer de um volvo prata e novo.

Bella abriu a porta para ele e esperou ele entrar.

Dessa vez Edward vestia uma calça jeans escura, um casaco tweed. _Sério que garoto usava aquele casaco nos dias de hoje_?, ela pensou.

No primeiro momento achou aquilo ridículo, mas de alguma forma combinava com ele.

O sorriso de boas vindas que ela deu a ele foi sincero.

— Oi — ela disse animada e ficou nas pontas dos pés dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

— Er... oi — Edward disse surpreso.

— Me dá seu casaco, aqui é quente — ela disse e ele tirou o casaco grosso que usava e Bella colocou atrás da porta por baixo ele vestia uma blusa de manga branca com a estampa do Pac Man, ela achou tão fofo.

— Vem vamos para meu quarto arrumei as coisas lá.

— Se-seu quarto? — ele gaguejou incrédulo, arrumando seus óculos que insistiam em deslizar pelo seu nariz.

Ela o olhou.

— Sim não se preocupe não vou te atacar — ela disse subindo as escadas parou na metade e olhou sobre seu ombro.

— A não ser que você peça — e virou continuando a subir.

Edward encarou suas costas boquiaberto.

Será que ele tinha escutado bem?

Ele ficou parado e só se mexeu quando ela o chamou do alto da escada.

Ele balançou a cabeça subindo rápido e seguiu Bella pelo corredor pequeno.

— Estamos sozinhos? — ele criou coragem para dizer enquanto olhava o quarto dela que era bem espaçoso.

Tinha uma cama de solteirão com um lençol roxo, um armário, uma outra porta, uma escrivaninha com um notebook e alguns livros jogados.

— Sim, meu pai tá trabalhando — ela disse apenas.

— E sua mãe? — Ele perguntou rápido.

— Ela tá morta — ela respondeu brusca e se sentou na cadeira na escrivaninha.

— Eu...eu sinto muito — ele falou arrumando os óculos e ela percebeu que era uma mania que ele tinha.

Ela deu de ombros calada.

— Eu comecei a ver umas coisas — mudou de assunto.

Edward se aproximou ficando parado atrás dela.

— Pode sentar na cama fique à vontade — ela disse e ele meio sem jeito se sentou se dando conta que aquela era a primeira vez que estava sentado em uma cama de uma garota.

Bella ficou surpresa como o papo flui entre eles.

Eles conversaram e discutiram o jeito que faria ouvindo as ideias de Edward que foi se soltando aos poucos com ela também dizendo as suas.

Ele era muito inteligente e Bella se pegou pensando em lamber suas bochechas quando ele corava cada vez que ele pegava ela o olhando mais que o normal. O que ela estava fazendo muito, o que era estranho.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois Bella decidiu que estava bom por hoje. Afinal não dava para fazer tudo de uma vez e perder uma desculpa para ficar sozinha com ele.

— Acho que já fizemos muito que tal irmos comer? — Ela disse.

— Hum... claro — ele assentiu.

— Vem vou fazer uns sanduiche para gente.

Eles desceram e foram para cozinha Bella disse para ele se sentar enquanto ela preparava recusando a ajuda dele.

— Então você morava a onde antes? — Ela disse pegando um prato os pães e queijo e mortadela.

— Chicago — ele respondeu olhando para o chão.

— Nossa legal — ela falou — Porque se mudaram para cá? — Perguntou curiosa.

Afinal quem iria querer trocar uma cidade movimentada por aquele fim de mundo?

— Meu pai... ele vivia para o trabalho ele é médico, eles estavam entrando em uma crise no casamento e decidiram levar uma vida mais tranquila aqui, mas é só por um ano... ou dois ele tá querendo voltar para cidade para fazer doutorado.

— Bem, pelo jeito inteligência é de família — Bella disse sorrindo e entregou o sanduiche para ele pegando uma coca na geladeira se certificando de empinar bem a bunda enquanto fingia procurar algo na geladeira.

Se sentou de frente para ele.

Que estava corado e mordia seu lábio.

— Tem quantos anos? — Perguntou.

— 18 e você?

— 17 ainda, faz aniversário quando?

— Junho.

— Ah eu faço em maio, depois da formatura. Vou dar uma festa você vem? — ela perguntou, mas por cortesia, porque provavelmente ela já teria ganhado a aposta e com certeza nem iria querer saber dele.

— Eu... eu não sei — ele disse.

— Poxa — ela fez biquinho olhando para ele.

— Tudo bem, eu venho — ele prometeu rápido não querendo vê-la triste.

— Ótimo — ela deu um grande sorriso animada.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

— Então, você tem namorada? — Bella perguntou direta.

Ele se engasgou com a coca e tossiu rápido.

— Não não — ele disse respirando fundo.

— Hum.. eu estou te incomodando com minhas perguntas? Desculpe — ela falou e colocou sua mão em cima do joelho dele.

— Não pode perguntar — disse rápido e desviou seus olhos do dela — Eu... só não entendo porque parece tão interessada em mim.. — ele sussurrou baixinho.

Geralmente as pessoas não queriam saber nada dele e seus parceiros em trabalho, sempre deixavam ele fazer tudo sozinho.

Ninguém se interessava por ele. Ele nunca teve um amigo de verdade sem ser sua irmã.

Ela afastou o prato na mesa puxou sua cadeira para perto dele ficando bem próximo a ele em sua frente.

— Posso fazer uma coisa? — Ela disse ele assentiu mudo e Bella ergueu suas mãos tirando os óculos dele.

Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar quando viu seus olhos verdes assim tão de perto.

Eles eram lindos e pareciam duas pedras preciosas de jade. Bella o olhou tão profundamente que ela podia ver seu próprio reflexo neles.

— Você é lindo — ela disse sinceramente — Porque eu não interessaria por você?

Realmente se ele desse um jeito na juba de leão em sua cabeça, nas espinhas em sua cara e no aparelho, Bella o acharia bem bonito.

— Obrigado — ele gaguejou — você também é linda — ele disse rápido.

Ela sorriu e colocou sua mão em ambas bochechas dele que apesar das espinhas ele tinha a pele macia ainda sem barba.

— Você deveria ficar mais tempo sem eles, eles escondem muito seus olhos.

— Eu.. eu sei mais não gosto muito de lentes.

— Uma pena adoraria ver seus olhos assim a todo momento — Bella já não sabia se aquilo era uma mentira ou uma verdade.

Edward deu um pulo da cadeira assustado com tudo aquilo que havia se tornado aquela tarde.

— Bem...Eu... Eu tenho que ir — ele disse indo para a porta.

— Hey espere — Bella falou — Me passa seu número para irmos conversando sobre o trabalho.

Ele tirou então seu celular do bolso era um Iphone prateado.

Ele tinha um carro e um celular moderno? Será que ele era rico? Uma parte dela ficou animada com isso já que ela só começou a ficar com Riley apenas por causa do carro do ano dele.

Edward anotou o número dela no seu celular e chamou.

— Pronto — ele pegou seu casaco.

Bella abriu a porta para ele e ficou nas pontas dos pés ele se abaixou um pouco.

— Adorei saber que não tem namorada — ela disse e se aproximou dando um beijo demorado bem no cantinho da boca dele.

Edward saiu de lá mais rápido do que um raio.

Bella riu achando graça dele.

Hora de ligar para Riley e contar como havia sido.

...

Edward dirigiu rápido para casa. Sua cabeça concentrada em outro lugar.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no dia inusitado que havia tido.

Ela estava interessada nela?

Ela estava o paquerando?

Aquilo era demais para ele acreditar.

Nunca.

Nunca na sua vida alguma menina havia se interessado por ele.

A única menina que tinha beijado na boca foi uma amiga de Alice que o agarrou quando ele tinha 14 anos, Edward ficou travado enquanto a menina enfiava a língua na sua boca. Sinceramente, ele achou horrível e a menina saiu brava porque ele não retribuiu o beijo.

Mas ele não conseguia. Ele acreditava que para um casal ficar junto, tinha que ter algum sentimento envolvido, planos para o futuro.

Ele não acreditava em namorar apenas por namorar.

Quando ele fosse namorar alguém, o que ele esperava que acontecesse em algum momento da sua vida, ele com certeza iria fazer vários planos com ela, casamento, casa, filhos. Ele era meio a moda antiga.

Culpa dos seus pais.

E era uma loucura saber que aquela garota que ele viu no refeitório no primeiro dia de aula estava interessado nele.

Interessado.

Ela era a menina mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Sua pele parecia tão macia, seu rosto em formato de coração, sua pele era bem branca e contrastava com seus cabelos longos e castanhos. Mas algo nos seus lindos olhos de chocolates pareciam vazios.

Agora ele pensava se o motivo não era pela morte da sua mãe. Com certeza isso deixava um vazio enorme dentro de alguém. Ainda mais de um jovem.

Mas o que ele faria agora?

Ele não tinha a menor noção de como paquera-la de volta.

Ele estava tão assustado, nervoso e excitado.

Ele havia fugido como um garotinho virgem.

Tá certo que ele era um virgem, mas ninguém precisava saber disso, além do mais estava passando da hora dele virar um homem.

Já tinha 18 anos que vivia assim, nas sombras, se escondendo, tentando passar despercebido.

Mas ele estava cansado disso.

Ele parou o carro em frente à sua casa e saiu.

Sua mãe estava sentada no sofá Alice ao seu lado folheava uma revista.

— Hey — ele disse.

— Oi amor como foi o trabalho?

— Bom, mas ainda não terminamos — ele respondeu apenas.

— Seu pai já deve está chegando vou colocar a carne para cozinhar.

Alice olhou para o irmão.

— Você está estranho — ela disse o analisando.

— Estou não — ele descordou.

— Esta sim... Edward não se esqueça do que Ângela disse sobre ela.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não esqueci Alice, mas ela não parece nada disso, ela foi tão doce e gentil comigo — ele disse.

— Só tome cuidado, não sei porque mais sinto uma sensação estranha — Alice disse.

— Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe — ele prometeu não tendo ideia de como estava errado sobre isso .

Edward estava cansado de ser apenas um nerd, ele queria curtir mais sua vida e pela primeira vez não estava com medo de arriscar.

...

Já era noite e ele estava deitado na cama pensando em Bella, no que ela disse. No seus sorriso e toques.

Sentiu seu celular apitar e pegou vendo que era uma mensagem dela, ele agradeceu por ter crédito para responde-la.

Ele abriu apressado.

 _Desculpe, se eu o assustei hoje. Espero que tenha chegado bem._

Ele sorriu lendo a mensagem sentido um frio na barriga.

 _Não eu que peço desculpas... sou meio tímido e eu fiquei com medo de estar interpretando errado você_ ele respondeu rápido sempre gostava de conversar mais por telefone do que pessoalmente. Conseguia se abrir mais assim.

 _Como você acha que está me interpretando? Direi se está certo ou não?_

 _Você estava me paquerando?_ Ele demorou um pouco para enviar criando coragem.

 _Se falar que sim o que você faria?_

 _Te paqueraria de volta._

 _Então eu estava ;)_

 _Não sou bom com isso nunca namorei antes_. Ele foi sincero, sentindo um frio no estomago.

 _Não se preocupe... vou gostar de te ensinar_ ela disse e ele sentiu seu coração acelerar com as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer entre eles.

 _Você já namorou antes?_ Ele perguntou esperando que Bella dissesse a verdade, o que Ângela tinha dito a eles.

 _Sim, vou ser sincera com você... já fiquei com alguns garotos da escola e alguns outros. Tem gente que não gosta de mim, já fiz muitas coisas que me arrependo sabe. Fui a festas e bebia que só. Era muito imatura, mas... já tem um tempo que quero sossegar. Quero um namoro sério. Não quero ser mais de todo mundo. Quero ser só de uma pessoa, e eu..., sei lá, Te achei tão bonito e sentir algo bom quando o vi... Então porque não tentar?_

Então Ângela estava certa, Edward ficou feliz por ela ter dito a verdade isso significava que ela realmente queria mudar.

 _Porque não tentar?_ :) ele mandou de volta pra ela e Bella mandou outra carinha feliz, pela mensagem.

 _Eu vou dormir, agora. Almoça comigo amanhã?_

 _Claro. Durma bem, boa noite._

 _Você também, boa noite. Beijo._

 _Beijo_ , ele mandou de volta rapidamente sorrindo.

Bella encarou sorrindo a mensagem de Edward e quis rir.

Tão fácil.

Sabia que falar a verdade para ele foi uma jogada de mestre.

Com certeza ele já deveria ter ouvido algo por aí sobre ela.

Então era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz.

— E aí? O nerdizinho já tá mesmo no papo? — Riley perguntou subindo sua boca pela barriga dela.

— É claro, gatinho, pode se preparar para perder— ela disse puxando seus cabelos e sorrindo.

Riley sorriu também e beijou sua boca.

Com a certeza de que faria de tudo para ele sair ganhando nessa história. .

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores? Aiiin coitadinho do Edward, agora que percebi que nas minhas duas fics o edward tá sofrendo kkkk, mas não é permanente

haha

fico feliz que estejam gostando ok, então continue comentando...

No próximo eles vão começar a namorar, vamos ver como Bella vai se sentir...

Se comentarem bastante posso voltar antes com capitulo.

então deixe-me saber o que acharam...

Beem, logo teem maais

beeijo


	5. Namorando

No dia seguinte Bella só viu Edward na hora do intervalo.

Ela pegou um lanche e mandou mensagem pedindo que ele a encontrasse atrás do ginásio da escola.

— Hey — ele disse quando chegou a encontrando sentada em um banco de concreto.

Em frente a ele tinha uma mesa grande. Havia três mesas de concreto assim. Quase ninguém ia ali por causa do frio, todos preferiam ficar no refeitório abafado.

Bella sorriu quando ele chegou. Ele estava com uma roupa parecida com a do primeiro dia, só que sem os suspensórios.

— Vamos almoçar aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Sim eu gosto de privacidade — ela disse e o fez sentar ao seu lado — Eu peguei alguns pedaços de pizza e refri, está bom?

Na verdade, ela não queria que vissem eles juntos ainda. Precisava deixar ele apaixonadinho por ela, para ele não se importar com o que fossem dizer.

Porque com certeza iriam dizer horrores dela.

— Sim — Edward respondeu.

— Você dormiu bem? — ela perguntou colocando sua mão na dele.

— Sim e você? — ele respondeu sorrindo, entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Também... sonhei com você — ela mentiu.

Ele a olhou surpreso.

— Como foi?

— Bobo, nós estávamos deitados em uma campina... e a gente só ficava olhando um para o outro — ela disse fingido está sem graça e desviando o olhar dele.

Para sua surpresa ela sentiu a mão de Edward em sua bochecha acariciando seu rosto suavemente fazendo eles se olharam.

— Não fique sem graça, eu queria ter sonhado com você — ele disse sincero.

Ela sorriu.

— Vamos sair amanhã? — Ela propos.

— Para onde?

— Port Angels tem um cinema lá — ela disse animada.

— Que horas?

— Umas duas, está bom?

— Sim, eu passo na sua casa — ele disse.

— Combinado — ela beijou sua bochecha e eles foram para sala quando o sinal tocou.

...

No dia seguinte estava fazendo sol e Bella decidiu vestir uma saia branca com renda na barra bem bonita, ela vestiu uma blusa azul marinho preta com gola em V e uma jaqueta preta por cima, calçou botas de cano curto bem bonita.

Dois minutos antes do combinado Edward mandou uma mensagem falando que tinha chegado e Bella pegou sua bolsinha de lado, borrifando mais um pouquinho de perfume em seu corpo.

Ela se surpreendeu por encontra-lo de pé encostado no carro.

Surpreendentemente, Bella o achou lindo.

Algo nele parecia diferente, ele vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa preta com uma estampa branca com o símbolo das relíquias da morte e uma jaqueta por cima.

Só quando ela chegou mais perto percebeu o que tinha de diferente.

Seus cabelos.

Eles estavam menores, mas ainda assim, maiores do que normalmente os cabelos masculinos eram.

Nada exagerado. Os fios estavam apontando em diversas direções.

De um jeito despojado e sexy.

Sim, seu cabelo era sexy.

— Hey, você cortou o cabelo — ela disse se aproximando dele.

— Hum... Sim, minha irmã cortou. Ela disse que ficou legal — ele comentou.

— Ficou mesmo — ela disse passando a mão neles, vendo que estavam macios, seus olhos verdes brilharam com o toque dela — Ah, você está sem lentes também! — ela disse surpresa.

— Estou de lentes queria ficar bonito para você — ele disse desviando os olhos rapidamente dela — Ficou bom?

— Muito — ela disse sincera e deu um beijo em sua bochecha — Mas, sabe você não precisa mudar seu jeito por mim, nem por ninguém.

— Eu sei, mas estou fazendo isso por mim, sabe... Não quero ser só um nerd, estou cansado de me esconder.

— Isso é bom, então — ela disse.

Ele sorriu e abriu a porta para ela.

— Vamos? — ele disse e ela assentiu entrando no carro que era bem confortável.

— Você me mostra o caminho — ele disse quando sentou no banco do motorista.

— É pela rodovia 001 — ela disse e ele assentiu ligando o carro.

Quando saíram da cidade Bella a vontade aumentou o volume do som.

— Você gosta? — Ele perguntou.

— Sim — ela sorriu e seus olhos pararam no painel do carro — Uau você dirigi rápido.

— Desculpe — ele diminuiu a velocidade.

— Não está tudo bem — ela disse colocando a mão no joelho dele e apertando suavemente.

Como Edward dirigia rápido demorou pouco tempo para eles chegarem em Port Angeles durante o caminho eles foram conversando sobre os gostos e desgostos deles e Bella se surpreendeu com um Edward solto e como eles gostavam e desgostavam praticamente das mesmas coisas.

Ele pareceu abismado quando ela confessou que nunca assistiu Star Wars e ele só pareceu aceitar quando ela disse que qualquer dia poderiam marcar e fazer uma maratona para assistir os filmes juntos.

Ambos conversaram sobre Harry Potter, no qual os dois eram muito fãs da história. Bella deixava esse lado escondido de seus outros amigos.

E ela gostou de por um momento ser ela mesma e falar das coisas que realmente gostava.

Ela se surpreendeu muito quando ele disse que fez aula de piano dos 6 aos 10 anos e também tocava violão. Ela o fez prometer que qualquer dia ele tocaria para ela.

Ambos também tinha um gosto de música bem parecidos.

Quando eles saíram do carro Edward travou colocando a chave no bolso e começaram a andar lado a lado.

Ele suspirou e corajosamente pegou na mão pequena dela entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Você se importa? — ele sussurrou nervoso.

— Não — ela sorriu ignorando a estranha sensação que sentiu ao andar de mãos dadas com ele.

Era a primeira vez que ela andava de mãos dadas com alguém.

Ela achou aquilo bom, de alguma forma ela se sentiu meio protegida.

— Você quer assistir o de romance? — Edward perguntou quando pararam na bilheteria de cinema.

Bella riu.

— Não, vamos com o de aventura e comédia.

Ele sorriu torto.

— Tudo bem vou comprar os ingressos. Pegue aqui compre a pipoca e o que mais quiser.

Bella assentiu pegando a nota de 50 dólares e indo comprar pipoca, refri e doces.

— Você vai distribuir doces para o cinema inteiro? — ele perguntou quando ela voltou com uma sacola cheia de doce.

Ela deu um sorriso inocente, batendo seus cílios.

— Desculpe, sou uma docecoletra assumida... se quiser posso devolver.

Edward pegou em seu braço e se inclinou para ela.

— Eu também sou — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. A sensação causou alguma coisa estranha em Bella.

Mas ela ignorou, facilmente.

Eles entraram na sala e se sentaram, já comendo a pipoca.

— Eu nunca consigo esperar o filme começar para comer a pipoca — Bella comentou mastigando umas.

Edward sorriu.

— Sou viciado em pipoca — ele comentou — Por mim comeria todo dia.

— Por mim também — ela sorriu.

Eles ficaram conversando sobre o filme até que começou o trailer.

Depois que começou o filme Edward esticou o braço e colocou no encosto da sua cadeira.

Ela sorriu com o gesto dele e ele relaxou ao seu lado. Bella encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele e percebeu que estava muito confortável.

É tudo fingimento, ela pensou.

Será mesmo?

Quando o filme acabou nenhum dos dois se mexeu da posição em que estavam.

Só quando estavam praticamente sozinhos Bella se mexeu olhando para ele

— Bella — ele disse seu nome com cuidado — posso tentar algo? — Ele sussurrou baixinho com coragem.

— Sim? — Ela disse vendo que ele olhava para seus lábios.

Ele não disse nada, mas aproximou seu rosto lentamente para o dela que inclinou seu rosto para o lado.

Nada podia ter preparado Bella para o que ela sentiu quando os lábios dele tocaram o dela.

Seus lábios eram macios como veludo e sua boca pareceu se encaixar perfeitamente na dela.

Bella sentiu um arrepio em todo seu corpo e ela colocou suas mãos no braço dele como deu.

Ela aprofundou o beijo e sentiu a língua de Edward encontrar a sua timidamente.

Ela quis aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, mas foi impedida por um barulho alto.

— Com licença vocês precisam sair, vamos limpar a sala — um funcionário disse educadamente.

— Ah claro — eles disseram se levantando rapidamente, Edward a puxou pela mão.

Bella riu parando na porta do cinema.

Ela puxou Edward e agarrou seu pescoço a mão dele foi para sua cintura e seus lábios se colaram em um beijo profundo.

Edward imitava os movimentos que a língua dela fazia facilmente. Quando o ar se fez necessário eles quebraram o beijo com um selinho.

— Uau... isso foi bom — ela disse.

— Foi? — ele perguntou levemente corado.

— Sim e acho que vou querer outras vezes — falou e Edward a puxou para outro beijo.

...

Como estava cedo eles acabaram indo para uma praça de Port Angeles.

Eles quase não conversaram nada apenas ficavam se beijando.

Beijos profundos e apaixonados.

Ela nunca tinha recebido um beijo assim.

Em um dado momento Edward sussurrou:

— Você quer namorar comigo, Bella?

— Sim— ela respondeu sabendo que ele não faria nada com ela, se não tivessem um relacionamento sério.

Ela sorriu grandemente e voltou a beijar seus lábios.

Só naquele momento se lembrou da aposta e de tudo.

E com certeza seu plano estava saindo melhor que a encomenda.

Afinal, pensou que seria nojento, beija-lo, mas não era e até que gostava.

...

Eles ainda foram lanchar antes de voltarem para Forks, Bella ficou surpresa com o tanto que se divertiu com ele.

Na volta quase não conversaram, mas Edward foi o caminho todo com a mão entrelaçada a dela e com um sorriso torto no rosto.

E quando ele parou o carro em frente à casa, Bella se sentiu meio tonta ao sair, pois o beijo de despedida que ele havia dado nela a surpreendeu e muito.

De repente ela queria que chegasse o dia seguinte, apenas para poder beija-lo novamente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Eita que agora eles estão namorando?

Bella gostando dos beijos dele, ele se soltando mais... acho que isso é bom, não é?

Eles se conhecendo pouco a pouco...

Vamos ver como vai se desenvolver a relação deles agora.

Comenteeem, principalmente os leitores fantasminhas, please, para me motivar a escrever mais para vocês...

beijos e até o próximo!

obs: Capítulo dedicado a Michelle Garcia, LoreHale, ella, Rafaela B, Paulo Chase, Kawanne Cullen Volturi, Little DDreamer, Mandy Hevely e Barbara Gouveia que comentaram no capi anterior, muito obrigada amores, por vocês que estou postando esse capitulo.


	6. Arrependimento

Duas semanas se passaram rapidamente.

Bella tinha apresentado Edward a seu pai e se surpreendeu o quanto seu pai ficou surpreso quando viu que a filha estava namorando.

Ele pareceu até feliz e apesar de ter tentando assustar Edward um pouco eles se deram muito bem.

E ele permitia que Edward ficasse com ela namorando no sofá até as nove da noite.

O que era estranho para Bella.

Ela nunca tinha tido um relacionamento assim.

Suas noites eram sempre regadas a festas e bebidas com seus amigos.

Não ficar sentada no sofá com Edward e seu pai discutindo o jogo de futebol que passava na tv.

Ela tinha ido almoçar em um sábado também na casa de Edward.

Os pais deles eram super gentis e educados. Carlisle era impressionantemente bonito e jovem assim como Esme, eles não pareciam ter a idade que tinham.

Bella se perguntou se Edward seria como ele quando envelhecesse, com certeza ele seria um coroa bem enxuto.

Alice ao contrário não gostou muito de Bella, apesar de ter sido educada com ela também, não tentou nenhuma aproximação maior.

Bella desconfiava que Alice sabia que ela estava aprontando alguma, mas não se importava nenhum pouco com aquilo

Não precisava e nem queria a amizade dela.

Também descobriu que Esme tinha tido um filho jovem, antes mesmo de terminar o colegial com Carlisle. Edward disse que ele morava em Nova Iorque e todos sentiam muita falta dele.

O relacionamento deles estava indo, estranhamente, muito bem.

Bella ficava bem surpresa por estar gostando, bem no fundo dela, daquilo.

Da normalidade e da rotina.

De se sentir segura e amada com Edward.

E dos beijos dele também.

Mesmo que ela não nunca fosse admitir isso.

Ela gostava dele.

De ficarem conversando até tarde da noite, de ter uma mensagem no seu celular quando acordava.

Ela gostava de alguém, na verdade, estar se importando e se preocupando com ela.

Ele era tão fofo quando ficava todo preocupado com ela.

Quando ela caia e se machucava, o que acontecia muitas vezes, afinal ela era uma desastrada.

Ele parecia nem se importar com as fofocas que faziam sobre ela ser uma interesseira e uma vadia.

Uma vez tinha questionado ele sobre isso e ele apenas disse que não importava quem ela tinha sido, o que importava é que ela tinha mudado. O que a fez se sentir um pouco culpada.

Felizmente, para ela, nenhuma falava em aposta.

Ambos almoçavam juntos, atrás da escola.

Os beijos de Edward eram cada vez mais atrevidos ele tinha uma pegada boa e sempre a surpreendia beijando sempre que podia. Sua pegada era forte em sua cintura, apesar dele nunca descer mais a mão, ou subir. O máximo a onde sua mão tinha ido era em seu cóccix o que a deixava frustrada.

Não entedia o porque dele ser assim, qualquer namorado já teria ao menos tentado algo mais.

Bella amava seus beijos e ignorava a sensação que sentia cada vez que seus lábios se encontravam.

Afinal não deveria sentir nada daquilo com ele.

Estava começando a ficar confusa.

Então quando Riley marcou com ela depois do treino. Ela aceitou ir.

Tinha que mostrar para si mesma que aquilo era só uma aposta.

Somente isso.

...

Os lábios deles se encontravam sem parar

A língua dela acariciava a dele e a dele acariciava a dela.

Ela não estava sentindo nada com o beijo, mesmo assim o beijava de volta.

Suas mãos eram possessivas na bunda dela apertando a contra seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir a ereção dele.

Ela já estava sem blusa, só de sutiã e ele também estava sem blusa.

Ela gemeu ofegante a boca dele deslizando pelo pescoço dela.

Foram interrompidos por um barulho de celular.

Bella gemeu de frustração se afastando de Riley e atedendo o telefone.

— Oi baby— ouviu a voz melosa de Edward dizer do outro lado.

— _Hey lindo_ — ela disse e Riley fez sinal que iria vomitar.

Bella deu a língua para ele que a puxou de novo contra ele.

— _Você ainda está na escola?_

— Sim, o treino acabou agora estou tão cansada — ela disse com um suspiro deslizando sua mão pelo peito de Riley que estava sem blusa.

— _V_ _amos ainda nos encontrar hoje?_ — Ele perguntou.

— Ai baby eu to tão cansada. O que eu mais quero agora é um bom banho e cama.

— _Ah tudo bem_ — ela podia ouvir a compreensão na voz dele — _Amanhã você ainda vai vim aqui em casa?_

— Claro — ela lambeu o pescoço de Riley acariciando sua ereção sob sua bermuda

— _Vou jogar então... beijo_

— Beijo — Bella respondeu e desligou o celular.

Riley riu.

— Você já tem menos de um mês, não vá perder a aposta hein — ele disse rindo.

Bella bufou.

— Eu não vou — ela garantiu.

— Não acredito que ele não pegou ainda nem nos seus peitos tem certeza que ele não é gay? — ele disse pegando nos peitos dela.

Bella sentiu uma pontada de raiva.

— Não tá? Eu já senti ele muito excitado quando estamos juntos só não rolo ainda, ele quer que seja especial — ela disse uma meia mentira, na verdade ela ainda não havia sentindo isso, ele sempre se afastava e dava um jeito de quebrar o clima.

— Pelo jeito nem vai rolar ele deve ser um brocha ou ter um pinto pequeno e está com vergonha — Riley riu.

Bella se afastou dele com raiva.

— Qual é o seu problema ? — ela disse brava — Não precisa ficar humilhando o cara ok ele é legal — ela disse sem se conter.

— Vai defender ele agora?

— E se for?

— Vai dizer que está gostando dele?

Por um momento quase que Bella gritou um sim.

Não. Ela não podia está gostando dele.

Não mesmo.

— Eu não, só que ele é legal e me trata bem, eu gosto disso — ela respondeu sincera, só que sentia que tinha mais que isso.

Mais não podia ter e ela iria mostrar isso a si mesma.

— Tanto faz só não se esqueça que isso é uma aposta.

— Não vou — ela disse beijando seus lábios e se ajoelhando no chão, enquanto puxava a calça dele para baixo.

...

Assim que chegou em casa Bella correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho, esfregando cada parte do seu corpo.

Ela estava se sentindo tão mal.

O arrependimento tomou conta dela assim que o prazer foi embora.

Edward era um menino tão bom, ele não merecia o que ela estava fazendo.

Não merecia de jeito nenhum.

Ninguém merecia.

Ele a tratava tão bem, a fazia rir, a fazia sentir que ela ainda tinha alguém, mesmo depois da morte da sua mãe.

A fazia se sentir amada, segura, protegida.

Ela queria poder voltar atrás e parar com a aposta, mas sabia que Riley nunca aceitaria aquilo.

Na hora de dormir ela chorou sem saber direito o porquê.

Só sabia que era tarde demais para mudar o que tinha feito.

...

— Hey lindo — Bella disse quando Edward chegou para busca-la para passar o dia na casa dele.

Ele estava bem mudado.

Estava parecendo bem mais leve e feliz

— Hey linda — ele disse sorrindo e a puxando para um beijo.

— Eu sou? — Ela perguntou batendo seus cílios.

— Muito — ele disse chupando seu lábio inferior.

Edward se separou e abriu a porta do carro para ela.

— Eu acho que deveria ter cancelado com você — Edward disse ligando e saindo com o carro.

— Porque? — Bella fez uma expressão triste.

Ela estava planejando coloca-lo na parede hoje.

— Meus pais viajaram para Seattle e Alice disse que ia sair com Ângela.

— Vamos está sozinhos então? — ela perguntou pensativa.

— Você se importa?

— Nenhum pouco — ela disse ficando feliz de ter ido com um conjunto de lingerie e saia.

Era o dia perfeito.

Hoje Bella acordou decidida a tirar sua virgindade.

Acabar logo com isso.

Aquele relacionamento estava indo longe demais e era melhor Bella, acabar logo com isso.

Antes que não conseguisse mais.

Ela olhou pela janela decidida.

Hoje, tiraria a virgindade dele e depois nunca mais olharia para sua cara e ela voltaria a ter sua vida de sempre.

Suas festas, seus amigos, seus ficantes.

Sim. Ela faria isso.

Uma pequena parte dela a fez pensar se ela ainda queria aquilo.

O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, amando saber que estão gostando da fic.

Capi em agradecimento pela recomendação que recebi na fic, da Jamille Cris, muito obrigada flor. Era disse que eu estava precisando para me dar um gás para continuar com a história.

Continuem comentando, logo tem mais.

Beijos

lalac


	7. Sentimentos

A casa de Edward era linda.

De dois andares, muito bem decorada e moderna, o que a fazia ver que eles eram muito bem de vida, mas nem isso ela se importava mais.

Ela sabia que ia gostar dele, mesmo se ele não tivesse uma casona, ou um carrão. Era só conhecer ele melhor.

Imaginou como seria, se sua mãe tivesse continuado viva.

Se ela teria continuado a ser a nerd que era, se ela ainda seria virgem e se quando Edward chegasse na escola eles poderiam ter um relacionamento sério.

Sabia que assim seria digna de tê-lo.

Mas ela nunca saberia.

— Você fez nosso almoço? — ela perguntou quando eles chegaram a cozinha.

— Claro, você acha que iria deixar minha namorada passando fome? — ele disse piscando e tirou de dentro da geladeira duas lasanhas congeladas.

Bella riu.

Ele as colocou no micro-ondas e pegou refrigerante.

Eles comeram com Bella fazendo gracinhas querendo ele bem relaxado.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — ela disse quando eles terminaram de limpar o que tinha sujado.

— Eu separei alguns filmes para a gente assistir na sala — ele disse arrumando seus óculos.

— Ah não — Bella fez careta — Vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos — ela se aproximou dele e pegou em sua mão — Quero conhecer seu quarto — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Me...meu quarto? — ele gaguejou nervoso.

— Sim, vem — ela disse piscando e o puxando pela mão.

Edward subiu as escadas com ela passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Qual porta? — ela perguntou.

— Bella, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia... ele tá meio bagunçado e...

— Vou ter que abrir uma por uma? — ela disse cruzando os braços.

Ele suspirou e a guiou para uma porta a abrindo.

Ela entrou animada e observou o quarto.

Ele era grande e bem masculino.

Com paredes azuis, um computador com a tela enorme, algumas roupas jogadas e a cama bagunçada. Havia pôster do Star Wars e de alguns jogos.

— É sua cara — ela disse se virando para ele.

— Hum... sim... minha mãe me ajudou a decorar — ele disse mordendo seu lábio.

— Porque você está nervoso? — ela perguntou colocando a mão no rosto dele.

— Nenhuma garota conheceu meu quarto antes — ele sussurrou.

— Que bom, pois quero ser sua primeira em tudo — ela disse e então o beijou.

Ele aprofundou o beijou tocando sua língua na dela e apertando suas mãos na cintura.

Bella suspirou e quebrou o beijo. Ela olhou para ele e sem dizer nada pegou a mão dele e desceu para sua bunda, por cima da sua saia jeans.

— Pode pegar, ela é sua — Bella disse.

Edward mesmo envergonhado, assentiu. Então ele puxou pela bunda com força surpreendendo Bella e desceu a outra mão para a outra banda da bunda dela.

Ele a apertou com força.

— Minha — ele disse em um tom possessivo e Bella se excitou com aquilo.

Aquela possessividade.

Ninguém era possessivo assim com ela.

Ele beijou seu pescoço fazendo a pele dela se arrepiar, até chegar na sua clavícula, ele voltou lambendo e terminou beijando seus lábios com força.

Bella quebrou o beijo ofegante e surpresa pela atitude dele, ainda mais por seu sexo está pulsando.

Ela não imaginou que ficaria excitada com ele, apesar de gostar de seus beijos.

— Vamos para cama — ela disse.

— Não sei, se é uma boa ideia — ele disse sincero.

— É uma ótima ideia, estamos nós dois sozinhos, não há algum mal nisso, somos namorados e jovens Edward... — ela disse acariciando o peito dele.

— Eu nunca fiz isso — ele admitiu envergonhado sem olhar para ela.

— Eu vou gostar de te ensinar — ela disse dando um selinho em seus lábios.

— Você não acha muito rápido?

— Não, eu quero você desde quando o vi pela primeira vez.

— Sério? — ele disse surpreso arrumando seus óculos.

— Sério — ela disse sorrindo e tirou os óculos dele.

— Consegue me ver? — perguntou.

— Sim, só não enxergo nada de longe — ele disse.

— Ótimo — ela disse colocando-os em cima da mesinha do computador — Adoro ver seus olhos — ela disse se surpreendendo pelas palavras terem saindo tão sinceras.

Ela o beijou, deitando na cama dele, o puxando pelo pescoço.

— Droga — ele quebrou o beijo — Não tenho camisinha — ele disse.

— Não me importo quero sentir você sem barreiras — ela disse beijando ele — Além do mais nunca fiz sem camisinha vai ser minha primeira vez também. E não precisa se preocupar com gravidez que eu tomo anticoncepcional.

Ele sorriu e a beijou.

Eles se beijaram profundamente, as mãos de Bella acariciavam seus cabelos desceram por suas costas acariciando-as, Edward desceu suas mãos pela lateral do corpo dela e apertou seu quadril.

Bella gemeu sentindo o corpo dele todo colado ao dele, ela abriu suas pernas e ele ficou melhor posicionado nela.

Entre suas pernas Bella podia sentir sua ereção e se surpreendeu por ele parecer tão grande.

Ela puxou a blusa dele para cima e Edward ergueu os braços dele deixando ela tirar a blusa.

Bella olhou para ele percebendo que ele estava muito tenso.

— Hey — ela disse — Não precisa ficar tão nervoso — falou — Não precisamos fazer nada hoje... só vamos nos conhecer melhor — ela disse acariciando o peito dele vendo o tanto que ele era bonito.

Não era nada musculoso e nem tinha gominhos, mas ele era magro sem exagero tinha um físico esguio bem admirável.

— Eu... quero isso... eu só estou com medo de não ser bom para você — ele disse.

Bella se sentiu tão culpada por está enganando ele.

— Não fique, você é bom para mim — ela disse.

E ele realmente era.

— Que bom, porque eu tô cansado de bater uma toda noite pensando em você — ele disse sorrindo e então lentamente seus olhos se arregalaram e o sorriso sumiu, seu rosto ficou todo vermelho.

Bella olhou para ele surpresa por sua frase e seu palavreado e soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

Mas não era um riso de zoação dele. Mas um riso de felicidade, estranha e por ter achado ele tão fofo.

— Você se masturba pensando em mim? — ela disse se sentindo poderosa e desejada, como nunca se sentiu antes.

— Sim — ele sussurrou baixinho corado.

Bella pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

— Não fique envergonhado e eu gostei de saber disso — ela falou.

— Gostou?

— Sim — ela o beijou delicadamente — Agora vamos dar mais ideias a sua imaginação.

Dizendo isso, Bella então ergueu seu braço e tirou sua blusa rapidamente revelando um sutiã azul marinho lindo que contrastava com sua pele branca.

Ela fez menção de o abrir, mas Edward a parou.

— Não eu quero fazer isso — ele disse e a beijou.

Ele colocou suas mãos por baixo do corpo dela e acariciou suas costas, beijando sua boca com desejo, pressionando seus seios no peito dele.

Ele abriu o fecho do sutiã dela e desceu seus lábios pelo seu pescoço beijando e chupando sua pele sentindo ela se arrepiar.

Ele puxou uma alça depois outra liberando seus seios.

Edward olhou em seus olhos e só depois baixou seus olhos lentamente encarando os seios dela.

Eles eram lindos, seus mamilos rosados e eriçados.

— Você é linda — ele disse subindo sua mão pela lateral do corpo dela até parar na lateral dos seus seios — Eu quero beijar você toda — ele sussurrou se deitando em cima dela novamente, subindo seus lábios para o ouvido dela e mordiscando seu lóbulo — Quero adorar você, quero fazer você sentir prazer, quero te amar…Eu te amo Bella Swan, com todo meu coração — ele disse olhando em seus olhos intensamente.

Bella sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, ninguém, nunca havia dito que a amava desde que sua mãe morreu.

Ninguém.

Nem Charlie. Sempre quando ele dizia isso, ela estava dormindo em sua cama e ela nunca escutava.

— Não chore — ele disse beijando uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto dela.

— Você não pode me amar — ela sussurrou controlando suas emoções.

— Eu não posso, eu já a amo, você é minha vida — ele disse voltando a beija-la com intensidade, mas lentamente, um beijo cheio de amor, carinho e devoção.

Bella sentiu um frio na barriga, um arrepio na alma.

Ela não podia fazer aquilo, com ele, ela não conseguiria.

Mas de repente ela se deu conta de que queria.

Ela queria aquilo.

Ela queria transar com ele.

Queria fazer amor com ele.

Queria que ele beijasse cada parte do seu corpo e sussurrasse que a amava.

Não era mais uma aposta para ela.

Ela não se importava com sua aparecia desleixada de nerd, com sua timidez, com mais nada.

O que será que isso significava?

Ela não podia está apaixonada por ele? Poderia?

Tudo foi esquecido e até seu nome quando os lábios dele tocaram em seu mamilo, Bella sentiu um prazer que nunca havia sentindo e gemeu alto.

Com a reação do corpo dela, ele percebeu que estava fazendo o certo e repetiu o gesto no outro seio, chupando seu mamilo.

Ele ficou alternando, beijando e chupando delicadamente eles e o vão entre eles.

— Posso descer mais? — ele perguntou.

— Deve — ela disse surpresa por sua pergunta.

Edward desceu mais beijando e lambendo seu estomago e até seu umbigo, ele deu beijos abaixo dele ouvindo ela gemer, chegando perto do cós da sua saia.

Corajosamente ele subiu sua mão pelas pernas dela, adentrando a saia e apertou sua coxa.

— Tira sua calça — Bella pediu puxando seu cabelo suavemente.

Edward olhou para ela e assentiu.

Ele ficou em pé rapidamente e abriu sua calça.

Bella suspirou quando o viu vestido apenas com uma cueca boxer que marcava seu volume.

Uau.

Ela pensou o encarando, ele parecia grande.

— Vem — ela o puxou para cima dela e beijou sua boca com desejo.

Suas mãos acariciaram o peito dele subindo e descendo.

Ela desceu mais, sentindo ele estremecer e só parou quando tocou sua ereção.

Ele gemeu chupando o lábio dela.

Bella o empurrou e sentou por cima dele na cama.

Seu sexo ficou em cima da ereção dele e os que separava era apenas suas peças intimas.

Bella subiu na cama e tirou a saia ficando apenas com uma calcinha de renda azul.

Ele gemeu vendo ela sentar em cima dele e começar a se esfregar em sua ereção subindo e descendo nela, por cima da cueca.

Edward gemia e ofegava, apertando a bunda dela e olhando para seus seios.

Ele virou de novo na cama, deitando ela e ficando por cima.

Beijou a boca dela com força e começou a simular que estava entrando e saindo do seu sexo.

Bella gemeu sentindo seu sexo pulsar com o movimento dele, ela passou suas unhas nas costas dele e mordeu seu pescoço, antes de beija-lo com força.

— Droga, Bella... eu não sei... não vou conseguir segurar — ele disse.

— Vem para mim, Edward, goze — ela disse rebolando seu quadril na ereção dele que vinha de encontro a seu sexo que pulsava.

— Eu quero que você goze também — ele suspirou.

— Acaricie meu clitóris, virei mais rápido assim — ela disse mordendo seu lábio.

Bella então pegou a mão dele e a fez se infiltrar em sua calcinha Edward sentiu o botão do prazer dela e gemeu ainda mais, ele esfregou com sua mão aquele ponto e Bella começou a se contorcer a sua frente e gemer alto.

Aquilo foi o que bastou para ele chegar a sua própria liberação.

Ele gemeu também se entregando a sensação e ele gozou ainda de roupa íntima.

Bella estava ofegante sentindo todo seu corpo estremecer, nunca um orgasmo tinha sido assim para ela.

Tão intenso, tão verdade...tão certo.

Eles ficaram em silencio até normalizarem a respiração um pouco.

Edward levantou seu rosto vendo que ela estava sorrindo, isso o fez sorrir e beijar seus lábios docemente.

Bella quebrou o beijo rindo.

— Nem aguentamos tirar a roupa — ela disse achando graça.

Ele riu também.

— Não tenho culpa, você é gostosa de mais — ele disse — Mas podemos continuar não? — falou.

Bella sorriu por aquele lado desinibido dele.

— Se você aguentar? — ela arqueou sua sobrancelha e ele aceitou a provocação beijando seus lábios com força.

Sua mão estava prestes a tirar sua calcinha quando um telefone tocou.

Ambos gemeram de frustração e Edward se levantou da cama pegando o celular.

— Oi — ele atendeu.

Bella o encarou com um biquinho.

— Já está vindo? Não, não quero — ele disse com uma visível cara de decepção — tá tchau — disse e desligou.

Bella o encarou.

— Alice já está em Forks — ele disse.

Bella não pode conter sua cara triste também, mas suspirou sentando na cama.

— Então é melhor, você ir se limpar e descermos — ela disse e ele assentiu dando um selinho em seus lábios.

— Não queria parar — ele sussurrou.

— Vamos ter outras oportunidades — ela disse e ele assentiu.

Pegou algo no armário e sua calça do chão.

Bella aproveitou e vestiu sua roupa também deixando uma lembrancinha para ele debaixo do seu travesseiro. Ela até arrumou sua cama.

Ele saiu do banheiro e pegou sua blusa no chão colocando a peça.

Bella sorriu para ele que corou.

Ela balançou a cabeça e o beijou, se perguntando como ela deixou aquilo acontecer com ela.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Aiin gente... Tá chegando a parte que o Edward vai descobrir tudo, se não me engano é no terceiro depois desse, preparem os lencinhos...

Não tenho muito o que dizer, só comentem ok? Amaaando os comentários, nem consigo acreditar que a fic já tem recomendações isso só faz me da mais vontade ainda de escrever nessa fic...

Ainda tem muitas surpresas e reviravoltas...  
haha  
beijos  
Semana que vem eu volto com maaais  
lalac


	8. Escolha Errada

_Já achou a surpresinha que deixei para você?,_ ela enviou a mensagem para Edward sorrindo malvada.

 _Não a onde?_ Ele mandou de volta rapidamente.

P _asse a mão debaixo do seu travesseiro ;)_ ela disse sabendo que ele já estava deitado na cama assim como ela estava.

Ela tinha passado o resto da tarde com ele, assistindo filme e dessa vez Alice participou também. Bella riu muito com a interação dela e de Edward os dois brigavam que só, mas ela podia perceber que se amavam. Alice até conversou com ela amigavelmente.

Queria ter uma irmã, lembrou-se da sua tia, elas eram quase irmãs, sentia falta dela.

Ela sorriu quando sentiu seu celular vibrar.

— Oii — ela atendeu.

— _Droga, Bella, não acredito que você deixou isso para mim_ — ele disse do outro lado da linha.

— Não gostou? Achei que poderia te inspirar nas suas brincadeiras noturnas _..._ — ela disse desinibida.

— _É claro que eu gostei, não acredito que ficou aqui em casa aquele tempo todo sem calcinha._

Ela sorriu.

Sua voz parecia tão torturada.

— Ela ainda está cheirosa? — ela perguntou sentindo uma onda de prazer ao imagina-lo cheirando sua calcinha.

Ela ouviu um barulho de respiração profunda.

— _Muito e melada ainda, droga eu... eu estou duro de novo_ — ele falou.

— Que bom, assim estarei me tocando pensando em você se masturbando com minha calcinha — ela disse provocadora e riu.

— _Você é muito malvada_ — ele disse apenas.

— Você nem imagina — ela disse sentindo um nó em sua garganta.

— É melhor irmos dormir... — ela falou depois de alguns segundos de silencio.

— Sim, é... Eu te amo tá? Durma bem.

— Você também, beijo — ela desligou depois dele mandar outro beijo para ela.

Bella sentiu seu coração se apertar.

Ela fechou seus olhos e abraçou seu celular pensando nele.

Ele começou a vibrar e Bella se animou pensando que ele estava ligando novamente, nem olhou o identificador de chamados e atendeu.

— _Bella hey_ — Victória disse do outro lado da linha.

— Ah oi — Bella disse com decepção.

— _Vai ter festa na casa do Mike, bora?_

— Hoje não Vic, estou com dor de cabeça — Bella mentiu.

— _Ah sério que você está recusando uma festa?_

— Sim — Bella deu um riso falso — E estou morrendo de cólica sabe como é...

— _Ah que pena, Riley comprou uma droga nova e vamos experimentar_..

— Fica para próxima, você sabe como é — Bella disse.

— _Sim, eu sei, então tchau amiga._

— Tchau.

Bella disse e desligou.

Droga nova. Festa. Próxima.

Bella não queria nada daquilo.

Ela só queria ele.

Edward.

Fechou seus olhos pensando nele.

No seu sorriso metálico, nos seus olhos...

Foi quando percebeu o que estava bem diante dela.

Bella havia se apaixonado por Edward.

E ela não tinha a menor ideia do que faria com isso.

...

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, com aprovas finais chegando.

Bella havia perdido a vergonha total de Edward.

Ela não se importava, mas com os sussurros que davam sempre quando os viam juntos, no refeitório ou caminhando de mãos dadas pelo corredor.

Pela primeira vez ela estava se sentindo feliz.

Ela se sentia amada e protegida por Edward.

Ele estava cada dia bem diferente também, mas solto e brincalhão com ela.

Eles se viam todo dia e conversavam até tarde por mensagens, a cada dia o relacionamento deles esquentava.

Eles haviam se arriscado e tinham feito sexo por telefone uma noite, foi divertido e libertador.

Bella amou a experiência e ficou ansiosa para experimentar aquilo com ele. Juntos.

Teve uma vez, que Charlie pegou-os no maior amasso no sofá.

Bella nunca tinha se sentindo tão envergonhada.

Edward estava sem blusa e as mãos dele estava em sua bunda por dentro da saia.

Eles estavam tão absortos um no outro que nem ouviram Charlie chegando.

Edward fugiu dali mais rápido que um raio, o que fez Bella rir depois que passou o momento constrangedor.

Charlie ainda quis ter a conversa com a filha, mas ela garantiu que sua mãe tinha tido com ela antes de morrer.

Bella estava cada dia mais apaixonada e encantada por Edward e desesperada com medo dele descobrir a aposta sabia que ele nunca a perdoaria.

Então o jeito era quebrar aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ela então mandou uma mensagem para Riley para que se encontrassem depois do treino, ele já respondeu com segundas intenções.

Quando eles se encontraram no vestiário, ele tentou agarra-la, mas ela o empurrou.

— Riley, não posso mais continuar com isso — Bella disse sincera.

— Com isso o que? — ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Com a aposta Riley, Edward não merece isso.

Ele riu e pegou o braço dela, a apertando com força.

— Estou pouco me lixando, você não pode quebrar uma aposta assim, vai dizer que está gostando do nerdizinho quatro olho?

— Sim eu estou — Bella disse firme puxando seu braço — E não fale assim dele. Vamos fazer um novo acordo, eu faço qualquer outra coisa e você esquece essa aposta de uma vez por todas.

Riley a encarou e deu um sorriso.

— Qualquer coisa?

— Sim — ela disse rápido demais.

— Tudo bem, vai ter uma festa no final de semana quero que vá comigo — ele disse.

— Riley não posso, se Edward souber...

— Vai ser em Port Angeles, ninguém daqui vai, sem namoradinho nem vai desconfiar...um amigo meu que vai dar a festa.

— Eu não vou ficar com você — ela disse convicta.

— Não preciso, só quero que me acompanhe — ele disse.

— Tudo bem — ela suspirou — Vai esquecer a aposta? — ela perguntou estendendo a mão.

— Que aposta? — ele disse pegando na mão dela.

Bella sentiu um enorme peso sair de seus ombros.

...

Bella disse a seu pai que dormira aquele dia na casa da Jessica.

Ela não quis ficar tão bonita então vestiu apenas uma calça jeans de cintura alta e uma blusa regata com uma jaqueta por cima.

Riley franziu as sobrancelhas assim que a viu sair de casa.

Felizmente seu pai estava trabalhando então ele não a questionaria por sair com outro homem ao invés do seu namorado.

— Não, coloque um vestido — ele disse assim que a viu.

— Você não manda nas minhas roupas — ela disse com raiva.

— Você quer que eu ligue para seu namoradinho?

Bella bufou e voltou para dentro da casa rapidamente.

Riley tentou toca-la durante o caminho todo e Bella empurrava sua mão.

Algo dentro dela dizia que ela tinha feito a escolha errada.

Ela queria acreditar que não.

Queria acreditar que daria tudo certo.

Que iria para essa festa, que Riley apenas tentaria ficar com ela, mas quando ela recusasse ele iria deixar para lá. E depois poderiam ir embora e a aposta seria esquecida.

Mal sabia do quão errada estava.

A festa era em uma casa de andar de um amigo de Riley que seus pais estavam viajando.

Bella sabia que ia se arrepender assim que entrou na casa.

A música era alta e os jogos de luzes piscavam sem parar. Pessoas bebiam e fumavam cigarro ou droga. Mulheres e homens dançavam e alguns casais se beijavam sem o menor pudor, tanto homens com homem, mulheres com mulheres, outros até formavam trios.

A área da piscina estava cheia gente e algumas meninas banhavam lá sem a parte de cima da roupa e alguns meninos estavam só com a cueca.

Bella sentiu seu estomago embrulhar.

Como ela gostava de lugares assim antes?

— Vem vou te apresentar meu amigo — ele disse a guiando.

Tinha um homem loiro que dançavam com uma mulher, ele sorriu soltando a mulher assim que viu Riley.

O sorriso dele fez Bella sentir uma sensação ruim.

—Riley cara e aí?

— Beleza brow — ele disse e deram um toque de mãos — Essa é Bella a menina que te falei — ele disse.

— Ela e uma delícia mesmo — James disse lambendo a boca e se aproximou dando um beijo no rosto de Bella que sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, mas não de prazer e sim de medo.

Ela não foi nada com a cara dele.

— Acho que vamos precisar daquela bebida para ela — Riley falou.

James sorriu.

— Vou pegar — ele disse saindo.

— Que bebida? O que você está aprontando Riley? — Bella disse desconfiada.

— Relaxa, Bella, é só um drink, normal — ele disse ascendendo um cigarro de maconha.

Estendeu a Bella.

— Eu não vou beber nada — ela disse recusando o cigarro que ele ofereceu.

Riley tragou o cigarro e soprou a fumaça na cara dela.

Bella prendeu a respiração.

Ela não queria sentir aquele cheiro.

Ela não queria mais nada disso.

Ela só queria Edward.

Só queria a chance de ser alguém digna de estar ao seu lado.

O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Será que se ela não tivesse se aberto com ele e contado toda a verdade, não teria sido melhor? Ele não a teria perdoado?

Essa resposta, infelizmente, ela nunca teria.

James voltou com duas cervejas em uma mão em um copo na outra.

— Aqui linda.

— Eu não vou beber isso — ela disse rápido.

— Bom James me espera aqui enquanto eu faço uma ligação? Tenho uma ótima história para contar para um nerdizinho da escola.

— Você não tem o número dele — ela disse rapidamente.

— Quer apostar para ver? — ele disse arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela o telefone na mão — Vamos vire de uma vez — ele insistiu.

— Não, vou beber isso — Bella disse, ela sabia que se bebesse aquilo seria o fim.

Queria chorar.

Queria fugir dali e voltar para Edward.

— Bebe logo, gatinha, é só energético com tequila, não tem nada aí não — James disse impaciente e como para comprovar deu um gole na bebida.

Bella respirou aliviada.

Viu que Riley estava mexendo na lista de contatos.

Droga.

Ela pegou o copo e virou.

Só quando ela olhou o fundo e viu que tinha um resto de um pó branco dentro, ela cuspiu, mas era tarde demais já havia bebido dois.

— O que vocês botaram aqui dentro? — Ela disse com raiva.

James e Riley riram e tocaram as mãos.

— Eu vou embora daqui — ela disse se virando Riley a agarrou apertando seu braço com forca.

— Não vai não, vadia — ele disse e a puxou para ele sem o menor cuidado.

James riu ficando atrás dela.

Bella queria não se lembrar de nada depois disso.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Bem...agora começou o drama da história...

Eu ia postar segunda o capitulo, em comemoração da recomendação da fic, mas acabou que não deu tempo.

Bem, mais um capitulo e no outro o Edward vai descobrir tudo...

Vou esperar vocês comentarem para eu falar algo...

Então comentem, que responderei vocês...

Sexta volto com mais...

beeijos


	9. Abusada

No outro dia Bella acordou com dor de cabeça e enjoada.

Estava se sentindo estranha e parecia que todas as juntas de seu corpo doíam.

Tudo piorou quando se deu conta que estava deitada entre James e Riley e ambos estavam nus.

Inclusive ela.

Bella gritou saindo da cama em um salto, ignorando toda a dor que sentiu inclusive em uma parte do seu corpo que nunca tinha sido tocada.

— O que porra vocês fizeram comigo? — Bella falou horrizada acordando os dois, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas.

James se espreguiçou na cama e riu.

— Nada que você não tenha pedido gatinha — ele disse.

— Eu vou matar vocês — ela disse chorando e pulando em cima deles.

— Hey para com isso Bella — Riley disse a segurando.

— Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso — ela disse chorando.

— Não estou pedindo seu perdão — ele disse sem nenhum remorso.

...

Bella quis recusar voltar para casa com Riley, mas engolindo seu orgulho e raiva ela sentou ao lado dele durante uma hora em silêncio, com um nó em sua garganta que estava fazendo ela quase não conseguir respirar..

Quando ela chegou a sua casa bateu a porta com força do carro dele e saiu.

Bella subiu as escadas correndo ignorado o chamado do seu pai.

Ela tirou sua roupa e pulou no chuveiro esfregando sua pele até ficar vermelha.

Ela chorou ali debaixo se sentindo suja e humilhada.

Edward nunca poderia saber daquilo.

Nunca.

Ninguém poderia saber.

Seu sexo doía e estava vermelho assim como a bunda de Bella e havia marcas de mãos em sua bunda e de chupões em seu corpo.

Havia até um pouco de sangue seco em suas partes intimas.

Nada que você não tenha pedido gatinha.

Ela sabia que não tinha pedido nada daquilo.

Não mesmo.

Eles a drogaram sem ela saber, abusaram dela e fizeram sabe-se lá o que.

Ela sabia que não queria aquilo.

Ela sabia e sentia, que tinha sido abusada.

Ela podia se lembrar, agora de flashes da noite anterior.

Deles rindo.

Dela dançando como uma doida por causa da droga que colocaram na bebida para ela.

Lembrava-se que ela teve várias alucinações.

Se lembrava até de ter visto Edward em algumas, se lembrava de ter ido até ele e o beijado, mas quando via não era ele que estava ali e sim um estranho.

Também não era Riley ou James.

Ela tinha desmaiado em algum ponto e quando acordou estava deitada numa cama com James esfregando seu membro na boca dela.

Ela tinha gritado e ele tinha enfiado de uma vez, tentou se mexer mais percebeu que Riley a segurava.

Ela gritou pedindo para eles pararem, mas ela estava drogada e eles eram mais forte.

Ela chorou e implorou para eles pararem com aquilo, mas eles bateram nela.

Se lembrava dela chamando por Edward, esperando quem sabe assim ele chegasse no quarto e a salvasse.

Se lembrava de quando eles tinham gozado a primeira vez ela saiu correndo, mas a porta estava trancada e ela foi puxada com força pelo cabelo.

Dessa vez eles foram mais brutos, ela gritava de dor.

Ela tinha sido estruprada.

Sabia disso.

Ela não queria nada daquilo, nada.

Agora sim que não merecia Edward.

Mas ela não podia contar para ninguém.

Edward nunca a perdoaria.

Nunca.

Ela precisava ser forte.

Edward, nem seu pai podiam desconfiar de nada.

Ela saiu do banheiro e vestiu em seu quarto um conjunto de moletom cinza.

Seu rosto estava inchado, seus olhos vermelhos e sua bunda dolorida.

Pegou seu celular vendo que tinha três mensagens de Edward

 _Boom diia flor do dia já acordou? 10:17_

 _Ainda dormindo baby? 12:27 a;m_

 _Você está bem?_ 02:13 p.m

 _Oi, não estou me sentindo bem, desculpe a demora para responder. Beijo,_ ela enviou.

— Bella tudo bem? — Seu pai disse batendo e abrindo a porta.

— Sim, papai — Bella disse.

— Como foi lá na Jessica?

— Foi bom — ela respondeu apenas lagrimas enchendo seus olhos.

Charlie se aproximou e beijou sua testa.

— Não se esqueça que eu estou aqui para o que precisar, filha.

Bella chorou o resto do dia.

...

No dia seguinte ela acordou cedo.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e estava com olheiras, passou um pouco de maquiagem para disfarçar.

Resolveu ir ver Edward, ela precisava dele, precisava sentir seu carinho, seu amor. Sabia que não merecia, mas ela tinha que aproveitar enquanto ainda o tinha.

— Bella querida tudo bem? — Esme disse gentilmente abrindo a porta para ela.

— Oi Esme, Edward está?

— Sim, ele está jogando no quarto.

— Eu posso subir lá? — Ela pediu.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou olhando para Bella atentamente.

— Sim eu só preciso falar com ele...

— Tudo bem, mas mantenha a porta aberta.

Bella assentiu agradecendo e indo para escada.

Ela parou na porta sentindo a paz ao encontrar quando ela viu Edward sentado na cadeira jogando despreocupado no computador.

Ele estava sem blusa e usava apenas uma calça de moletom.

Seu peito estava nu e seus óculos em seu rosto e usava fones de ouvido

— Toma essa zumbi miserável — ele disse.

Bella sorriu e se aproximou dele lentamente.

Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo no pescoço dele.

Edward pausou o jogo e se virou para ela rápido.

— Hey — ele disse quando a viu e deu um grande sorriso, mostrando todo seu aparelho.

— Oi — ela falou indo até ele e o abraçou com força.

— Você ta bem? — ele perguntou.

Bella suspirou e sentou no seu colo na cadeira.

— Sim só queria ver você — Ela disse.

Edward acariciou seu rosto e olhou em seus olhos.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou.

Sabia que tinha acontecido algo.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Nada estou bem, porque não me ensina a jogar? — ela pediu sentando no colo dele.

Ele deu de ombros e ensinou ela a jogar Resident Evil.

Bella pode se distrair um pouco e se divertiu com Edward, ela fez chocolate e pipoca e eles passaram o resto da tarde assistindo Star Wars na sala, com Edward comentando algumas coisas.

— Posso te pedir uma coisa? — Ela perguntou depois que acabaram o primeiro filme.

— Até mais de uma — ele disse beijando seu rosto.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Prometa para mim que independente do que acontecer com a gente, com as nossas vidas, prometa que nunca vai desistir de mim que vai me amar para sempre.

—Eu te amarei para sempre, independente do que acontecer, eu sempre vou te amar Bella — ele prometeu beijando seus lábios com delicadeza.

— Eu também, eu te amarei para sempre Edward — ela disse engolindo o nó em sua garganta.

 _E isso é a única coisa boa que tenho dentro se_ mim, ela completou em pensamentos.

Edward a beijou profundamente, feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras pela primeira vez.

Aquilo, eles, era certo.

Ele sabia.

...

Bella naquela semana recusou a ver Riley. Ele soltava um risinho sempre quando se esbarravam pelo corredor e Bella apenas desviava dele o máximo que conseguia também.

Almoçou com Edward atrás do ginásio e passaram o intervalo todo ali.

Eles conversavam, estudaram, riram e se beijaram.

— Como vai ser depois da formatura? —Ela perguntou em um dia.

— Vamos esperar chegar as cartas depois veremos — ele disse também apreensivo.

— E se você passar para Havard?

— Eu vou para qual você for Bella.

— Não é justo com você..seu sonho é ir para lá...

— Meu sonho é ficar com você — ele disse.

Bella beijou seus lábios profundamente.

— Quero fazer amor com você depois da última prova — ela sussurrou.

— Na sexta? — Ele engoliu em seco.

— Sim, meu pai vai chegar tarde do trabalho e a aula vai acabar cedo.. — ela disse.

— Não vejo a hora disso — ele sorriu e a beijou.

Bella queria aquilo.

Ela precisava, necessitava daquilo.

De sentir ele por inteiro.

Riley não a procurou mais, mas sempre que eles se encontravam no corredor, seus olhos diziam que ele estava aprontando algo.

Ela tinha medo.

Sabia que perderia Edward.

Ela sentia.

Ela precisava de Edward, senti-lo, como ninguém sentiu ele.

Precisava do seu amor, do seu carinho.

Precisava que ele tirasse toda a sujeira que ela sentia em seu corpo.

Do seu amor, da sua proteção.

Sabia que não merecia.

Mas ela era egoísta.

Ela o amava.

Ela queria ser sua primeira e sua única.

Ela queria se sentir capaz de que podia ser amada de novo.

Não de ser violada.

Infelizmente as coisas não foram como ela imaginou.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Não querem me matar né?

Sei que muitas pessoas acham denecessario essa violência em fic, mas eu acho necessário em algumas sim. Para mostrar sabe, a diferença do personagem, como ele cresceu e como isso vai influenciar ele...

Como podem ver a Bella, está sendo muito forte guardando isso tudo para ela.

Mas uma hora ela vai desmoronar...

Ainda mais quando o Edward descobrir tudo, que vai ser no próximo...

O drama oficialmente começou...

Então... preparem os lencinhos...

Prometo que ele vai ser curto, acho que só uns três ou quatro capítulos no máximo e com cenas felizes as vezes, vocês nem vão perceber hehe

Comeeentem, como atingiram a meta de 100 comentário, ganharam post na segunda... Então eu volto o grande capitulo...

Espero que vocês entendam o próximo... nele... bem vou deixar vocês lerem primeiro depois falo kkkk

Mais tarde tem post na Mãe do Meu Melhor Amigo, para descontriar haha

comeeeenteeem,

amando os comentários

beijos


	10. Acabou

Acabou que não deu certo o plano deles já que Bella menstruou.

Ela nunca ficou tão aliviado quando viu aquele sangue escorrer, estava adiantada e chegou a conclusão que foi por tudo que tinha passado.

Ela sabia que era prevenida, mesmo assim ficou aliviada quando menstrou.

Não se lembrava se James e Riley tinham usado camisinha, mas agora com sua menstruação tinha certeza que pelo menos gravida ela não estava, então provavelmente eles tinham usado.

Felizmente.

Ela só ficou frustrada porque isso cancelou seus planos com Edward.

Ficou com dor o dia todo e Edward foi o namorado perfeito dizendo que estava tudo bem e passaram a sexta assistindo filme em comemoração ao fim das aulas.

Bella pediu mil desculpas para Edward mesmo ele dizendo que estava tudo bem e combinaram que teriam sua primeira vez no baile formatura dali duas semanas.

As cartas que tinha mandado chegaram e Bella gritou de entusiasmo quando viu que ela tinha passado para Yale.

E Yale era uma das tantas que Edward também tinha passado.

Eles ficaram muito felizes e começaram a fazer mil planos, felizes da vida.

Até quem sabe de morarem juntos em um apartamento.

Uma vida nova.

Longe de qualquer pessoa de Forks.

De qualquer fofoca, de qualquer passado.

Era o sonho de Bella.

Esquecer tudo que viveu ali.

Todos seus erros.

Começar em um lugar novo com ele.

Fazer o certo agora.

Na colação de grau Bella estava feliz da vida.

Edward também estava radiante.

Assim como todos que estavam ali.

Quando jogou o chapéu para cima nem esperou para pega-lo e correu para seu namorado. Edward riu e a abraçou a girando no ar, fazendo a rir.

Ela jantou com seu pai e a família de Edward, Alice estava mais aberta com ela e elas conversaram bastante.

Seu pai estava meio estranho e Bella soube logo porquê.

Edward parecia nervoso e logo pediu a atenção de todos na mesa e olhou para Bella sorrindo lindamente, ele havia tirado o aparelho naquela semana e seu sorriso estava ainda mais bonito.

Ela o estava achando tão parecido com o Clark Kant, com aqueles óculos, seus olhos claros e de terno, simplesmente lindo.

— Bom, eu sei que todos podem achar cedo o que eu vou falar, mas eu já conversei com o pai de Bella sobre isso e bem, não é só porque eu vou fazer isso que significa que precisamos fazer isso em um mês — ele disse olhando para todos na mesa, antes de olhar para Bella — Eu só quero que todos saibam o que eu sinto para você é para sempre, e não algo passageiro eu quero dormir e acordar com você todos os dias da minha vida. Não precisa ser nesse mês, ou no próximo ano, pode ser depois que nós nos formamos, mas um dia, Isabella Swan, eu quero que seja minha esposa, então quer se casar comigo e ser minha para sempre? — Ele disse colocando um anel na mão dela.

Bella mal conseguia ver por causa das lágrimas.

Seu coração parecia que ia explodir em seu peito.

Casar.

Ele queria se casar com ela.

Um dia.

Bella nunca imaginou isso.

Conseguiu balbucionar um sim e sentiu os lábios de Edward nos seus.

Ela iria se casar com o homem da sua vida.

Não tinha como nada ser melhor que aquilo.

...

— Eu te amo, te amo, te amo — Bella disse o beijando diversas vezes no rosto.

Edward riu feliz arrumando seus óculos.

— Se soubesse que ia ficar assim, tinha a pedido em casamento antes — ele falou.

— Ah meu Deus, nem acredito que estou noiva, é tão lindo — Bella disse olhando a aliança em seu dedo.

— Bem fico feliz que tenha gostado, mal posso esperar para isso se tornar realidade — ele disse.

— Bem, daqui 5 dias é o baile e eu mal posso esperar para ser só sua — ela disse o beijando.

Ele sorriu.

— Nem eu, Bella — Edward disse a beijando.

Eles ainda ficaram namorando um pouquinho ali na varanda da casa de Bella, antes de Edward se despedir dela e ir embora.

Bella dormiu a noite toda abraçada a sua mão e com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

...

— Vamos para outra festinha do James? — Riley disse ao telefone.

— Vai se ferrar— Bella disse com raiva.

Ouviu um riso.

— Não vai querer que seu noivinho saiba a verdade sobre você, não é?

— Tente, vai ser sua palavra contra a minha — Bella disse cansada já de suas ameaças.

— Ah é ?

— Me deixe em paz Riley, por favor — e desligou.

...

—Você está tão linda — Edward não cansava de dizer aquilo desde que chegaram ao baile.

Bella sorriu apaixonada para ele. Vestia um vestido cor de turquesa, curto era justo até sua cintura com renda e depois descia com uma saia meia rodada.

Ela tinha ganhado aquele vestido de sua mãe, no último aniversário que passaram juntas.

Ela nunca o tinha usado.

Aquele era o momento perfeito.

— É porque você ainda não viu minha calcinha.

— Droga baby— ele disse beijando seus lábios.

O baile estava divertido eles dançaram e até tomaram um pouco de poncho batizado. Victória foi eleita a rainha do baile junto com Riley, o jeito que ele a olhou de cima do palanque fez o coração de Bella se apertar.

Por um momento antes do anuncio ela tinha imaginado uma cena de horror em sua cabeça, pensou que Riley poderia ter adulterado de algumas formas os resultados para ela e Edward serem os vencedores e ali ele desmascara-la, na verdade ela tinha tido um pesadelo com aquilo.

Mas felizmente, tinha sido apenas isso um pesadelo.

Ela pediu para eles irem logo embora.

Queria ficar sozinha com ele, para afastar todos esses pensamentos e sensações ruins que estava sentindo

Bella disse que ia ao banheiro, mas quando voltou não encontrou Edward a esperando.

— Alice você viu seu irmão? — Ela perguntou a cunhada.

— Ele disse que ia na biblioteca... se encontrar com você — Alice respondeu franzindo o cenho.

Bella assentiu confusa e foi atrás dele.

Assim que abriu a porta para seu horror Edward não estava sozinho.

Ele estava ali com Riley que sorria olhando para algo na parede Bella acompanhou seu olhar e sentiu tudo que iria acontecer.

Seu corpo todo gelou e seu coração se apertou.

Na parede mostrava um vídeo que vinha de um projetor. Não tinha som nenhum saindo, mas a imagem falava tudo por sim só.

Tinha uma mulher ali, ela estava deitada por cima de Riley que a penetrava em seu sexo, James estava atrás e segurava seus braços com força enquanto a invadia por trás.

Para seu horror aquela mulher ali, era ela.

E Edward estava assistindo aquilo.

Era isso.

Seu pior pesadelo tinha acontecido.

Sabia que ele iria pensar que ela tinha querido aquilo, sabia que aquele era o fim.

O vídeo acabou e Riley sorriu quando a viu ali.

— Bom só queria que visse quem ela é de verdade— ele disse rindo ainda mais ao ver Bella — fique com a putinha agora e aproveite bem dela assim como eu e todos já aproveitaram — e saiu da sala.

Bella não conseguia fazer nada encarando Edward.

Ele estava pálido e olhava para a parede a onde momentos antes exibia a imagem dela.

— Edward... — Bella disse seu nome como uma súplica.

Ele virou a cabeça lentamente na direção dela e Bella se quebrou com o que viu em seus olhos.

— Não — ele disse alto e claro, sua voz cortante como faca afiada — Porque? Porque você fez isso?... Comigo?

— Você tem que me deixar explicar — ela disse.

Ele riu, mas seu riso era cheio de escárnio.

— Explicar o que? Que fez uma aposta para tirar a virgindade do nerdizinho feio e virgem? Que ria dele pelas costas e tinha nojo de beija-lo? Que cada palavra que me disse era mentira? Que me traia com Riley, o amigo dele e sabe-se lá mais quantos?

— Na-Não... não foi assim — ela disse gaguejando seus olhos úmidos de lágrimas.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você vai conseguir o que queria — ele disse amargurado e a agarrou.

Bella quis resistir mais os lábios dele eram como amarras no seu. E no fundo ela achou que se ela o estava beijando era porque ele não estava com tanta raiva assim.

Que ele iria perdoa-la.

Aceitou seu beijo bruto e seu corpo ser pressionado com força na prateleira da biblioteca vazia.

Quando as mãos dele deslizaram dos seus seios para sua perna, ela entendeu o que ele tinha dito.

— Edward para — ela disse ofegante sentindo suas costas doerem e da força que ele a pressionou.

Não que ela se importasse, mas ele estava com tanta raiva e tinha entendido tudo errado.

Sabia que precisava fazer ele escutar.

— Você não pediu para eles pararem quando eles a comiam como uma prostituta? Porque eu vou parar agora? Eu não sou seu noivo? Mereço isso também não? — ele disse cheio de sarcasmo.

— Eu não... por favor, vamos só para outro lugar. Conversar e...

— Cala a boca — ele enfiou suas mãos na saia do vestido e puxou sua calcinha a rasgando.

— Edward — ela choramingou, ela não queria isso assim.

Não desse jeito.

Queria seu Edward delicado, amoroso, que sussurraria o quanto a amava e o quanto ela era linda no momento que eles fariam amor.

Ele não era aquele garoto frio como gelo.

Não queria ele com aquela raiva toda dentro dele.

Quando menos percebeu ela gritou de dor e prazer sentindo o membro dele a invadir de uma vez.

Ele a preencheu completamente.

Ela nunca sentiu algo assim.

Completa.

Se antes ainda restava alguma dúvida, agora ela tinha certeza que ele era o homem da sua vida.

Um prazer tomou conta do seu corpo.

— Ah... Edward — ela gemeu querendo mais e mais, mesmo que não fosse do jeito que tinha imaginado, ela o queria.

Sempre iria querer.

Os movimentos dele foram desconcertados e brutos com força e estocando dentro dela.

O prazer percorreu seu corpo, sua língua tocou a dele se entrelaçando e ela chupou seu lábio.

Ela só não imaginava que aquele seria o último beijo.

— Ahh... isso... mais Edward, maaais — ela implorou.

Sempre iria querer mais dele.

Sabia que ele agora seria o único homem que a teria.

Só ele.

Edward não durou muito e mordeu seu lábio com força quando gozou.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e o corpo de Bella caiu no chão. Seu corpo pulsava querendo mais.

Ela tinha ficado tão perto de atingir seu orgasmo.

Mas sabia que não teria mais.

Que ela tinha se enganado.

Que ele não iria perdoa-la tão fácil assim.

Seu coração se quebrou antes mesmo dele pronunciar aquelas palavras.

Ele se abaixou e pegou a calcinha rasgada dela, depois de arrumar suas calças.

— Parabéns ganhou sua aposta espero que esteja feliz e não se importe de eu levar esse pequeno presente para que eu não esqueça a vagabunda que você é.

E ele saiu dali sem olhar para trás.

Indo para o lugar mais distante possível daquela cidade.

Daquela dor.

O lugar mais longe possível dela.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, estão aí ainda?

Bem... espero que sim...

Então o que acharam do capitulo?

Espero que vocês tenham entendido o lado de Edward e que entendam que isso não foi um estrupo.

Bella queria parar apenas para ir para outro lugar, mas ela queria isso. Se ela tivesse dito um não ele com certeza teria parado, mas ela em nenhum momento disse não.

ele foi um pouco bruto sim, mas porque ele ficou com muita raiva. Ele é um adolescente, se lembrem disso, um humano, não um vampiro perfeito, aqui ele erra, ambos erraram.

Ele amava a noiva dele, tinham feito planos de casamento, de morarem juntos, estudarem, ele acreditava nela. Mas quando viu o vídeo de Riley e ele contaminou Edward dizendo que aquilo era tudo mentira, que a Bella em nenhum momento gostou dele de verdade, o que sabemos que é mentira que ela se apaixonou por ele.

Bem agora é cada um saber lidar com a consequência dos seus atos.

Bem... o próximo ta bem sofrido também... mas logo acaba o drama haha

comeeeente por favor...

beeijos


	11. Força

Bella não soube quanto tempo ficou deitada no chão sentindo um buraco negro no seu peito que cada vez ficar maior e maior.

Ela chorou de dor, culpa e arrependimento.

 _Parabéns ganhou sua aposta espero que esteja feliz e não se importe de eu levar esse pequeno presente para que eu não esqueça a vagabunda que você é._

A vagabunda que você é.

Ela não conseguia esquecer essa frase.

Sabia que merecia cada palavra e cada gesto, cada dor que ela estava sentindo.

Ela era isso.

Ela era uma puta.

Uma vagabunda.

Uma vadia.

Ela era aquilo e muito mais.

Ela havia o machucado.

Ela o tinha traído várias vezes, da pior fora possível.

Ela havia quebrado e despedaçado o coração dele.

Um coração que era tão bom, que era tão puro.

Ela o tinha corrompido.

Ela não merecia viver.

Ela não merecia nada mais.

E ela não queria.

Ela viu a sala ficando clara, mas não tinha força para se mexer. Apenas revivia tudo que tinha ali se passado ali na sua mente.

A primeira vez deles.

Tinha tudo para ser tão perfeita se eles tivessem ido logo embora.

Mas não. Foi um ato cheio de raiva e dor.

Porque? Porque?

Ela tinha que ter feito aquela aposta com Riley?

Porque tinha que ter se apaixonado por ele? Por Edward?

Porque ela o tinha o machucado tanto assim?

Porque?

Ouviu a porta abrir e se encolheu, só percebendo agora que seu corpo todo tremia.

— Bella — ela ouviu a voz do seu pai e seu choro se intensificou.

Ele a pegou do chão e a embolou em seus braços sentando ali, beijou sua testa e a confortou.

— O que aconteceu? Edward fez algo com você? Me diga Bella — seu pai implorou.

— Não pai eu que sou a vagabunda da história — Bella disse sua voz rouca. Sua garganta ardia, mesmo assim ela precisava botar para fora tudo que tinha feito, como se isso fosse tirar um pouco da dor que sentia.

Mas não tiraria.

Nunca isso sairia dela.

Mesmo assim ela se abriu com ele.

Ela contou tudo.

Mesmo sabendo que isso causaria dor a seu pai e poderia fazer ele se afastar ainda mais dela.

Mas ela precisava falar.

Precisava colocar para fora.

E então falou.

Desde como se sentiu com a morte da mãe dela, como saía com diversos meninos, fumava maconha, bebia, de como apostou com Riley que tiraria a virgindade de Edward.

De como havia se apaixonado por ele, de que Riley a ameaçou e de como ele acabou com toda sua vida.

De como ela tinha quebrado o coração do garoto que ela amava, de como ele tinha deixado-a ali.

De como ele deveria estar sofrendo agora, por culpa dela.

— Eu sou uma vagabunda papai, eu sou uma puta eu mereço isso, ninguém me merece, você deve se envergonhar de mim.

— Shii Bells querida não... não diga isso. Não fale isso, eu sei que me distanciei um pouco depois da morte de sua mãe, mas eu sempre tive aqui querida, eu sempre te amei.

— Eu não mereço que ninguém me ame — ela fungou.

— Você é uma adolescente ainda, Bella, está apenas começando a vida agora. Você é humana querida e erra como todos nós humanos, fazemos escolhas erradas, não temos garantia que nada vai dar certo assim é a vida... Você fez coisas erradas, quem nunca fez? Mas agora precisa ser madura suficiente para aguentar as consequências — Charlie disse tentando organizar seus pensamentos, era difícil escutar tudo aquilo de uma filha.

Sabia que ela nuca foi santa, mesmo assim ouvir aquilo da própria boca dela, era muito difícil.

Mas o que ele faria a não ser ama-la incondicionalmente e mostrar que ela ainda tinha uma vida inteira pela frente para concertar os erros do passado?

Era sua filha afinal e tudo que ele queria era a felicidade dela.

— Você não se envergonha de mim?

— Nunca querida nunca, eu amo você — ele a abraçou forte e a beijou — Vamos para casa agora — ele disse se levantando com ela nos braços.

Bella apertou seu corpo nele.

Seu pai a amava.

É claro que sim.

Pelo menos alguém nesse mundo ainda a amava.

Mesmo não merecendo alguém ainda a amava.

— Eu te amo, papai, eu te amo — Bella disse chorando e o abraçando com força.

Quanto tempo que não dizia isso a ele?

— Me perdoa — ela pediu fungando em seu peito.

— Não há nada o que perdoar Bells — ele disse emocionado beijando sua cabeça — Vamos embora — falou;

— Não papai eu preciso ir atrás dele contar a verdade — Bella disse.

Mas que verdade ela contaria?

Ela tinha começado a namorar com ele por causa de uma aposta.

Ela tinha o traído.

Tinha sido uma vadia e uma vagabunda.

Será que iria mudar algo ela contar que tinha sido obrigada por Riley e James a fazer aquilo?

Ela não iria querer a pena dele, de jeito nenhum.

Charlie olhou com pesar para filha.

— É tarde demais filha, ele foi embora essa manhã.

...

Aqueles foram os piores dias da vida de Bella.

Ela mal comeu, bebeu, ou saiu do quarto. Só ficava ali olhando para o nada.

Pensando em tudo que tinha.

E em tudo que deixou ir.

A aliança em seu dedo continuava ali mostrando para ela.

Como ela teve a chance de ser feliz e havia perdido tudo.

As fotos que tinha dele também já estavam machadas de lagrimas.

Ela não cansava de vê-las, se lembrando de cada momento que tiveram juntos.

E o pior ainda era saber que tudo não passou de uma armação de Riley.

De que nada naquele vídeo era verdade.

Ela não tinha pedido nada aquilo.

Seu pai, felizmente estava cuidando de tudo, para que ele não saísse impune e mesmo que todos soubessem o que aconteceu Bella não se importava.

Ela queria que ele sofresse.

Isso de alguma forma a confortava um pouco.

Afinal, ela tinha sido abusada da pior forma possível e ainda tinha quebrado o coração do homem que amava.

Tinha como ser pior que aquilo?

...

Os olhos de Bella se abriram e ela franziu seu cenho o sol brilhava em um céu azulzinho.

Se sentou percebendo que estava no meio de um jardim, deitada em uma grama verde, havia flores e arvores ao redor, podia escutar barulho de passarinhos.

A onde estava?

Olhou para si e percebeu que estava com uma roupa toda branca. Mas como?

Ficou de pé e olhou ao redor.

Ela tinha morrido? Era isso?

Mas duvidava que quando morresse iria para um lugar assim.

Sentiu uma sensação boa e se virou, entre duas arvores grandes viu uma mulher sair.

Ela também estava toda de branco e sorria lindamente para Bella.

— Mãe? — Bella disse e a mulher esticou seus braços sorrindo.

— Mãe! Mamãe! — Bella disse correndo e abraçou a mulher.

Ela sentiu seu cheiro, seu amor.

Era Renée, ali, sua mãe, mas como?

— Ah Bella — Renée falou sorrindo acariciando o rosto da filha.

Bella chorava.

Mas era um choro estranho, ela engasgava e fungava, mas não saia nenhuma lagrima.

Como poderia?

— Mamãe, mamãe, me perdoa, me perdoa — Bella disse.

— Não querida, não há nada para perdoar.

— Eu errei mamãe, eu fiz as coisas que prometi para senhora que nunca iria fazer, eu te decepcionei, decepcionei o papai, decepcionei... ele... eu sou ruim mamãe, não mereço viver...

— Ah querida não, se alguém merece viver, esse alguém é você. Seu pai está certo querida, você é jovem, você estava sofrendo, mas você tem que viver, tem que ficar bem querida. Se perdoe minha filha, se perdoe por tudo que fez, o perdão é o primeiro passo para você conseguir viver.

— Mas eu não mereço... eu...eu..

— Bella, não temos muito tempo... só quero que saiba que estou orgulhosa de você, eu sei do que você é capaz e nenhum momento eu vou te abandonar eu vou está sempre com você. Ainda dá tempo de concertar as coisas e sei que você vai conseguir fazer tudo certo dessa vez.

— Eu te amo — Bella disse vendo a imagem de sua mãe sumir pouco a pouco — Não vá, mamãe, não vá!

— Se cuide querida e cuide deles também, não esqueça que vou está sempre cuidando de vocês — falou sorrindo e sumiu completamente dali.

— MÃE! — Bella gritou mais acordou em sua cama sozinha e chorando.

Havia sido tão real.

Pensou em tudo que sua mãe disse.

Que ela precisava se perdoar, que ela precisava viver.

Bella só não sabia da onde tiraria forças para seguir em frente depois de tudo que ela fez, quando sabia que não merecia nenhuma vida.

...

— Bella querida olha quem veio te visitar — Charlie disse entrando no quarto da filha.

Bella estava sentada na cadeira de balanço em seu quarto, olhando para o nada, repensando no sonho estranho que teve.

Nunca tinha sonhado com sua mãe.

Será que aquele sonho queria dizer algo? Será que era real?

Tudo foi esquecido com a frase que seu pai disse.

Uma visita.

O coração de Bella acelerou com a possibilidade.

Era ele tinha que ser.

Ele tinha voltado?

Ele tinha a perdoado?

Ela moveu o rosto olhando esperançosa para o pai.

Mas era sua tia Rosalie que estava ali.

Ela era a meia-irmã, mais nova, de seu pai, elas haviam morado juntos até meses depois da morte da mãe de Bella. Ela era como uma irmã para Bella, tinham poucos anos de diferença de idade.

Ela tinha passado os últimos dois anos na Europa fazendo um curso de modelo.

Bella não tinha falado muito com ela desde então.

Rosalie era linda e não se parecia em nada com seu pai. Ela era loira, alta e tinha olhos claros, era bem parecida com a mãe dela e não com o avô paterno de Bella.

— Bella, querida tudo bem?

Bella não disse nada correu para o banheiro e vomitou o café que seu pai tinha obrigado a tomar. Seu corpo todo tremia de fraqueza e estava bastante enjoada.

Ela então sentiu tudo girar e desmaiou.

...

Quando acordou encarou um teto branco.

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava em um hospital.

Sua tia Rosalie estava sentada no sofá e folheava uma revista.

Percebeu que tinha um soro ligado a ela, não quis olhar para agulha.

Tinha pavor de agulhas.

— Tia — Bella a chamou.

— Ah veja quem acordou? — Rosalie disse sorrindo e se aproximando da sobrinha.

— O que aconteceu?

— Você desmaiou depois que vomitou o banheiro todo, nós a trouxemos para fazer alguns exames — sua tia disse com um ar misterioso.

— Eu estou bem? — Ela ia responder, mas Charlie entrou no quarto, ele vestia seu uniforme da polícia e estava sério.

— Bella filha — ele se aproximou e deu um beijo na testa dela.

— Papai tudo bem? — perguntou vendo como seu pai parecia preocupado.

— Sim — ele disse apenas.

— O que houve comigo?

— Bem você está desidratada e fraca e fizeram um check up em você — Rose começou.

— Tudo ok?

Charlie e Rosalie se entreolharam.

— Você está gravida filha — Charlie disse suspirando.

Bella encarou o pai chocada.

— Não... não é possível eu tomo a injeção e...

— Segundo sua ginecologista era para você ter vindo tomar o reforço semanas atrás — sua tia disse, Bella se lembrou então que era para ela ter ido no dia da última prova. Ela tinha esquecido completamente. Havia passado o dia inteiro com Edward.

Se lembrar daquilo causou um aperto no seu coração.

Foi depois do episódio com Riley e James.

Então... o filho era dele.

De Edward.

É claro que era dele.

Só poderia ser dele.

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente dele ter gozado dentro dela. Ele não tinha usado camisinha.

Um filho.

Era isso.

Bella começou a rir a chorar ela colocou a mão em sua barriga.

— Eu... eu estou grávida? De Edward? — Ela perguntou seus olhos úmidos.

— Não sabemos se é dele — Charlie disse com cuidado.

— É claro que é dele papai, de quantas semanas eu estou?

— Aproximadamente quatro — Rose falou.

Bella riu se sentindo feliz pela primeira vez depois de tudo.

Aquilo era o que ela precisava.

Era hora de reagir.

Ela nunca teria Edward.

Mas teria uma parte dele para sempre com ela.

Se lembrou do que sua mãe disse.

Que ela estaria sempre com eles. Que era para Bella cuidar deles. Ela sabia que se referia ao seu bebê e Charlie.

Era real então, ela sabia que Bella estava grávida.

Essa era a força que ela precisava para seguir em frente.

Ela cuidaria daquele bebê.

Da única lembrança concreta do amor dela e de Edward.

Sorriu acariciando sua barriga.

— Você vai ser feliz, bebê, você vai ser muito feliz. Não prometo que será fácil nossa vida, afinal eu sou tão jovem ainda, mas pode ter certeza que você já é muito amado por mim e vou fazer de tudo para que cresça saudável, tá bom. Para que a mamãe, possa te pegar colo e te mimar muito — ela sussurrou para sua barriga, fungando.

Charlie e Rosalie se entreolharam e sorriram.

Era um bebê afinal.

Sabiam que não seria fácil, mas eles estavam ali e ajudariam Bella a criar aquela criança com toda certeza.

Eles teriam todo o apoio que precisassem.

E eles seriam bastante felizes.

Era hora de recomeçar.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii, amores!

horei escrevendo esse capitulo, mas na hora de revisar não kkkk, conseguir arrancar alguma emoção de vocês?

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, no próximo vai passar alguns anos e vamos ver como ela lidou contudo...

Muitas emoções ainda e surpresas haha

Comeeenteem, quem sabe eu volto na segunda, mas tem que comentar...

Esperando ansiosa para saber o que acharam...

Bom final de semana,

beijo


	12. Esperando

4 anos e alguns meses depois...

As mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela lentamente, apreciando cada partezinha dela.

Ela acariciava seus cabelos e suas costas

Suas bocas se beijavam lentamente, mostrando o quanto se amavam, com carinho, sem pressa.

Eles se amavam.

Edward quebrou o beijo rindo e Bella rolou os olhos.

— Você é tão bobo — ela disse rindo enlaçando sua nuca, olhando em seus olhos verdes que brilhavam.

— Mas você me ama mesmo assim — ele disse dando um selinho em seus lábios.

— Amo mesmo — ela disse, seu olhar ficando triste de repente — Só queria que você me amasse.

— Eu amo — ele falou seu cenho se franzindo.

— Eu sei que não, eu te magoei muito... mereço isso.

Edward abriu a boca para responder, mas a imagem sumiu.

Bella ouviu o despertador tocar e ela suspirou se virando com cuidado e o desligando.

Mais um sonho como sempre.

Mas aquele sonho era raro.

Ele não estava gritando e nem ficava com outra na sua frente, como geralmente era.

Nesse ele sorria e a beijava.

Seu coração se apertou, podia sentir os lábios dele no seu.

Mas tinha tanto tempo que seus lábios não tocavam os dele.

Anos na verdade.

Anos que apesar de toda dor, de todo sofrimento, passaram rapidamente.

Anos que Bella teve que crescer, amadurecer e se tornar uma mãe.

Não foi fácil. Foi difícil.

Muito.

Mas ela tinha conseguido e isso era a maior vitória da vida dela.

Ela se virou na cama com cuidado e sua mão procurou o corpo que sabia que estaria ali.

Ela puxou o corpinho para mais perto dela e sentiu o cheirinho de bebê.

É claro que não era mais um bebê, mas seria sempre seu bebê.

Sua filha tinha os cabelos cor de cobre esparramados na cama e abraçava com força seu coelhinho de pelúcia, ela tinha um biquinho nos lábios.

— Bom dia bebê — ela disse e beijou a testinha da filha afastando com seu nariz a franja de sua testa.

— Sono mamãe — a menininha murmurou sem abrir os olhos se apertando no corpo da mãe.

— Eu sei bebê, mas tem que acordar.

Sua menininha era sua princesinha, ela era feliz por ter um relacionamento muito bom com sua filha. Elas brincavam de boneca e até de maquiagem, elas eram melhores amigas e Bella sentia que teria uma companheira para vida inteira com ela.

— Lilyze é uma dorminhoca mamãe — ela ouviu outra voz e então se virou encarando os olhos verdes de seu menininho.

Edward Anthony Swan, seu filho mais novo, não era só o xará do pai, como também era a cara dele.

Bella sempre sentia um aperto no peito ao olhar para ele. Não era a toa que tinha o mesmo nome de Edward, seu pai.

Ao contrário da irmã, dois minutos mais velha que ele, Elizabeth Lilian Swan, que era mais parecida com Bella, só os cabelos eram da cor de cobre como os de Edward, mas seus olhos eram castanhos como os da mãe. Seu nome foi em homenagem a mãe de Bella e sua tia Rose. Pegou os dois nomes do meio de cada e ficou EIizabeth Lilian Swan, Bella todos chamavam a menininha de Liz, só Ed, que era como ele gostava de ser chamado a chamava de Lilyze.

Foi uma surpresa para Bella saber que estava gravida, há tantos anos atrás.

Mas aquilo foi a força que ela precisava para não se entregar de vez e continuar vivendo.

Ela sabia que era nova, mas ela não pode ter ficado mais feliz. Agora ela sempre teria uma parte de Edward para sempre com ela.

O homem que ela havia machucado.

Ela tentava não pensar naquilo.

Foi uma surpresa ainda maior quando Bella soube que ela estava gravida de gêmeos.

Bela se lembrava de tudo muito bem.

FLASHBACK ON

— Preparada para ver esse bebê — a médica disse simpática espalhando o gel gelado na barriga de Bella.

— Muito, mal conseguir dormir — ela respondeu sorrindo.

Rosalie que acompanhava a sobrinha sorriu.

—Bem vamos ver o que tem aqui — a doutora falou e Bella olhou ansiosa para a tela.

Já tinha três meses de gestação e sua barriga já estava apontando. Bella a acariciava e conversava com ela todos os dias.

Assim que a médica ligou tudo, elas ouviram um barulho forte de coração.

— Isso... isso é? — Bella disse, seus olhos enchendo de lagrimas. Aquele era o som mais lindo do mundo.

Era o som do seu bebê.

Seu bebê. Estava vivo. Seu amor com Edward estava vivo.

É claro que sim.

— Sim, é o coraçãozinho dele — a médica falou olhando atentamente para a tela. Bella só conseguia ver borrões.

— E esse outro é o da Bella? — Rosalie disse atenta ao barulho.

A médica olhou para a tela mexendo o aparelho.

Sim.

Bella podia ouvir. Tinha dois corações batendos não um.

— Há casos de gêmeos na família, Bella? — ela perguntou.

— Minha vó materna era gêmea e uma prima distante da mamãe também — Bella conseguiu falar.

Gêmeos?

Seria possível?

Imediatamente se lembrou do sonho com sua mãe.

 _Se cuide querida e cuide deles também, não esqueça que vou está sempre cuidando de vocês_

Ela não estava falando de Charlie, como tinha pensado.

Ela estava falando desses bebês.

Dos seus bebês.

Ah meu Deus!

— Bem eu desconfiei no exame de sangue, seus hormônios estavam bem superiores, mas agora, tenho a certeza. Você está gravida de gêmeos Bella.

Ela arfou.

...

— Meu pai vai me matar, tia — Bella disse quando já estavam na casa e esperavam Charlie chegar.

— Não vai querida estou aqui — Rosalie disse segurando sua mão.

— Eu estou tão assustada, como vou cuidar de dois bebês sozinha?

— Você vai ter a gente Bella — Rose disse no mesmo instante que a porta se abriu e Charlie entrou.

— Bella, Rose, como foi a consulta?

— Oi Charlie — elas o cumprimentaram.

—Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou notando que Bella tinha chorado.

— Eu estou esperando gêmeos — Bella disse de uma vez.

Charlie caiu no sofá chocado.

— O que?

— Gêmeos, papai, o senhor vai ser avô de gêmeos.

— Meu Deus do céu Bella... e o que você irá fazer agora? — ele perguntou passando a mão em sua cabeça nervoso.

— Eu... não sei, mas... eu vou ter esses bebês, eu vou cuidar deles — ela disse fungando decidida, mesmo não tendo a menor ideia de como faria isso.

Ela só tinha a certeza que os teria e cuidaria deles, nunca passou pela cabeça dela doa-los ou tira-los.

— Temos que contar para ele, eu vou ligar, ele não pode deixar essas crianças desamparadas, tenho certeza que se Esme souber ela vai ajudar.

— Não, pai, por favor, não! Eu não vou suportar se ele disser que essas crianças não são deles, não vou. Eu sei que o senhor também acha que tem a chance delas não serem, mas eu sei que são. Eu sinto isso. Esses bebês são dele, mas eu vou cria-los sozinhos... só não sei como ainda.

— Eu quero ajudar — Rosalie falou chamando a atenção dos dois — Vocês sabem que eu sempre amei crianças e

— Como, você vai embora daqui, Rose?

— Sim, eu sei e quero levar Bella comigo — ela disse.

Os dois a olharam.

Rose pegou na mão da sobrinha.

— Bella, eu sei que vai ser difícil você criar esses bebês, mas eu posso ajudar. Não aguento todos os olhares que as pessoas daqui te dão e toda fofoca, as coisas horríveis que dizem de vocês. Essas crianças não podem crescer assim. Eu acabei de assinar um contrato com uma marca famosa vou ser garota propaganda da marca e vou ganhar um bom salário, posso ajudá-la a criar essas crianças, venha para Nova Iorque comigo, tenho certeza que vai ser o melhor para vocês, tenho um apartamento grande lá e podemos viver muito bem.

— Tia... não posso aceitar isso.

— Não seja orgulhosa agora querida, pense no melhor para seus filhos. Você mal consegue sair na rua, sei que aqui, tudo faz você se lembrar dele, as pessoas dizem tantas maldades aqui, ficar longe daqui... dessas lembranças, vai ser bom, você pode recomeçar em um novo lugar, uma nova vida.

Bella já chorava.

Sua tia a abraçou.

Charlie abraçou as duas também.

— Por mais que eu queira discordar, sua tia está certa Bella, eu posso enviar um dinheiro para te ajudar todo mês.

— Mas o senhor vai ficar aqui sozinho? — ela fungou.

— Eu sei me virar querida e vou visitar vocês sempre — ele prometeu.

Bella assentiu.

Era hora de começar uma nova vida.

FLASHBACK OFF

Duas semanas depois ela se mudou para Nova Iorque com sua tia.

O lugar era lindo e Bella ficou completamente apaixonada.

Mas não queria viver a custas da sua tia e seu pai então procurou um emprego.

Mas por causa de sua gravidez ninguém queria emprega-la e sua barriga foi ficando grande demais.

Ela aceitou viver com a ajuda do pai e da tia até seus meninos nasceram.

Foi o dia mais feliz da vida dela.

Quando ela viu aqueles dois serzinhos, enrugados e roxos, Bella descobriu o verdadeiro sentindo da frase: _morrer de amor e continuar vivendo_.

Quando Bella pegou ambos em seus braços ela sabia que faria de tudo para felicidade daqueles pequenos.

Tudo.

Qualquer dúvida que Charlie tinha de que os bebes não poderiam ser de Edward, morreu enquanto ele via seus netos crescerem.

Assim que eles completaram um ano, Bella cansou de viver com a ajuda da sua tia e do seu pai, ela era muito agradecida por eles estarem sempre a ajudando, mas não podia viver para sempre assim.

Ela tinha que parar de ser tão dependente.

Ela precisava virar uma mulher.

Ela agradeceu eles por tudo e arrumou um trabalho na semana seguinte e começou a economizar.

Rosalie fazia sucesso como modelo fotográfica e ganhava um bom dinheiro, ela não podia deixar eles morarem em qualquer lugar.

Então deu de presente para Bella um apartamento. Ele era bem simples de um dois quartos, um banheiro e uma sala americana, sabia que a sobrinha não aceitaria mais que isso.

Bella se virava em três para trabalhar de garçonete em um restaurante três vezes por semana a noite, de manhã ela ficava com seus filhos, de tarde ela trabalhava em uma loja de roupas, quando as crianças iam para a escolinha que tinha começado aquele ano e ainda tinha começado a fazer um curso a distância.

Ela pagava uma vizinha de dezessete anos para ficar com eles durante a tarde e a noite quando ela ia ao restaurante, Rosalie fazia questão de ficar com eles e assim a vida de Bella ia indo.

Era cansativo, cuidar daquelas duas crianças e trabalhar assim, mas era a onde a sua vida tinha a levado e por mais que ela tinha sofrido.

Ela não mudaria nada que pudesse trazer como consequência não ter aqueles pequenos em sua vida.

Eles eram tudo para ela agora

Bella se levantou deixando seus dorminhocos dormindo e foi para o banheiro rapidamente.

Escovou seus dentes e arrumou seu cabelo.

Hoje era sábado e ela só iria trabalhar a noite, tinha o dia todo para ficar com seus filhos.

Podiam ir ao parque, passear ou apenas ficarem sentados no tapete confortável da sala comendo pipoca e assistindo desenho.

Eles iriam escolher claro.

Eles sempre escolhiam.

Ela saiu do banheiro e encontrou eles dormindo lado a lado Liz com a cabeça do ombro de Ed.

Seu coração se derreteu e ela quis memorizar aquela imagem para sempre, eles eram tão lindos juntos.

Ela percebeu que os olhos de Ed tremiam e Liz segurava o riso o que significava que eles estavam apenas fingindo que dormiam.

— Ah que pena, elas dormiram de novo vou ter que comer os cookies sozinha — ela disse fingindo pesar.

— Não mamãe — Liz foi a primeira a levantar bem desperta ficando em pé na cama.

— Estamos acordados — Ed disse, fazendo a mulher rir.

— Ah que coisa feia fingindo que estão dormindo merecem castigo — Bella disse e então pulou na cama agarrando e eles que gritaram e os enchendo de beijos, abraços e cocegas.

Aquele era os únicos momentos que Bella conseguia se sentir feliz.

E de ter a certeza que ela havia feito a escolha certa pelo menos uma vez na vida.

...

Bella estava tirando os cookies do forno, quando ouviu seu celular tocando.

— Oi tia, benção — Bella disse o atendendo.

— Ai, Bella, eu estou tão nervosa — sua tia disse.

— Porque tia? — Bella perguntou colocando os cookies em um prato.

— É hoje que vou conhecer os pais e a irmã de Emmett — ela disse.

— Ah é verdade mas não precisa ficar nervosa eles com certeza amarão você.

— Eu não sei...

Bella riu.

— Tia, não tem como não gostar da senhora, mas vocês ainda vão no Costa Italy?

— Sim, eu pedi para Emm reservar a mesa do lado que você atende.

— Bom pelo jeito eu vou conhecer meu futuro tio finalmente.

Bella sorriu. Já tinha alguns meses que sua tia estava tendo um caso com ele, mas eles nunca assumiram nada sério, um mês atrás Emmett disse que a queria para sempre na sua vida e a pediu em casamento, mesmo com pouco tempo.

Bella estava muito feliz, se tinha alguém que merecia ser feliz era sua tia. Finalmente ela estava sendo.

— Sim vou ficar mais relaxada com você lá.

— Você não vai ficar envergonhada... da sua sobrinha ser a garçonete?

— Fala sério Bella eu não tenho nenhum motivo de me envergonhar por você — ela disse — Eu tenho é muito orgulho de ser sua tia.

Bella suspirou.

— Mamãe quero comer— ouviu a voz impaciente de Ed.

Rose também ouviu.

— Pelo jeito você está ocupada te ligo antes de ir. Mande um beijo para eles.

— Tudo bem tia beijo.

— Beijos.

Bella pegou dois copos de leite e chamou seus filhos.

— Aqui seus fominhas... — ela disse dando um beijo em cada.

Bella comeu também vendo eles comerem e conversarem.

Pegou o jornal do dia passado que ela ainda não tinha lido.

A manchete principal chamou sua atenção.

 _O empresário Edward Cullen foi visto aos beijos com a atriz e modelo Samantah Volk depois de terminar a negociação do aplicativo Hello App por mais de 22 bilhões de dólares._

Bella ficou paralisada olhando a manchete.

Seus olhos desceram e ela encontrou aqueles olhos verdes.

Os mesmos olhos que ela amava, mas tão diferentes.

Eles não eram mais tímidos e alegres.

Eles eram duros e gelados.

Bella acompanhava toda a vida dele através da mídia.

Soube que ele largou a universidade dois anos depois que começou, quando criou uma rede social, junto com alguns colegas. A rede fazia um tremendo sucesso e alcançou um bilhão de usuários ativos naquele ano, se tornando a maior rede social do mundo.

Ele fez milhões de dinheiro com ela e ficou conhecido mundialmente.

Bella viu ele se tornar um homem por ali.

Ele estava tão diferente de anos atrás.

Havia virado um homem muito bonito mesmo com menos de 25 anos.

Ele havia criado barba, encorpado, não usava mais óculos, nem aparelho e usava roupas da moda.

Ele era um dos homens mais bonito do país e fazia muito sucesso, era conhecido por sua beleza e pela vida de libertino que levava.

Todo mês pelo menos ele era flagrado aos beijos com alguma mulher.

Todas eram lindas e maravilhosas, é claro.

Tão diferente de Bella agora.

Ela controlou suas emoções e olhou para seus filhos.

Liz tinha a boca suja de cookie e Ed sorria torto com um bigode de leite.

Tão parecido com o pai.

O homem que Bella amava e que ainda esperava e que esperaria por toda vida.

Como ele não pode querer saber daquelas crianças?

Dos seus filhos?

Mesmo depois de tudo que ela havia dito?

Depois dela contar a verdade, como ele pode nunca tê-la procurado?

Esse era o amor que ele disse que sentia por ela?

E olha que ela havia esperado.

Toda noite, toda telefone, toda visita.

Bella pensava que era ele.

Mas nunca era.

Ele nunca a procurou e muito menos quis saber de seus filhos.

Nunca.

Bella havia mandado uma carta a ele quando chegou a Nova Iorque contando tudo.

Mas nunca recebeu uma resposta.

E pela demora ela nunca receberia.

E ela vivia assim sonhando que um dia ele responderia, que um dia ele a perdoaria, que ele diria que nunca a esqueceu e que ainda amava.

Pois ela o amava.

Amou no passado, amava agora e sabia que amaria para sempre.

Não existia, mas ninguém para ela.

E sabia que teria que viver com a consequência de que nunca o teria para sempre.

Esse era seu castigo.

Abaixou os olhos para a foto no jornal e suspirou limpando a lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

 _A vagabunda que você é._

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii gente, eu ia botar o reencontro aqui, mas decidir adiar um pouquinho haha to malvada eu sei, me perdoem.

Não julguem o Edward ainda sem saber tudo bem?

Acho que agora vocês já tem noção de como esse reencontro vai ocorrer.

Gostaram da Liz e do Ed? Eles são tão fofinhos haha

A Bella mudou muito como vocês puderam ver... Isso que eu queria mostrar para vocês, o amadurecimento dela e o crescimento...

E o Edward também mudou como podem ver, a história dele foi baseada no Mark Zuckerberg, mas não é toda igualzinha, claro...

Ele agora tá rico que só, lindo de tirar o folego, bem diferente do começo né?

Bem, comentem, quero saber o que acharam...

logo teem mais

beeijos


	13. Reencontro

— Anny as mamadeiras para eles tomarem antes de dormir...

— ... estão na geladeira eu sei — a menina disse sorrindo.

Bella suspirou.

— Desculpe é que sabe como é mãe, odeio me separar deles — ela disse.

— Eu entendo Bella, vou cuidar bem deles não se preocupe.

— Obrigada.

Beijos deu um beijo em cada filho.

— Amo vocês — ela disse saindo.

— Tchau mamãe — eles responderam olhando o desenho na tv.

Bella pegou seu sedan que tinha conseguido comprar. Era um carro de dez anos atrás, mas andava e estava ótimo para Bella.

As vezes chovia e com duas crianças era a melhor opção para sair, ainda mais quando elas estavam menores e tinham que ficar na cadeirinha. Era difícil pegar taxi com dois bebês que chorava e esperneavam a todo instante.

O restaurante estava abrindo quando Bella chegou. Ela cumprimentou alguns colegas rapidamente e foi ajudar a terminar de arrumar as mesas.

Logo o movimento começou e as oito sua tia chegou.

— Bella seus clientes da mesa vip já chegaram — avisou a maitre.

— Já estou indo — Bella disse pegando o bloco para anotar os pedidos.

O restaurante era bem chique e tinha uma sala vip que ficava na varanda toda espelhada, Bella sorriu assim que viu sua tia e um homem.

— Bella, querida — Rosalie disse se levantando da cadeira e abraçando, Bella a abraçou desajeitada por esta em ambiente de trabalho.

— Oi tia, a senhora está linda — ela disse.

Rosalie vestia um vestido vermelho muito bonito, com um decote comportado, seus cabelos loiros caiam em cascata.

— Emmett, essa é Bella minha sobrinha — ela os apresentou.

O homem era alto e tinha olhos cor de mel que Bella já teve a sensação de ver em algum lugar.

Ele deu um sorriso grande mostrando suas covinhas, ele era alto e musculoso, mas seu sorriso o fez parecer um grande menino.

— Bella, finalmente estou te conhecendo Rosie fala muito de você — ele disse e para a sua surpresa a abraçou rapidamente.

— É bom finalmente está te conhecendo também — ela disse educadamente.

Bella viu uma mesa sua a chamar.

— Eu tenho que ir atender uma mesa, vou voltar logo — ela disse.

Eles assentiram voltando a sentar na mesa.

Bella viu que ainda faltavam mais cinco pessoas chegarem.

Ela saiu e foi atender sua outra mesa e depois mais uma.

Antes de finalmente poder voltar para o espaço vip.

Só de ver Emmett, ela podia ver que ele era um cara muito legal e estava feliz com aquilo, mas teria que chutar ele se ele machucasse sua tia. Bella torcia muito pela felicidade dela.

Ela estava pensando em como seus filhos estavam e não notou que agora a mesa estava toda ocupada. Percebeu que sua tia estava se levantando da cadeira, parecendo que ia sair dali, mas parou quando Bella entrou, olhando para a sobrinha em choque.

Bella levantou seu rosto e sorriu educadamente.

— Boa noite, eu sou Bella e ... — ela sentiu seu coração parar quando encarou os rostos das pessoas a sua frente.

Primeiramente seus olhos encontraram os olhos claros de Carlisle que parecia não ter envelhecido nada, ao seu lado estava Esme com um sorriso congelado.

Em frente a ela estava Alice, parecendo mais charmosa que nunca com um desconhecido ao seu lado.

As mãos de Bella tremeram e suas pernas ficaram bambas quando seus olhos encontraram os dele.

Verdes e lindos como sempre.

Gelados e frios como nunca.

— O que porra você está fazendo aqui?

Um dia antes...

— Vamos sair daqui gato — a modelo falava o puxando pelos ombros e beijando seus lábios com desejo.

Ele correspondeu passando a mão pelo corpo dela.

Mas nada.

Ele não conseguia sentir nada.

Nenhum tremor, nenhum desejo.

Nada.

Nunca sentia. Por mais que tentasse, ele nunca conseguia passar de beijos com nenhuma mulher.

Aquela mulher o havia estragado para todas as outras.

Mas ele sabia que merecia aquilo.

Ele não merecia ficar com ninguém.

Era um monstro.

Um monstro como ela, talvez devessem ficar juntos a final.

— Outro dia, querida... Tenho que ir — Edward falou dando mais um beijo nela e saindo dali, o mais rápido que podia.

...

Estava morando na casa de sua mãe, já que a cobertura que tinha comprado estava sendo reformada.

Tinha um mês que ele tinha decidido mudar para Nova Iorque.

Depois que saiu de Forks, ele tinha ido para Havard e tinha morado na cidade esses anos todos, mesmo depois de ter largado a faculdade.

Seus pais tinham ido para Nova Iorque onde seu irmão, Emmett morava.

Ele nunca disse a ninguém o porquê tinha feito eles saírem de Forks tão repentinamente.

Mas eles já estavam se arrumando para irem para Nova Ioruqe depois das férias de verão, Edward só fez isso acontecer mais rápido.

Não precisava que ninguém soubesse o quanto ele era um covarde e o quanto ele tinha sido usado e traído.

— Edward querido — sua mãe disse ligando a luz assim que ele passou pela porta da sala.

— Mãe, ainda acordada? Vai ficar me esperando todos os dias? — ele disse beijando sua testa.

— Fico preocupada com você — ela falou suspirando.

— Não se preocupe mamãe, já tenho quase 25 anos, sei me cuidar — ele alou.

Esme suspirou.

— Amanhã Emmett vai finalmente apresentar a noiva dele... nem consigo acreditar que ele ficou noivo e nem nos apresentou a mulher...Você vai?

— É claro, nunca perderia isso — Edward sorriu.

Seu irmão estava noivo.

Assim como Edward esteve um dia. Que pena que o dele foi tudo uma farsa.

— E você? Quando vai me apresentar alguém? — ela perguntou o olhando atentamente.

E como sempre ele enrijeceu, sua postura se tornando dura e seu olhar ficando vazio novamente.

— Vou dormir mãe, boa noite — ele disse subindo as escadas rapidamente.

Se trancou no quarto.

Colocou a cabeça na porta e respirou.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

Onde ela estaria? O que ela estaria fazendo?

Enganando mais um nerd virgem na faculdade, talvez.

Sim, com certeza seria isso.

Uma dor tomou seu coração.

Se lembrando do pior momento de sua vida.

FLASHBACK

— Bella amor, o que está fazendo aqui? — Edward disse confuso abrindo a porta da biblioteca.

— A Bella não está aqui — ele ouviu uma voz e viu que Riley e Victória estavam ali dentro.

Ela que tinha dito que Bella o estava chamando ali. Deveria ter desconfiado que estava sendo enganado.

Nunca tinha ido com a cara de nenhum dos antigos amigos dela.

— O que vocês querem? — ele perguntou.

— Bem minha parte eu já fiz, tchau seu nerdizinho idiota — a ruiva disse saindo dali.

— Eu vou embora daqui.

— Não — Riley falou firme — Eu estou aqui para abrir seus olhos Edward, eu sempre me importei com você ok? E você merece saber toda a verdade sobre sua noivinha.

— Que verdade? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Eu e Bella fizemos uma aposta no dia que você começou a aula, de tirar a virgindade do nerd novato e espinhento.

— Você está mentindo — Edward disse.

— Claro que não, eu sei de tudo, vai me dizer que vocês não planejam fazer isso hoje? Eu sei, ela me disse, ela quer ganhar a aposta. Vai dizer que ela não pediu para irem embora daqui logo? Afinal ela só tem até meia noite, se não vai perder.

Edward o encarou em choque.

Não era mentira.

Tinha que ser mentira.

— Ela nunca gostou de você, ele dormia com vários do time, lembra quando você ligou para ela, uma vez depois do treino, ela disse que estava cansada, se lembra? Mas a verdade é que ela estava comigo... Ela estava me beijando enquanto falava com você. Ela ficava comigo, com Mike, com Tyler e com quem ela quisesse, sem se importar se você ia descobrir ou não.

— Não acredito em você — Edward disse, mas seu coração estava doendo, por dentro.

Mesmo que ele amasse e confiasse nela, ele estava sentindo que aquilo que Riley dizia era verdade.

— Eu tenho com comprovar. Ela deixou que filmasse uma de nossas transas, na verdade, estava eu e um amigo meu — ele disse indo até um lugar.

Apareceu uma imagem na parede.

Edward olhou horrizado.

Era Bella ali.

Sua noiva.

Seu amor...

Como ela pode ter feito isso com ele? Como?

Ele sentiu vontade de vomitar.

Era tudo uma mentira.

Tudo.

Tudo não tinha passado de uma aposta.

Uma aposta para tirar a virgindade dele.

Como ele podia ser tão trouxa assim?

É claro que ninguém iria gostar dele.

Quando ouviu a voz dela ali, ele não conseguiu raciocinar direito. Tudo que queria era machuca-la, assim como ele estava machucado. Fazê-la sofrer, sentir a dor que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

Ele estava com tanta raiva dentro de si.

Então sem passar duas vezes, fez o que ela queria.

A fez ganhar a aposta.

Mesmo ela dizendo para ele parar.

Ele não parou, deveria ter escutado, ter parado.

Mas ele não conseguia, a raiva que o estava domando naquele momento.

Então ele teve sua primeira vez ali.

Não no hotel em Port Angels que tinha reservado para ele.

Não na cama que ele tinha pedido que decorassem com pétalas de rosas.

Foi ali, naquela biblioteca pequena, depois dele sofrer a maior desilusão amorosa na sua vida.

Ele a invadiu bruscamente.

Ele tinha feito aquilo.

Tinha sido um selvagem.

Um homem cheio de raiva e dor.

E o maior covarde da face da terra.

Ele não podia ficar ali, olhar para ela novamente, ele não conseguiria.

Então fugiu.

Fugiu sem olhar para trás.

Se arrependendo no instante que saiu dali.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Tantos sentimentos explodiram dentro dele quando ele viu aquele vídeo.

Ira, dor, sofrimento, tristeza, humilhação.

E quando ele a viu ali.

Ele só queria fazer ela sentir um pouco da dor que ele tinha sofrido.

Mas ele sabia que tinha que ter parado, quando ela pediu.

Ele tinha sido tão covarde fugindo assim.

Será que ao menos não deveria ter conversado com ela? A escutado?

Mas o que ela falaria seria apenas mais mentiras.

Assim como aquela carta.

Somente mentiras.

...

E agora, depois de tanto tempo, depois de tanta dor, de tanto sofrimento.

De sonhar que aquilo tudo era um pesadelo horrível e que de alguma forma eles ficariam juntos de novo.

Ela estava ali.

Na frente dele.

Linda como sempre.

E mentirosa também?

Ele estava tão surpreso por vê-la ali.

Nunca imaginou que um dia a veria de novo, assim tão inesperadamente.

E o que ele podia fazer a não ser agir como o maldito monstro que era?

Que sua única reação foi essa, bater a mesa e querer saber o que ela fazia ali.

Era um pesadelo voltando para assombra-lo.

Ou era sua vida voltando para ele?

De qualquer jeito ele não agiu como uma pessoa normal.

De qualquer jeito a raiva que estava adormecida dentro dele brotou de novo.

E ele a humilhou novamente.

Será que um dia isso pararia?

Mas ele sabia que não.

Porque ele sabia que nunca deixaria de ama-la.

...

— O que porra você está fazendo aqui? — Edward disse dando um soco na mesa e se colocando de pé.

Aquela voz.

Ele.

Estava ali.

Seus olhos conectados aos dele.

Os dela nos dele.

Ambos mostravam tanto sofrimento.

Ela pensou em tantas coisas para fazer.

Pensou em correr como uma covarde como ele tinha feito, gritar com ele, bater em sua cara e xinga-lo.

Mas sabia que merecia esse tratamento hostil dele.

E ela não podia perder aquele emprego.

Tinha duas crianças para criar.

Duas crianças que não sabiam nada sobre seu pai.

O homem que estava ali naquele momento e gritava com ela.

Ela tinha que agir como uma profissional.

Então engoliu qualquer emoção que sentia naquele momento e colocou uma máscara de indiferença em seu rosto.

Ele não iria pisar nela de novo.

Ela não deixaria.

Chega disso.

Ela não suportaria mais nenhuma humilhação vinda dele.

— Desculpe senhor, eu sou Bella a garçonete, vocês já decidiram o que vão pedir? — ela disse usando o mesmo tom que usava com os outros clientes e se surpreendeu por não gaguejar.

— Bom tudo que eu quero é o coração dessa loira aqui— Emmett disse querendo dissipar a tensão que havia se formado.

Então Edward soltou um riso alto e cheio de amargura.

— Então quer dizer que agora puta também serve mesa? — ele disse.

Duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Esme gritou o nome de Edward e a mão de Bella se chocou na face de Edward dando um tapa alto.

Todos ficaram tão em choque e em silencio que se passasse uma mosca por ali, ela poderia ser ouvida.

— Nunca mais fale assim comigo — ela disse não conseguindo suportar mais alguma humilhação vindo dele.

Ela tinha errado sabia disso.

Mas ela não merecia passar a vida toda pagando por aqueles erros do passado.

Não merecia. Ela queria ser feliz.

E se não fosse com ele, ela arrumaria outro jeito de conseguir isso.

— E como eu devo falar com uma vagabunda como você? — falou.

Rosalie se levantou da mesa e encarou Edward.

— Pare de falar assim — ela disse para ele— Você não a conhece.

Rosalie sabia assim que tinha postos os olhos nele quem ele era.

Era impossível não ver Ed ou Liz ali.

Apesar de Bella nunca ter mostrado uma foto dele.

Ela sabia quem ele era.

Rosalie ainda tentou sair dali para avisar a sobrinha, mas Bella foi mais rápido e chegou ali primeiro.

Como o mundo era pequeno.

Como ela tinha se apaixonado pelo irmão do cara que sua sobrinha amava.

Era o destino ela supôs.

Talvez ele queria unir Bella e Edward de alguma maneira.

Talvez fosse o destino deles, superarem aquilo juntos. Pedoarem um ao outro, se perdoarem e quem sabe serem uma família para aquelas crianças.

Será que isso aconteceria?

— Eu a conheço muito bem assim como metade dos caras daqui — ele disse seu maxilar trincado.

Por mais que quisesse ele não conseguia controlar as ofensas que saíram, antes mesmo que percebesse.

— Edward — Emmett pediu se levantando também.

Edward pareceu se lembrar pela primeira vez a onde estava ao olhar para o irmão.

— Eu... com licença — Bella disse abaixando seu olhar e se virando para sair dali. Inventaria que estava doente, pediria que cobrissem sua mesa, mas ela não conseguiria ficar ali.

Sabia disso.

Não era tão forte assim, para fingir que não estava machucada, para fingir uma felicidade que não tinha.

Para fingir que não o conhecia.

— Bella — Rosalie disse — Espere.

— Está tudo bem tia, vou pedir para outro garçom vir aqui — ela falou e saiu.

Rosalie olhou para Emmett.

— Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir — ela disse.

— Rosalie — Emmett disse seu nome.

— Depois a gente conversa Emmett — ela então se virou para Edward — Espero nunca mais vê-lo na minha frente, Sr. Edward Cullen — ela disse saindo dali.

— Que droga você fez Edward? — Emmett perguntou.

Edward riu baixinho.

— O que eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada — ele disse.

— Emmett, aquela é a Bella — Alice sussurrou ainda digerindo tudo que havia acontecido ali.

— A Bella... Bella? — ele disse de boca aberta.

— Você disse que a tinha esquecido — Esme falou com um suspiro.

Ela sempre soube que seu filho ainda amava.

Sempre soube.

E ali estava a prova disso.

Edward a olhou.

— Eu menti e ela vai pagar por tudo que me fez — Edward falou saindo dali.

Mas e ele? Pagaria pelo o que tinha feito?, se perguntou.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

ooii amores, passou a raiva do Edward ou ele tá perdoado? kkkkk

beem, estou com pressa e vim só para postar o capi para vocês... se tiver algum erro avisem

comeeentem amores, ansiosa para saber o que gostaram.

O Edward também está sofrendo e ele se sente culpado, lembram o que eu falei nas notas da historia no primeiro capi?

30 comentário = post na segunda se não vai ser só na sexta...

To malvada haha

Cooomeeentem, beijos

lalac


	14. Amargurado

Bella não derramou uma lagrima até que chegou em casa.

Seus filhos estavam dormindo no quarto deles e cada um na sua cama

Ela deu o dinheiro para Anny e quando estava fechando a porta Rose apareceu.

Bella olhou para ela e sentiu seus olhos úmidos.

— Era ele, tia era ele — ela disse e finalmente deixou o choro e a dor a tomar e a abraçou.

— Eu sinto muito querida.

— Ele me odeia, ele nunca vai me perdoar mesmo depois de receber a minha carta — ela disse chorando.

— Vai ficar tudo bem eu estou aqui sempre.

Bella aceitou ser abraçada e confortada pela tia enquanto chorava, mas ela sabia que não podia.

— Me desculpa tia eu não quero estregar sua relação com Emmett — Bella disse fungando.

— Você não vai estregar nada, o irmão dele que vai, se não passar a te tratar melhor. Eu sabia quem era ele assim que o vi, Ed é tão parecido com o pai querida... Eu tentei te avisar, mas você chegou antes.

— Eu mereço que ele me trate assim.

— Você errou Bella, mas se arrependeu. Ele tinha que ser homem e te escutar não ficar te difamando assim.

— Mas ele leu a carta tia... ele me odeia, nem dos nossos filhos ele quis saber.

Bella disse. Isso era o que mais a deixava triste, não poder dar um pai para eles.

Sabia que eles sentiam falta de uma figura paterna, com Charlie longe. Ed principalmente.

— Você já pensou na possibilidade de ele nunca ter lido a carta?

Bella parou pensativa, a encarando.

— Não — ela respondeu — Ele recebeu eu mesma liguei no Correios e confirmei, ele assinou o recibo e tudo.

— Sim, mas ele pode nunca ter aberto ela...

— Mas... mas... porque ele faria isso?

— Talvez porque ele ainda te ame e não teve coragem de ler o que estava escrito ali.

— Não ele me odeia... talvez por isso ele nunca leu. A senhora acha que eu deva ir atrás dele conversar? Ver se ele leu a carta?

— Bom acho que sim, por mais que eu tenha odiado o modo que ele a tratou e não mereça você, ele é pai de Liz e Ed e se minha relação com Emm continuar isso vai acabar vindo a tona um dia... é melhor que ele saiba agora por sua boca do que mais tarde e por outra pessoa.

— Eu tenho medo... se ele renegar as crianças ou quiser tira-las de mim?

— Nada pode fazer isso acontecer querida. Você é a mãe delas, Bella. Eu sei que você faria de tudo por aqueles pequenos. Nenhum juiz do mundo as tiraria de você, não depois de tudo que você sofreu.

Bella suspirou assentindo.

— Você está certa tia. É hora de colocar um ponto final nisso de uma vez por todas. Eu não posso viver a minha vida toda a sombra dele, a sombra dos meus erros. Eu não quero ser infeliz e amargurada a vida inteira.

— É isso aí eu sempre vou está aqui, não se esqueça.

— Eu não vou.

Sua tia foi embora logo depois.

Bella tomou um banho e depois pegou seus filhos colocando em sua cama.

Sempre dormia melhor com eles ali.

—Mamãe — Ed disse abrindo seus olhos, quando Bella se deitou entre eles.

— Oi amor, estou aqui volta a dormir — ela disse acariciando seus cabelos e beijando sua testa.

— te amo mamãe — ele disse a abraçando.

— Também meu amor — ela disse abraçando Liz e beijando sua testa também.

...

Bella encarava a porta da casa do seu quarto.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que nesse tempo todo eles moravam ali na mesma cidade que ela e Bella nunca os encontrou.

Rosalie havia dado o endereço da casa de Carlisle e Esme segundo o que Emmett tinha falado era lá que edward estava morando enquanto seu apartamento estava em reforma.

Bella respirou fundo.

Era agora ou nunca.

Ela conferiu sua imagem no espelho.

Antes que pudesse desistir saiu do carro de Rosalie e andou até a porta seu dedo apertou a companhia.

Uma empregada atendeu a porta.

— Edward Cullen está? — Ela perguntou.

— Não senhorita —a mulher disse educadamente.

Bella suspirou.

— Bella? O que você faz aqui? — Esme disse do alto da escada encarando-a.

— Eu...eu queria falar com Edward — ela disse engolindo em seco.

— Bom ele não dormiu em casa provavelmente está chafurdado na miséria pensando no que você fez a ele — ela conseguiu dizer sem soar grossa.

— Eu sinto muito.

Esme a analisou e respirou fundo.

— Porque você não entra e toma um chá? Ele nunca nos contou o que aconteceu, mas eu gostaria de ouvir de você.

Bella apenas conseguiu assentir.

— Entre — Esme disse e a levou para a sala.

Bella se sentou em um sofá e Esme de frente para ela.

Ela esperou Bella começar que respirou fundo antes de começar.

— Você não vai gostar da história — ela disse.

— Eu imagino isso — Esme falou complacente.

— Eu sei que talvez isso não justifique mais tudo começou quando minha mãe morreu sabe? A gravidez dela quase foi difícil e e por pouco eu não nascia, ela teve três abortos antes de mim. Por isso quando eu nasci ela já sabia que eu seria a única filha. Sempre então fomos muito próximas, melhores amigas, de verdade, eu contava tudo para ela. Tudo. E quando ela contou que estava doente e iria morrer eu não consegui reagir. Foi tão difícil vê-la morrendo lentamente e não poder fazer nada e depois de sua morte eu perdir meu chão, meu ar. Eu nãosabia lidar com a dor que sentia e meu pai também estava perdido na própria dor. Foi tão difícil, não aguentava os olhares de penas que recebia dos meus amigos e acabei me separando deles. Foi quando comecei a me envolver com o grupo dos encrenqueiros da escola. Eles me apresentaram a um mundo que não tinha dor, que não tinha sofrimento, mas agora eu percebo que era um mundo vazio. As drogas, as bebidas, o sexo sabe tudo aquilo me matava ainda mais por dentro — Bella parou engolindo em seco antes de continuar — Eu e Riley sempre brincávamos de fazer aposta e quando Edward chegou ele tinha certeza que ele era virgem, então apostou comigo que eu teria que tirar a virgindade dele até o baile.

— Ah meu Deus — Esme disse começando a entender tudo.

— Eu sei, foi tão errado isso, mas eu era tão umatura. Não vou mentir, eu me envolvi com ele no começo só para ganhar a aposta, eu o trai com Riley algumas vezes, mas eu comcei a me sentir tão culpada. Eu estava me apaixonando por Edward, ele era tão doce, tão gentil, preocupado comigo, assim como minha mãe era. Foi impossível eu não me apaixonar. Então eu prcurei riley, antes dos finais da prova para quebrar a aposta, mas em troca ele me obrigou a ir em uma festa com ele — Bella fechou os olhos por um momento tentando não pensar em tudo que aconteceu ali.

Esme ficou em silencio esperando ela falar.

— Ele me apresentou a um amigo dele, James... Eles...E-les... colocaram uma droga na minha bebida e me obrigaram a tomar, eu juro que pensei que só tinha uma bebida ali, eu fiquei tão doida, as vezes via Edward... Eu não lembrava de muito do que ocorreu na noite, mas no outro dia eu acordei com eles nu ao meu lado.

Esme arfou.

— Sim, depois eu fui me lembrando de tudo. Eles... abusaram de mim, foi horrível sabe... eles me bateram, abusaram de mim..., mas eu sabia que não podia contar a ninguém, eu não podia correr o risco de Edward saber a verdade e perde-lo. Não podia. Eu precisava dele, mais naquele momento do que nunca...

— Foi naquela vez que você chegou triste lá em casa? — Esme perguntou.

— Sim — Bella disse sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrerem em seu rosto — Eu estava me sentindo, tão suja, tão machucada, mas o pior de tudo era saber que aquilo iria vim à tona uma hora e que eu perderia Edward, eu sabia que ele nunca me perdoaria. Eu já o amava tanto. Ele era tudo para mim, Esme eu não podia perde-lo.

— Não Bella, eles abusaram de você, com certeza Edward iria apoia-la — Esme disse horrorizada.

— Talvez, mas eu o trai, eu só me aproximei dele por causa de uma aposta. Mas juro que u não queria, não queria isso Esme, eu juro, eu já amava Edward, eu só queria ele, só ele — ela disse sem conseguir se controlar.

Esme se levantou e sentou ao lado de Bella e a abraçou.

Bella surpresa retribuiu o abraça.

— Eu sinto muito Bella por tudo, você pode ter errado no começo, mas mulher nenhuma merece isso — ela disse a confortando.

— Eu mereci, Esme, eu fui tão ruim para Edward no começo...

— Não diga isso... Eu vou conversar com meu filho, não se preocupe, tenho certeza que vocês vão se entender — ela disse sorrindo.

— Vo...você acha? Acha que ele ainda pode me perdoar e sentir algo por mim?

— Ah com certeza, ele mudou tanto depois que tudo aconteceu, mas eu sei que ele nunca esqueceu você.

— Mas... mas ele direto está com mulheres e...

— **Ele nunca nos apresentou nenhuma, eu sei que elas nunca foram importantes para ele — ela disse.**

Bella quis sorrir e chorar mais, enxergando finalmente uma luz no fim do túnel.

Será que Esme estava certa?

Será que quando ele soubesse a verdade ele iria perdoa-la?

Ele ainda a amaria?

— Mas como ele descobriu tudo?

— Foi na noite do baile, Riley filmou tudo e mostrou para ele, foi horrível, o olhar no rosto dele... eu sinto muito, Esme, por tudo.

— Não sinta querida — Esme disse com compaixão.

— Eu preciso falar outra coisa Esme — Bella disse respirando fundo e a olhando.

— Sim?

— Um mês depois que tudo aconteceu... eu... eu passei mal e me leva...

— QUE PORRA É ESSA? — elas duas se separaram mais e se viraram encontrando Edward na porta.

Ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa da noite passada, apesar de está suja e amarrotada, sua cara não era muito legal também.

— Edward isso são horas de chegar e desse jeito? — Esme disse se levantando e olhando para o filho.

— O que ela está fazendo aqui mãe? Eu a quero fora daqui agora — ele disse com raiva olhando para Bella.

— Não fale assim com uma visita minha — ela disse.

Bella se levantou olhando para ele.

— Edward...

— Cala a boca, até ouvir sua voz me dá náusea — ele disse duro para Bella — Eu te odeio, não entendeu isso ainda? Não quero ouvir você, respirar o mesmo ar que você, está no mesmo lugar que você. Finja que nunca me conheceu, porque eu nunca conheci você, a verdadeira Bella a que mente, a que trai e que faz apostas para tirar a virgindade do nerdzinho.

— Não Edward, você tem que me escutar — Bella disse, sua voz embargada.

Esme estava errada.

Ele a odiava, o que mudaria ele saber a verdade?

Ele ter pena dela?

Não queria isso de jeito nenhum.

— Eu estou cansado de suas mentiras — ele disse.

Bella respirou fundo tentando controlar seu choro.

— A carta. Você nunca leu a carta? — ela perguntou, finalmente o que tinha ido ali perguntar.

Viu um flash de conhecimento passar em seus olhos.

— Não sei o que está falando — ele disse engolindo em seco andando para a escada passando mais distante possível dela, parou no topo.

— Eu te mandei uma carta pouco depois que você foi embora, você nunca a leu? Eu sei que você a recebeu. — ela perguntou.

— Ela não existe mais, eu a rasguei assim que a vi, não me interessa o que tem escrito dentro dela. São apenas escritas de mais uma mentira.

— Você nunca me deu a chance de explicar... nunca...

— Porque não há explicação para o que você fez.

Eles se encararam, havia tanta tristeza, decepção, amargura arrependimento e culpa em seus olhares.

Era tarde demais.

Ele a odiava.

O que mudaria ele saber que eles tinham filhos?

Talvez era melhor ele nunca saber.

Pelo menos ela tinha tentado. Ela o tinha o procurado e mais tarde se ele viesse a descobrir sobre as crianças, não poderia culpa-la.

Bella respirou fundo e pegou sua bolsa no sofá, depois se virou para Esme.

— Obrigada por me ouvir Esme e não conte nada a ele, nenhuma verdade poderá fazê-lo me perdoar.

— Bella...

— Está tudo bem — ela então se virou para Edward e se aproximou dele, por um momento ele quase vacilou — Só espero que daqui vinte anos quando você se sentar mais uma vez na frente de um bar amargurado e bebendo todas, não pense nem por um momento o que teria sido se você não tivesse rasgado aquela carta, ou se tivesse parado um minuto para me escutar e saber a verdade. Espero que seja feliz, Edward, pois eu cansei de esperar por você.

Ela disse e saiu dali sem olhar para trás.

Era isso.

Tinha acabado.

Aquele era o fim da história deles.

Edward ainda estava parado encarando o lugar que ela estava.

Porque ele tinha que agir como um babaca?

Porque ele não podia sentar e conversar com ela como um homem?

Mas estava com tanta dor de cabeça e mal-humorado. Não conseguia raciocinar quando estava perto dela.

Esme olhou para ele.

— Ainda não é tarde demais para ouvi-la, filho — Esme falou saindo dali rapidamente, deixando-o sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos amargurados.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geeente vou fazer meta sempre, porque vou te falar, nunca vi tantos comentários assim em um só capi, acho que bati o record, vocês são de mais haha

Vou botar metas em todos os capítulos kkkkkk porque só assim para vocês comentarem né

Brincadeirinha...

Geente, não fiquem com raiva do Edward poxa a maioria está julgando e com raiva dele, mas sabe, ele ainda ama muuuuuuito a Bella, ele está ferido, machucado e sabe que causou dor a ele, ele queria odiá-la por tudo que ela fez, mas ele não consegue, sem falar que ele meio que acha que ele forçou muito a Bella na primeira vez deles, por isso ele fugiu... E também ele ainda acha que ela o traiu e que só ficou com ele por causa da aposta, não sabe a verdade ainda, porque ele NÃO LEU A CARTA.

Mas vou resolver finalmente esse problema no próximo capitulo, haha, e vamos ver o que ele vai fazer ao descobrir que Riley e James fizeram com Bella...

Acho que se não for no próximo é no outro que eles fazem as pazes, haha e depois só felicidade, prometo

Então continue comentando muuuuuito, que eu estou amando os comentários de vocês haha

beeeijos

lalac


	15. A Verdade

Ele ainda demorou alguns segundos para se mexer.

Ele suspirou e subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto tudo mecanicamente.

Ele estava ali há uma semana, já que estavam fazendo reforma na sua cobertura.

Há maioria das suas coisas estava ali, inclusive a caixa.

Ele não foi diretamente procurar ela.

Ele decidiu tomar um banho para tirar o fedor de bebida e suor.

Tirou suas lentes primeiro e colocou colírio em seus olhos.

Não gostava de usar leites, mas também não gostava de se parecer com aquele menino nerd do ensino médio.

Ele tomou um banho e vestiu uma calça jeans com uma blusa. Pegou seus óculos. Eles eram bem diferentes dos outros, sua armação eram finas e bem modernas assim como as lentes, mesmo assim ele ficava com cara de nerd quando usava-os.

Por isso só os usava quando estava sozinho.

Não gostava quando alguém dizia que ele parecia um nerd.

O fazia se lembrar do seu passado. Causava dor nele.

Aquele Edward tinha morrido, mas talvez estava dentro dele, em algum lugar bem no fundo, escondido, mas pronto para renascer.

Ele foi até o armário e pegou a caixa que estava escondida com seus sapatos.

Edward suspirou a pegando. A caixa parecia um baú pequeno, era de madeira com a parte de cima com detalhes de metal.

Ele suspirou olhando para ela.

Quantos dias que ele não a abria?

Aquela era sua caixa de pandora, havia guardado qualquer coisa ali que tinha de Bella ali dentro, que faria ele se lembrar dela, que o faria sentir dor.

E que o lembraria o quanto ele amava ela e de como eles haviam magoado um ao outro.

Ele era tão covarde.

Ele não a merecia, ele sabia disso.

Sempre a humilhava quando o que mais queria era ficar com ela.

Era poder ter seu perdão.

Suspirando abriu a caixa.

Primeiro viu a calcinha azul de renda, que ela havia deixado embaixo do seu travesseiro.

Depois ao lado dentro de um saquinho estava a prova de Edward. A prova que ele pegou para nunca esquecer de como ele foi um monstro de Bella.

Como ele praticamente a estuprou depois de saber toda a verdade.

Ele se sentiu um monstro depois que saiu de dentro dela e viu seus olhos chocolate machucados e úmidos.

Ele era muito pior que ela.

Havia machucado a mulher que amava.

Ele não podia ficar ali.

Por isso ele fugiu.

Afastou as lembranças desse dia rapidamente e pegou os papeis no fundo.

Eram algumas fotos dele e de Bella de um tempo que não existia mais e ele não sabia se voltaria a existir. Havia alguns bilhetes e cartões que eles tinham trocado.

Ela parecia tão feliz nas fotos, tão sorridente. Nem parecia que era uma farsa.

Ela era um boa atriz, afinal.

Finalmente ele puxou a carta.

O papel estava meio amarelado por está guardado a tanto tempo.

Era bem grosso o envelope, ele sempre se perguntou o que tinha ali.

Mentiras? Verdades?

Ele sempre teve medo de abrir.

E se ali estivesse dizendo que ela o odiava? E se ela confirmasse que tudo não foi uma aposta só para tirar sua virgindade?

O que ele faria?

E se a mulher que ele amava o odiasse?

Ele não suportaria aquilo.

Pensou no que Bella disse.

Ele não queria mais aquilo.

Não queria ficar se remoendo, vivendo amargurado, bêbedo e nunca conseguindo passar de beijos com qualquer mulher para esquecer a mulher que ele mais amava no mundo e a que mais ele havia machucado.

Porque ele a amava, mesmo depois de tudo.

Ele amava Isabella Swan.

E ele amaria para sempre.

Afinal era essa a promessa que ele tinha feito.

E ele cumpriria suas promessas custe o que custar.

Eu te amarei para sempre.

Se lembrou daquele momento, daquele dia, quando eles prometeram isso um ao outro.

Parecia tão real.

Parecia que ela o amava, ele podia sentir.

Se lembrou do momento quando a viu ali no restaurante de como ela foi pacifica e de como ele só a humilhou como fez agora pouco. Porque ela estaria ali e que verdade que ela teria dito a sua mãe?

Ele tinha escutado aquilo.

Será que ele descobriria o que era ao ler aquela carta?

Ele estava preparado para isso?

Se perguntou ali naquele momento se ela já imaginava que algo iria acontecer, por isso ela estava tão estranha naquele dia.

E só havia um jeito de saber.

Finalmente ele leria aquela carta.

Ele virou o envelope e rasgou a abertura com cuidado.

De dentro dele, caiu algumas folhas e um CD pequeno.

Edward pegou o papel que era manuscristo.

Ele respirou fundo vendo a letra engarrachada de Bella antes de ler.

 _Edward,_

 _Eu sei que provavelmente você não deve está querendo ver a minha cara, nem provavelmente saber sobre mim, mas por favor, eu só te peço que você leia até a última palavra desta carta. Você vai entender tudo depois e se quiser saber de mim, eu vou está aqui nesse endereço que enviei a carta, deixarei meu telefone também caso queira entrar em contato comigo._

 _Bem, depois da morte da minha mãe, eu criei raiva do mundo, eu não sabia lidar com a dor que estava sentindo, era ingênua e não sabia o que fazer. Eu sei que talvez isso não justifica, tantas pessoas perdem a mãe e continuam a viver do mesmo jeito. Mas eu não consiguia, eu nunca falei para ninguém, mas teve um dia que eu pensei em me matar, eu peguei a arma do meu pai uma noite e me sentei no sofá, mas eu não conseguir apertar aquele gatilho e hoje eu dou graças a Deus por não ter conseguido._

 _Eu tinha perdido a mulher que mais amava na vida, minha melhor amiga, meu tudo. Foi na época que me afastei de Angela e Ben, meus amigos de verdade e comecei a me envolver com Riley, Victória, Jessica Mike e Lauren. Eles me apresentaram ao mundo das festas, da curtição da bebedeira e das drogas._

 _Eu queria que a dor passasse e comecei a ir a várias e várias festas, bebia e usava maconha. Eles curtiam, outras drogas, mas eu felizmente não usava, acho que ainda tinha um pouco da velha Bella dentro de mim. Quando eu estava bêbeda de mais eu não sentia dor e não me lembrava da morte da minha mãe e isso era um alivio para mim. Minha primeira vez foi em uma dessas festas e não tenho orgulho nenhum de dizer que não me lembro nem sequer do rosto do cara, mas depois disso eu comecei curtir o sexo também e fazia com qualquer um. O único que eu fazia mais vezes era Riley ele era legal e eu curtia um pouco está com ele, nós sempre gostávamos de apostar e apostávamos qualquer coisa, ele sabia que eu não conseguia dizer não quando alguém me desafiava, eu era e ainda sou competitiva. Então quando ele me desafiou a tirar a virgindade do nerd novato, eu aceitei._

 _Eu não posso me dizer que me arrependo disso. Porque não me arrependo._

 _Porque se não fosse essa aposta ridícula eu nunca teria me aproximado de você, nunca teria visto o garoto incrível que estava escondido atrás daquela aparência desleixada. Eu me apaixonei por ele. Por você._

Edward respirou fundo e limpou seus olhos rapidamente quando eles ficaram embaçados, antes de voltar a ler a carta.

 _Eu demorei um pouco para perceber isso e confesso que transei uma vez com Riley enquanto estávamos namorando. Mas eu sentia uma culpa tão grande e não ficava feliz com isso._

 _Foi quando eu percebi que o que eu estava sentindo por você era bem mais forte que uma aposta ridícula. Eu o amava e queria algo sério com você._

 _Eu conversei com Riley e disse para ele esquecer a aposta. Ele disse que esqueceria, mas com uma condição. Eu teria que ir a uma festa com ele que me ameaçou dizendo que contaria a verdade para você._

 _Eu aceitei. Estava com medo de perder você, se soubesse a verdade. E do que adiantou, eu perdir você de qualquer jeito não foi?_

 _A festa era de um amigo de Riley em Port Angels, James era seu nome, e ele me trouxe uma bebida, eu queria ter esquecido de tudo depois dali, eles me obrigaram a beber e só quando eu terminei a bebida eu percebi que tinha um pó dentro do copo, eles tinham me drogado. Eu queria ir embora dali, mas sabia que não tinha como ir e logo a droga fez efeito._

 _No outro dia eu acordei e estava entre eles e nós estávamos nus. Os flashes daquela noite começaram a aparecer. Riley disse que eles não tinham feito nada que eu não tinha pedido, mas eu sabia que não tinha pedido nada daquilo. Nada. Eu tentei fugir, mas eles eram dois, eu era só uma e eles abusaram de mim._

Edward parou estático lendo aquela frases várias vezes.

Eles abusaram de mim.

Eles abusaram dela.

 _Eu briguei com eles, mas do que adiantava a merda já tinha sido feita._

 _Eu estava me sentindo tão suja e com raiva. Eu sabia que tinha que denuncia-los, mas se fizesse isso a aposta ia vim a tona e depois de tudo eu precisava do seu amor, do seu carinho, da sua proteção. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir superar aquilo se não tivesse com você._

 _Eu evitei Mike pelo resto do mês, as provas chegaram e nós estávamos ficando cada vez mais próximo, você mesmo sem saber estava me ajudando a curar aquela dor. Mas todos os dias eu acordava achando que seria aquele dia que você descobriria a verdade._

 _Quando ambos passamos para Yale eu pensei que finalmente ficaria tudo bem. Longe de Riley, do passado que eu tanto tinha medo que você descobrisse._

 _E o meu maior medo aconteceu. Você descobriu. Riley me ameaçou de novo dias antes do baile eu recusei e bati o telefone na cara dele. Ele armou tudo naquela noite._

 _Eu não me lembrava dele ter filmado aquilo, juro para você._

 _Foi tão horrível ver você assistindo aquele vídeo e pensando que eu queria aquilo._

 _Só de manhã que meu pai me encontrou. Ali na biblioteca, eu contei tudo para ele._

 _Meu pai foi atrás de Riley e James depois, eles foram presos e acabaram admitindo que me drogaram e me estupraram. Eles já tinham mais de 18 anos, James era de uma família rica, infelizmente ele não ficou nenhum um ano na cadeia, mas Riley até onde eu sei ainda está lá. Eu queria mandar os vídeos para você, mas meu pai os destruiu, eu conseguir apenas que ficasse só os áudios, eu tinha que mostrar alguma prova para você._

 _Eu salvei os áudios no CD. Neles eu imploro para eles pararem e digo seu nome... está bem claro que eu não queria aquilo e que eles me violentaram. Os papeis tem a parte do depoimento deles._

 _Eu sei que isso não muda eu ter errado com você no começo. Eu posso ter me aproximado de você para ganhar a aposta no começo, mas você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu te amo, de verdade, isso é a única coisa boa que eu tenho em mim, ou melhor... a terceira coisa boa que eu tenho em mim..._

Edward parou de ler a carta quando seus olhos não deixaram mais. Seu corpo todo tremia.

O que ele havia feito?

Pegou o CD rapidamente e ligou seu notebook o conectando.

 _— Não não pare, eu não quero isso Riley —_ ele ouviu a voz de Bella dizer, depois ouviu um tapa. Seu coração congelou.

Uma raiva cresceu dentro dele.

 _— Fica calada sua puta, eu sei que quer. Perdir uma aposta para James e prometi a menina mais gostosa da escola para para ele e era você, agora cale a boca e faça o que a gente manda._

 _— Não... não...por favor... pare... sai... NÃO AI_

 _— Isso que cuzinho gostoso, aposto que ninguém nunca comeu ele..._

 _— Por favor. Pare .. Edward... Pare — Bella chorava — ai doi... ai_

Edward não conseguia ouvir mais ele correu para o banheiro e vomitou.

O que o diferenciava daqueles monstros? Ele era como eles, ou muito pior.

Ele havia abusado de Bella também.

Deus, será que ainda havia um jeito de concertarem as coisas?

Ele precisava saber.

Escovou sua boca e saiu do banheiro pegando os papeis e um casaco.

Baixou a tampa do computador e desceu as escadas apressado.

— Edward a onde você vai? — Esme disse quando ele apareceu.

Ela estava sentada na sala, Carlisle também estava ali e Alice e Jasper, seu noivo.

— Atrás do amor da minha vida mãe e se for preciso vou me ajoelhar em frente a ele e me rastejar até que ela me perdoe — ele disse.

E Esme sorriu para o filho.

— Boa sorte — ela desejou.

Será que depois de tanto tempo, de tanta dor e espera eles ainda poderiam ficar juntos?

Será que conseguiriam superar tudo?

Edward torcia para que sim.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Acho que sim, né, depois desse capi surpresa para vocês haha

Mas o que vocês me pedem que eu não faço?

E agora o Edward descobriu a verdade, será que vai ser tudo tão fácil assim...

Espero que sim, sinceramente eles já sofreram de mais para ficar de enrolação, né.

E Edward nem terminou de ler a carta... Será que ele vai fugir de novo, quando ver a Bella com duas crianças...

Talvez ele pense que ela casou hahaha

Então, capitulo agora segunda feira se vocês conseguirem agora 40 comentários, no passado foram 38, só mais dois heein haha, com mais oito vou bater os 300 comentários na fic haha,

Comeeeenteeem ansiosa para saber o que acharam da carta, lembrando que ainda falta uma parte que o tan tan não lei tudo haha

Vejo vocês segunda se conseguirem, se não só na sexta que vem :O

beeijos

lalac ;)


	16. Conversa

Assim que entrou em seu carro ele pegou seu celular e discou o número do irmão.

— Emmett preciso agora do endereço da Bella, agora — ele disse.

— _Hey, para que? Não vai atrás dela para humilha-la né?_

— Não Emm, eu que vou me humilhar para ela pedindo seu perdão — ele disse.

— _Bem nesse caso, ursinha qual é o endereço da sua sobrinha?_

— _Se você machucar ela eu vou te_ _capa_ r — Edward ouviu outra voz no telefone.

— Eu não vou, eu... finalmente li a carta — ele disse.

— _Bom nesse caso anote aí..._

...

Bella estava sozinha em seu apartamento, em pleno domingo.

Ela havia deixado Anny levar seus filhos para o parquinho que tinha embaixo do prédio.

Os meninos ficaram animados e foram com a babá felizes da vida.

Bella só deixou porque ela precisava ficar um pouco sozinha.

Colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

E não queria que as crianças percebessem que ela estava triste, eles sempre ficavam tristes também, quando ela estava assim.

Edward a odiava.

E ela o amava, o amava tanto.

Como faria para tirar ele do seu coração?

Seria tão difícil, mesmo depois de tudo que ele tinha dito dela, ela o amava. O amava tanto.

Mas não conseguiu nem começar a pensar direito que logo a companhia tocou.

Ela foi atender, se perguntando quem seria.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu Edward.

Ele estava de banho tomado, seus cabelos ainda úmidos e ele usava óculos.

Estava tão lindo.

Ela nunca mais o tinha visto assim, de óculos.

Aquele era o Edward que ela amava.

O coração de Bella acelerou e ela repreendeu seu corpo por essa reação.

— O que você faz aqui? — ela disse meio bruta — Se veio me humilhar mais uma vez, eu não vou...

— Eu menti — ele disse a interrompendo levemente, a surpreendendo seu tom era condescendente, não duro — Eu não rasguei a carta, eu a guardei, mas eu nunca tinha lido até hoje — ele disse rapidamente — Bella, eu... eu não fui embora porque você me traiu — ele começou.

— Não? — ela engoliu em seco o olhando — Mas...

— Eu fui embora, porque eu fui um monstro com você, eu fiz que nem eles... eu a estuprei... você disse para eu parar, mas eu não parei... eu peguei você a força e fiz sexo com você, mesmo depois de você ter dito para parar. Eu sei que não há justificativa para isso, mas eu estava com tanta raiva, não estava conseguindo pensar direito.

Bella olhou para ele abismada com sua revelação, dando alguns passos para trás, como se um tiro tivesse a acertado.

— Mas você não merecia aquilo, ouvir o que eu disse, o jeito que a tratei. Fiquei tão revoltando e com raiva de mim mesmo... então eu fiz a coisa mais covarde que podia, eu fugi e me recusei a saber qualquer coisa sobre você, por isso ainda não tinha lido a carta — ele disse entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta.

Bella olhou para ele cruzando seus braços.

— Você está zoando comigo não é? — ela disse incrédula.

— Não Bella é sério. Riley quebrou meu coração quando me mostrou aquilo, mas isso não pode justificar o que eu fiz com você. Eu deveria ter agido como homem e ter ao menos te escutado, ter perdido seu perdão, mas eu estava com tanta vergonha de mim, que eu só queria fugir, não conseguiria olhar em seus olhos sabendo o quanto a havia machucado. Sou um covarde e...

— Edward eu não disse para parar porque eu não queria. Eu queria aquilo mais que tudo, é claro que não daquele jeito, com você machucado e eu machucada, mas não ali, eu disse para você parar para irmos para um quarto ou outro lugar e conversamos antes daquilo. Você não me estuprou Edward, eu queria aquilo acredite, mais que tudo.

Edward olhou para ela inerte.

— Mas... mas... isso não muda o fato do jeito que eu agir com você... e te tratei como uma vagabunda e...

— E eu era aquilo, você estava certo, eu mereci... você achava que eu o tinha traído, que estava com você apenas por causa de uma aposta, você estava com raiva, magoado e eu entendo.

Edward suspirou a olhando.

Podiam-se passar anos que ele nunca cansaria de olhar naqueles olhos.

Nem sabia como pode passar tanto tempo sem olha-los.

— Me perdoa por tudo, por tudo que eu disse... Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas você acha que ainda há alguma chance para nós? — ele finalmente perguntou.

Será que poderiam passar uma borracha em tudo e esquecer?

Seria fácil assim?

Antes que Bella pudesse responder a porta se abriu e seus filhos entraram correndo na casa, passando pelo homem que estava ali e se colocando entre ele e Bella.

— Mamãe, Anny vai com os pais para o shopping podemos ir? — Liz pediu animada.

— Por favo mamãe — Ed pediu com sua carinha de anjinho.

— Desculpe Bella eles... — o pai de Anny parou vendo que Bella não estava sozinha.

Edward encarava chocado as costas daquelas duas crianças que chamavam Bella de mãe e o cara que estava com elas.

Era isso.

Era tarde demais.

Bella estava casada.

E o pior.

Ela tinha filhos.

Ele a tinha perdido para sempre.

— Você... você é casada? — Edward disse olhando para Bella.

— O que? Não... — Bella disse rapidamente.

— Você tem filhos... eu... eu sinto muito — ele disse e saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Bella correu atrás dele que estava esperando o elevador.

— Edward você não leu a carta toda? — ela perguntou ali mesmo no meio do corredor.

— Toda? Não.. eu... — ele disse.

— Leia, você está com ela aí?

Edward se lembrou dela no seu casaco e a apegou.

Ele segurou os papeis, percebendo que suas mãos tremiam em pouco, procurou a parte que tinha parado.

 _O motivo dessa carta é também outro._

 _Como você pode ver eu não estou morando mais em Forks, estou morando em Nova Iorque com minha tia._

 _Ela vai cuidar de mim e aqui eu terei condições de cuidar dos nossos filhos melhor._

 _Sim Edward, eu estou gravida. E de gêmeos. E antes que pense que esses filhos não são seus, saiba que eles são._

 _E eu tenho tanta certeza disso como tenho de que um dia a vida irá acabar para mim. Mesmo assim, se quiser podemos fazer um exame de DNA quando eles nasceram, eu vou entender se quiser isso._

 _Tem exames dentro do envelope que mostram que de acordo com a data da minha última menstruação, eu estava no dia fértil no dia do baile e bem eu não fiquei com ninguém além de você, depois do episódio com Riley e James, e no depoimento dele como pode ver eles disseram que, usaram camisinha._

 _Acredite eles são seus._

 _E eles foram minha força para superar toda dor que estava sentindo._

— Termine tudo — Bella disse notando a mão dele começar a tremer e ele parar para olha-la.

 _Você é o pai desses bebes Edward. E eu digo bebes, pois são gêmeos._

 _Uma menina. E um menino._

 _Já estou com cinco meses e enorme. Minha tia que me convenceu a escrever para você. Ela acha que por mais que tudo não tenha dado certo entre a gente, você merece saber que é pai e no fundo eu concordo._

 _Eu estava perdida, mas Deus me deu dois motivos por quais viver. Duas partes de você. Eu posso nunca mais ter seu amor de novo, mas eu sempre vou ter eles para mim, dois frutos do nosso amor que todo dia vão me lembrar do quanto eu fui feliz e de como eu perdi você._

As lagrimas de Edward caiam no papel, mas ele não parou.

 _Eu vou amar muito esses bebês e um dia vou contar sobre o pai maravilhoso que eles têm. Estou pensando em dar seu nome para o menino, o que você acha? Eu tenho certeza que ele vai vim sua cara. Eu estou acariciando minha barriga enquanto escrevo e recebi um chute, acho que foi ele concordando, não é? Se me procurar você pode nomear a menina que tal?_

 _Eu espero que sim._

 _Eu espero você._

 _Estou esperando seu telefonema se achar que ainda pode me perdoar e amar. Ou ao menos para saber sobre esses bebes, eu digo a eles todos os dias pela minha barriga como eles tem o melhor papai do mundo, mesmo você ainda não sabendo deles._

 _Porque eu ainda te amo._

 _E sei que você os amará também quando souber sobre eles,_

 _E eu sei que amarei para sempre, afinal foi essa nossa promessa._

 _E te amarei para sempre,_

 _Sua Bella._

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Opa, finalmente lemos a carta toda haha  
e Edward descobriu sobre as crianças, o tonto já ia fugir de novo o homem difícil kkkkkk  
Agora é só felicidade  
Prometo a vocês haha  
acabou o drama haha  
Comeentem por favor,ansiosa para saber o que acharam...  
E no próximo vamos ter o Edward interagindo com as crianças, como será que elas vão reagir a saber que agora tem um pai?  
haha  
e os dois? Será que finalmente vão ficar juntos no próximo capitulo...  
Alguém já quer a segunda vez? kkkkkkk

comeeentem, uma ótima semana para vocês, esse capi adiantado é presente dos dias da criança para vocês haha  
beeeeijos  
lalac


	17. Filhos

Edward olhou para Bella quando terminou de ler.

Ela o encarava de volta apreensiva.

— Eu... eu sou pai? — ele perguntou incrédulo.

Era tudo que ele conseguia pensar.

Ele era pai.

Pai.

Ele tinha filhos.

Filhos.

Seus filhos.

— Sim — Bella respondeu não chateada com sua pergunta. Sabia que ele estava em choque com a notícia e estava tentando processar tudo.

— Eu... eu te abandonei gravida, eu sou pior que tudo nesse mundo.

— Não, não — Bella disse se aproximando dele e colocando suas mãos em seu rosto — Você não sabia, nem eu sabia, mas fiquei tão feliz, foi neles que encontrei a força de continuar vivendo, foi por eles.

— Mas você disse que tomava remédio.

— Era para ter ido tomar na semana das provas finais, eu esqueci. Foi depois do que aconteceu com Riley. Eles são seus, só seus — ela garantiu.

— Ah, Deus, eu sou pai — Edward disse rindo e chorando.

E então ele pegou Bella em um abraço, a abraçando tão forte que a retirou do chão.

Bella riu enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, sentindo aquele cheiro dele. Queria chorar de felicidade também.

— Cadê, cadê eles? — Edward disse a colocando no chão, se virando e voltando para o apartamento.

Ele parou notando que as crianças estavam na porta e encaravam eles com curiosidade.

Os dois estavam de mãos dadas e olhavam para os pais confusos.

Ao olhar aquelas crianças Edward teve a certeza que elas eram suas.

Elas eram lindas e perfeitas e suas.

Bella pegou na mão de Edward e o puxou para o apartamento.

Ela percebeu como a mão dele estava fria de nervosismo e ansiosidade, tremendo levemente. E como a mão dele continuava se encaixando perfeitamente na sua.

O pai de Anny saiu de fininho.

— Liz, Ed... — ela disse para os filhos com carinho — Esse é Edward o papai de vocês.

— Edward? — Ed disse seus olhos olhando sem parar para Edward que olhava para eles com muita intensidade.

— Sim — Edward disse se ajoelhando, suas pernas bambas de emoção.

Aquele menininho era seu, ele tinha certeza disso, parecia estar vendo uma foto sua mais novo. Era seu. Eles eram seus.

Ele não pode impedir seus olhos se encherem ainda mais de lagrimas e ele teve até que retirar os óculos colocando acima da sua cabeça. Agradecido por conseguir ver a perfeição que eles eram de perto.

— Meu nome também é Edward — o garotinho disse aproximando do pai.

— Edward Anthony — eles disseram juntos e Edward sorriu para ele, tentando engolir o choro que estava querendo sair de sua garganta.

— EU TENHO UM PAPAI — ele gritou e pulou nos braços de Edward.

Edward sentiu cada amor se instalar em seu coração por aquele garotinho, ele o abraçou forte beijando os cabelos que eram na mesma tonalidade dos seus

Os olhos, o cabelo tudo era dele.

Edward o apertou ainda mais forte sentindo seu cheirinho.

Ele sentiu que ainda faltava algo e ele abriu seus olhos encontrando olhos pequenos e castanhos o encarando de volta.

Castanhos profundos, como os da mãe, que ele se apaixonou imediatamente. A menininha era tão linda, tão perfeita.

Os dois eram.

Como ele tinha conseguido fazer crianças tão bonitas assim?

Sabia que eles só eram tão perfeitos e saudáveis assim pois tinha a metade de Bella neles.

E qualquer coisa que tivesse um pedacinho dela, nunca poderia ser considerada feia.

Ele ergueu o rosto e olhou para a menininha que o olhava timidamente.

— Eu não mereço um abraço? — ele disse estendendo um braço ainda abraçando Ed com a outra.

A menina assentiu timidamente, se aproximando dele.

Edward a pegou e a abraçou forte beijando seu rosto. Liz sentiu vontade de chorar e começou a fazer isso.

Ele tinha cheiro de papai.

Ele era seu papai.

— Você é tão linda, parece sua mãe — Edward disse acariciando o rostinho dela, limpando suas lagrimas.

Ele tinha um filho e uma filha.

Um filho que o veria como herói, que ele o ensinaria a jogar bola, poderiam brincar de vídeo game e fazer coisas só de meninos e ainda tinha uma filha para mimar, para proteger e assustar seus futuros pretendentes.

Namorados, com certeza ele ainda não pensaria naquilo.

— E o Ed parece com você — Liz disse sorrindo, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas — Eu tenho um papai — ela repetiu o que o irmão disse.

Edward riu olhando para eles.

— E eu tenho dois filhos maravilhosos — falou os abraçando novamente.

Os três chorando de felicidade, por terem finalmente se encontrado.

E uma mulher também, pensou enquanto olhava Bella que olhava sorrindo emocionada para eles.

Quantas vezes tinha imaginado aquela cena? Aquele reencontro?

— Vem — ele pediu precisando saber se ainda podia ter esperanças.

Bella sabia que ainda tinham muito a que conversar, mas esperou aquele momento durante todos esses anos e agora que finalmente estava acontecendo ela ia com certeza participar.

Ela sorriu e abraçou eles.

As três pessoas que mais amava na sua vida.

Quem sabe ainda houvesse esperança para eles afinal?

...

— Papai — Liz disse quebrando o abraço pela primeira vez. Bella se afastou olhando para a filha, seu rostinho estava vermelho do choro, mas ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Sim, minha princesa — ele falou respirando fundo.

— Porque você não estava com a gente antes? — ela perguntou.

— Porque o papai, não sabia sobre vocês, meu anjo, mas agora eu sei e prometo que nunca mais vamos nos separar — ele disse.

— Promete de dedinho? — ela perguntou esticando seu dedo mindinho.

— De dedinho — ele disse cruzando seu dedo mindinho no dela.

— Eu também papai — Ed disse esticando o dedo.

Edward repetiu o gesto e beijou os dois.

Bella suspirou.

Ele não havia renegado eles.

Ao contrário, ele parecia tê-los aceitado tão bem, tão facilmente.

Mas como não poderia? Era Edward afinal, Bella o conhecia muito bem e sabia que no fundo, no fundo ele era um homem bom.

— Eu vou para cozinha preparar algo para as crianças comerem, aproveitem e se conheçam melhor — Bella disse limpando suas lagrimas rapidamente antes de se levantar.

Edward assentiu, encantado com os pequenos, sentou com eles no sofá cada um de um lado no seu corpo e começou a conversar com eles, querendo saber cada detalhe possível.

O que eles gostavam de fazer? Quais eram seus brinquedos favoritos? Se estudavam? O que eles faziam durante o dia? Como era o nome completo deles, que dia faziam aniversário.

Eram tantas perguntas, mas Edward sabia que teriam todo o tempo do mundo para saber as respostas e compensar o tempo perdido.

Bella respirou fundo indo para a cozinha.

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?

Ela tinha tanto a que pensar.

Ela passou anos achando que Edward tinha fugido por ter raiva dela, pelo o que ela havia feito a ele.

Mas não havia sido isso.

Ele havia fugido porque ele achava que tinha abusado dela?

Como poderia achar isso?

Aquele momento que eles estiveram juntos foi o mais especial da vida dela, apesar de ter sido rápido e nada como ela havia imaginado. Sim, foi selvagem, mas ela gostava, é claro que não queria aquilo para a primeira vez deles, mas sabia que não mudaria nada da forma como ocorreu.

Bella guardava a recordação dolorosa sempre a relembrando e imaginando um dia que se reencontrariam e quem sabe fariam as pazes, que eles seriam felizes novamente, se perdoariam.

Ela arfou olhando a agua na panela quando percebeu que esse dia tinha finalmente chegado.

Ele estava ali.

No apartamento dela.

Naquele momento.

Sentada em seu sofá e conversando com os filhos deles.

Ele havia perguntado.

Ainda havia esperanças para eles?

Ainda havia?, Bella se perguntou.

O que significava isso que ele ainda a amava?

Não. Com certeza não.

Ele havia virado um milionário e mulherengo.

Ele ficava com tantas e tantas mulheres.

Lindas e mais maravilhosas que ela.

Com certeza ele não a amava mais.

Mas e se...

Não seria loucura achar que ele ficava com elas tentando esquece-la.

Loucura.

E não pensaria mais nisso.

Afastando os pensamentos ela se obrigou a prestar atenção ao que fazia.

Como o tempo tinha passado rápido assim?

Já estava anoitecendo.

Bella preparou rápido uma macarronada com molho de tomate e queijo que era a comida preferida dos meninos.

Quando estava tudo pronto ela arrumou a mesa, colocando um prato a mais do que sempre colocava.

Ela foi chama-los.

— Thony, Liz, venham comer — ela falou — Edward, você está convidado — ela disse.

E o homem assentiu para ela levantando do sofá com os filhos.

O jantar foi agradável.

Bella via como seus filhos estavam sorridentes e brincalhões, mais do que o costume e sabia que era pela presença do pai na mesa. Os olhinhos deles brilhavam e os de Edward também.

Depois os quatro se arrumaram na cozinha e limparam tudo, como uma família.

Bella lavou, Edward secou e ajudou as crianças a guardarem tudo, enquanto elas falavam mais histórias de sua infância e Bella compartilhava momentos engraçados, de quando eles eram bebes.

— Vão para o quarto banhar — Bella disse quando eles terminaram.

— Não mamãe, está cedo — Ed disse manhoso.

— Sim, queremos ficar mais tempo com o papai — ela disse.

— Eu posso dar banho em vocês que tal?

— Sério? — Bella olhou surpresa para Edward.

— Ah claro, não deve ser muito difícil — ele deu de ombros.

Nunca tinha banhado uma criança, mas que dificuldade teria? Ele já tinha perdido tantas coisas, não queria perder mais nada.

— Bem, vamos ver... — ela disse — Vou te mostrar a onde está tudo.

Ela separou os pijamas dele sorrindo ao ouvir a bagunça que estava no banheiro.

Edward saiu carregando os dois no colo, cada um enrolado em uma toalha. Ele os colocou em cima da cama.

Bella sorriu ao notar que a calça dele estava molhada assim como a blusa, mas ele sorria.

— Bem, parece que sobreviveu — ela disse.

Ele riu.

— Nem foi muito difícil — se gabou sorrindo.

Mentira.

Ed tinha derrubado sabonete liquido no chão do banheiro todinho e Liz escorregou nele e cairia de cara no chão se Edward não a tivesse segurado rapidamente, as crianças apenas riram do susto. Ele achou melhor omitir esses detalhes.

Bella pegou os pijamas e ajudou Edward a vesti-los.

— Papai, você vai estar aqui amanhã?

— É claro que sim princesa, nunca mais vamos nos separar

— Promete? — Liz esticou o dedinho.

— Prometo — ele colocou seu dedo no dela.

— Papai — Ed chamou — Lê para gente? — ele pediu esticando um livro para o pai.

Edward pegou o livro vendo o nome e sorriu olhando para Bella.

— Era meu livro favorito quando eu era criança — ele falou.

— Eu sei — ela falou apenas — eles vão dormir dez minutos depois que começar a ler, podemos conversar depois?

— É claro — ele disse, sabendo que essa conversa determinaria o resto da sua vida e ele estava disposto a fazer de tudo para que eles pudessem ficar juntos, como uma família.

— Tudo bem, eu vou banhar — ela disse — Durmam bem, mamãe ama vocês — Bella disse beijando a cabeça deles.

— Boa noite mamãe — eles disseram juntos se deitando cada um ao lado do pai.

Bella foi para seu quarto e tomou um banho rápido.

Depois enrolada na toalha ficou encarando sua gaveta de roupas intimas.

O que deveria vestir?

Ela mal tinha lingeries sexys e não era como se eles fosse fazer sexo naquela noite, certo?

Eles tinha tanto o que conversar, mas e se tudo desse certo e eles ficassem juntos de novo, Bella sabia que aquela noite ela poderia está em seus braços naquela cama.

Ela tinha esperado tantos anos, tanto tempo por aquele reencontro que coem certeza não iria querer esperar mais.

Decidida pegou um conjunto de lingerie de renda simples, não era muito sensual, mas era mais bonito do que suas calcinhas bege estilo shortinho que ela usava para dormir.

Por cima colocou uma blusa regata e uma calça de yoga confortável.

Percebeu que a luz do quarto das crianças ainda estava acesa e Bella foi para lá.

Edward estava em pé e observavam eles dormindo na mesma cama.

— Eles são tão lindos e perfeitos — ouviu o sussurro dele.

— Sim, Ed é sua cara.

— E Liz é a sua — ele falou —Não consigo acreditar que perdir tanto tempo... — ele sussurrou.

Bella pegou em sua mão a apertando suavemente. Edward a olhou.

— Vamos para sala conversar, não quero acorda-los.

— Deixa eles dormindo assim?

— Sim, eles sempre dormem juntos — ela falou e Edward assentiu, se abaixando e dando um beijo na testa de cada um.

Saíram do quarto indo para a sala, ambos tendo a certeza que a conversa que teriam naquele momento decidiria o resto da vida deles.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amooores, aiai o que acharam do capitulo? Do encontro do Edward com o filho? Espero que tenha ficado emocionante., mas acho que não ficou muito né haha

Bem, no próximo vamos ter finalmente a conversa definitiva deles...

Se preparem... Vamos ver como vai ser... E vamos torcer para não dar tudo errado e o Edward querer tirar os filhos da Bella haahahhahaha

to malvada...

brincks...

haha

Semana que vem tem mais, continuem comentando...

beeeijos


	18. Perdão

— Quando eles nasceram? — Edward começou.

— Sete meses exatos depois do dia do baile — ela respondeu.

— Sete?

— Sim, eles nasceram prematuros, tiveram que ficar na incubadora uns dias.

— Foi normal?

— Não cesárea, eles não estavam na posição.

— Doeu muito?

— Um pouco — ela admitiu.

— Você estava sozinha?

— Minha tia e meu pai estavam comigo — ela disse se lembrando do momento do parto.

— Eu queria ter estado com você... vocês — ele disse com um suspiro triste.

— Não podemos mudar isso — ela deu de ombros desviando o olhar do dele e sentou no sofá.

Porque o que ela mais queria no momento do parto era que ele tivesse estado lá com ela. Segurado em sua mão e tê-la beijado, quando seus filhos nasceram.

— Não, tem razão — ele concordou sentando-se ao lado dela — Mas eu posso mudar algo agora — ele disse decidido.

Bella o encarou.

— Vocês vão vim morar comigo — ele disse.

— O que?

— Eu não vou mais me separar de vocês Bella, eu quero vocês comigo, nunca deveria ter ido embora, deveria ter te escutado pelo menos, deveria ter lido aquela carta a muito tempo, e nem consigo imaginar como foi para você criar dois bebês sozinhos, mas...

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda Edward — ela disse com raiva — Eu criei meus filhos, muito bem sozinha e nunca deixei faltar nada para eles. Sim foi difícil, mas eles não precisam de sua piedade agora.

— Piedade? Bella, pela amor de Deus, eu não estou falando em ter piedade. Eu quero criar meus filhos também, perdi muito tempo com eles. Quero eles perto de mim a todo instante. Quero você comigo, eu te prometi uma vez, você lembra? Você me fez prometer que não importa o que você fizesse, o que acontecesse entre a gente, que iríamos nos amar para sempre. Você me machucou muito, eu te machuquei ainda mais, mas eu manti minha promessa por todos esses anos. Eu te amo, Bella, eu te amarei para sempre. Quero ficar com você, ajudar a criar aquelas crianças mima-los e brigar quando precisar. Eu quero dormir com você, com a mãe dos meus filhos, minha mulher, quero acordar com você sempre ao meu lado. Você não entende? Eu nunca deixei de te amar, nunca. E nunca vou deixar.

Bella já não sabia se o que estava escutado era verdade ou não.

Ou ela estava sonhando? Talvez estivesse com os ouvidos entupidos. Mas não importava porque cada palavra que ele tinha dito havia entrado profundamente dentro dela.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amarei para sempre.

Eu nunca deixei de te amar.

E nunca vou deixar.

— Mas... mas... Eu te traí, eu só fiquei com você por causa de uma aposta. E você durante todos esses anos nunca me procurou, você sempre aparecia com uma mulher diferente, modelos e...

— Eu nunca dormir com elas — ele disse a interrompendo.

— O que? — ela perguntou chocada.

— Eu não conseguia, eu tentava, mas sempre me lembrava de você. Eu nunca... nunca conseguir passar do que apenas beijo com elas... Nunca. Eu só pensava em você, a mulher que eu tinha abusado, a mulher que tinha me machucado, mas que eu a amava tanto que não importava o que eu fizesse era sempre você que eu pensava.

— Você não foi isso.

— Eu sei, eu sei agora Bella. Mas eu pensava que sim, eu pensava que tinha te abusado, eu não podia olhar em seus olhos novamente, você podia ter me usado me traído, mas não merecia o que eu fiz a você, isso é uma das piores barbaridades do mundo, eu não conseguia. Eu era um covarde, o pior tipo de monstro que existia — ele tampou seu rosto engolindo a vontade de chorar — e só em pensar que você sofreu isso... de verdade...

Sentiu o corpo de Bella se aproximar do seu e ela colocou sua mão em cima da sua, o confortando.

Ela não queria pensar naquilo agora.

— Você nunca foi isso Edward, eu quis fazer amor com você, desde quando eu percebi que aquilo não era uma aposta, você não sabe o quanto eu quis te contar a verdade, mas eu sabia que você nunca me perdoaria, eu tinha pesadelos com isso. Eu andava tão nervosa com a chantagem de Riley e tudo, não sabia o que fazer. E quando eu vi ali naquela biblioteca que você tinha descoberto tudo e da pior maneira possível... eu... eu...

Eles se abraçaram forte. Bella chorou. Edward chorou.

Eles ficaram vários minutos abraçados, um consolando o outro.

Pelos erros, pela vergonha, a traição, o orgulho, os anos perdidos.

Nada disso importava mais agora.

Para nenhum deles.

— Me perdoa, me perdoa — Bella disse fungando, inspirando seu cheiro tão bom.

Edward quebrou o abraço, olhando seu rosto, ele limpou suas lagrimas com seus dedos.

— Não há nada a perdoar nem você, nem para mim — ele disse, sua voz meio rouca.

Bella assentiu e o abraçou novamente.

— Eu te amo Edward, nunca deixei de te amar, e eu sei que vou te amar para sempre — ela confessou.

— Ah Bella — ele disse a apertando mais forte.

Eles não aguentaram mais.

Então eles se separaram bem minimamente, se olhando nos olhos.

Eles queriam aquilo, eles precisavam.

E então eles se aproximaram bem lentamente, um sentindo o hálito do outro.

Os corações batiam acelerado e ambos tomaram uma última lufada de ar quando seus lábios se encontraram.

O sangue flui rápido no corpo deles, fazendo eles sentirem um fogo abrasador.

As línguas deles se encontraram e se acariciaram, parecendo que nunca tinham se separado, sabendo o movimento um do outro.

Bella sentiu as mãos dele apertarem em sua cintura e quando ela menos percebeu estava sentada em seu colo, suas mãos acariciando a nuca dele e puxando seu cabelo.

Ela gemeu, ele quebrando o beijo de língua para poder beijar seus lábios, chupando e mordiscando um por um antes de voltar a beija-la com sua língua.

Era o mesmo sabor, as mesmas sensações de tantos anos, mas muito mais intensas. Eles queriam mais, muito mais.

Ela puxou o cabelo dele sentindo seus lábios descerem por seu pescoço beijando e chupando a sua pele.

Fazia tanto tempo, que ela não se sentia assim.

Ela gemeu, sentindo seu sexo ficar molhado de excitação e desejo.

Ela puxou ele pela nuca e voltando a beijar seus lábios e começou a rebolar seu quadril no volume abaixo dela que cada vez mais parecia maior.

— Bella — ele gemeu seu nome quebrando o beijo acariciando seu rosto.

— Faça amor comigo, Edward, me ame — ela pediu, sua voz rouca desejo.

— Não ainda, você merece mais, um jantar romântico, uma cama cheia de rosas, uma noite perfeita...

— Eu só preciso de você para ser perfeito, me ame — ela pediu.

— Hoje e sempre — ele disse, sem conseguir se conter, com certeza teria todo o tempo do mundo para fazer isso a ela depois.

— Hoje e sempre, só você — ela concordou emocionada.

Edward sorriu e a segurou levantando do sofá, com as pernas dela entrelaçada ao seu redor.

— Seu quarto?

— Na porta de frente para os dos meninos — ela respondeu.

Eles foram em silencio e Edward abriu a porta a fechando com cuidado.

— Tranque — ela o lembrou e ele trancou a porta.

Bella desceu do colo dele e ascendeu as luzes.

O quarto se iluminou e ele olhou rapidamente ao redor.

Era pequeno o quarto, mas confortável. Havia uma cama de casal arrumada no meio dele, um comado com espelhos e objetos femininos, um armário.

Bella o puxou antes que ele pudesse olhar mais.

Quando menos perceberam, eles estavam deitados na cama se beijando e acariciando.

Edward puxou a blusa dela, deixando a só com um sutiã vermelho de renda.

Tão linda.

Ele continuou descendo beijando seu colo, sua barriga.

Ele puxou sua calça por suas suas pernas vendo-a só com uma calcinha delicada e bonita.

Ele percebeu uma fina cicatriz da cesárea e beijou delicadamente ela toda.

— Estou em desvantagem não? — ela disse e puxou a blusa dele.

Bella olhou admirada seu peito que estava mais defino e forte.

Edward tirou suas calças ficando só com uma cueca boxer azul que não escondia em nada o volume que tinha ali.

Bella o puxou beijando com desejo, ele deixou ela ficar por cima, sentada em seu colo.

Ele acariciou suas costas e tirou seu sutiã com facilidade.

Ele olhou para seus seios. Lindos. Com os bicos mais pontudos que ele se lembrava e tão deliciosos como antes.

Ele beijou e chupou eles, acariciando com firmeza em suas mãos.

— Edward... — ela pediu.

— Eu quero te amar, Bella, lentamente, quero que você pense que nossa primeira vez seja essa, com calma, sem pressa, quero beijar cada pedacinho seu, te venerar como deveria ter feito.

— Não — ela disse olhando em seus olhos — Não vou aguentar, faz tanto tempo, preciso sentir você dentro de mim. Por favor — ela implorou.

Ela estava certa como sempre.

Eles teriam tempo.

E Edward precisava daquilo tanto quanto ela.

Depois daria a primeira vez perfeita para ela, com champanhe, rosas e chocolate.

Ele tirou sua calcinha, dando rápidos beijos em sua virilha, sentindo o corpo dela estremecer.

— Me diz que você tem camisinha? — ela perguntou se lembrando daquele fato.

— Você não está se prevenindo? — ele perguntou surpreso.

— Não teve outro depois de você Edward, não vi motivos para isso — ela

disse.

— Quem era aquele cara com as crianças? — ele perguntou se lembrando só agora do homem que viu.

— Meu vizinho, a filha dele olha as crianças quando preciso trabalhar... Você quer mesmo conversar agora? — ela disse o provocando com sua boca, seus olhos e seu corpo.

— Eu... eu não tenho também, droga droga — ele disse frustrado.

Bella o ficou.

— Eu tiro antes — ele disse.

— Isso não é muito eficiente — ela o lembrou.

— Dane-se — ele disse a beijando e olhando nos olhos dela ele a penetrou lentamente.

Era isso.

Era ela.

Aquele vazio que ele sempre sentiu, ele sabia que só com ela se sentia completo.

Seus movimentos foram rápidos e fortes, bombeando seu membro, seus olhos se conectaram e ambos podiam ver a profundidade do sentimento que eles sentiam um pelo o outro.

— Ahh.. Edward... eu não vou aguentar muito — ela avisou sentindo seu ápice cada vez mais perto.

— Eu também não, baby, vem comigo — ele disse deslizando sua mão pelo braço dela e segurou sua mão entrelaçando seus dedos.

Com mais alguns movimentos firmes e estocadas, Bella gozou.

Edward tirou seu membro de dentro dela e se acariciou gozando em suas coxas.

Bella o abraçou com força.

— Eu te amo — ela disse ofegante.

— Não mais que eu baby — ele disse a abraçando e ela sorriu feliz beijando o com força.

Sabia que ainda tinham muito para conversar, mas deixaria para o outro dia.

Tudo que queriam, era ficar ali, naquela bolha deles para sempre.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiiii amores, haha , como vocês estão? O que acharam do capitulo?

hehe

Espero que tenham gostado dessa segunda vez deles... e agora como eles se acertaram a fic já está acabando.. afinal não tem muito o que fazer né

No próximo vamos ver como vai ser quando Esme descobrir que tem dois netos já grandinhos

E depois eu acho que já vai ser o ultimo antes do epilogo...

Comenteem, se quiserem capitulo ainda nessa semana,

amando os comentários de vocês

beeijos

lalac


	19. Família

A consciência de Bella foi voltando pouco a pouco e ela sentiu que aquele tinha sido a melhor noite de sono que tinha tido em muito tempo.

Estava fazendo calor, em volta dela o que normalmente não acontecia de manhã, mesmo quando dormia entre os gêmeos.

Demorou um segundo para ela se lembrar da onde vinha o calor.

Edward.

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, querendo confirmar aquilo e não conteu o imenso sorriso ao vê-lo ali, adormecido ao seu lado.

O rosto virado para ela, uma perna dele estava em cima do corpo dela, sua mão também descansava em cima de seu estomago. Os cabelos dele estava mais bagunçados que normal, seus olhos fechados, ela podia ver cada detalhe, como seus cílios era longos, como ele estava com um biquinho nos seus lábios, como seu peito subia e descia conforme sua respiração calma.

Ela fechou seus olhos querendo guardar aquela imagem para sempre.

Era real.

Ele estava ali.

Eles tinham se acertado.

Ele tinha a perdoado.

Ela queria chorar, gritar, pular de felicidade.

Eu te amo, ele tinha dito, te amarei para sempre.

— Espero que eu seja o motivo desse sorriso — ele disse fazendo ela sair de seus pensamentos.

Bella abriu seus olhos encontrando os dele a encarando, verdes brilhantes.

— Talvez — ela fez ar de misteriosa.

Ele sorriu torto levando sua mão ao rosto dela e acariciando sua bochecha.

— Eu sempre sonhei com isso, em acordar com você nos meus braços, vê-la assim, sorrindo de manhã cedo — ele disse docemente.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — ela sussurrou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

— Agora? Tantas coisa... Eu poderia amar você mais uma vez, beija-la, acaricia-la, poderia te dizer repetidas vezes o quanto amo você, mas agora, eu quero apenas continuar da onde paramos, como se nunca tivesse existido aquele dia, mas eu não posso ignora-lo totalmente, porque aquele momento me trouxe dois filhos maravilhosos e tudo que eu quero agora e para sempre é passar a minha vida com eles e você — ele começou a falar tudo que estava sentindo e sorriu.

— É possível eu te amar ainda mais? — ela falou acariciando seu rosto o olhando emocionada.

— Sim, eu te amo ainda mais, Bella — ele disse colando seus lábios nos dela.

Eles se beijaram suavemente.

— Eu também te amo, muito, muito e muito — ela disse entre beijos.

— Eu sei que não mereço, mas obrigado, você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz desse mundo — ele disse roçando seus lábios aos dela.

— Você merece tudo Edward — ela descordou.

— Não Bella, eu fui ruim.. eu te humilhei tanto, sem se quer te escutar...

— Shiii... não vamos começar com isso de novo, vamos deixar isso tudo no passado e se concentrar nisso, no presente.

— Tudo bem — ele concordou sorrindo.

— O que você acha de um banho?

— Hum... Isso soa ótimo — ele disse e se levantou pegando ela nos braços.

— Não podemos demorar — ela disse — Logo aqueles meninos vão estar acordados exigindo toda atenção possível.

— Sim, madame, prometo me comportar — ele disse indo para o banheiro pequeno que tinha ali.

É claro que ele não se comportou. Foi só ver Bella começar a enxaguar seu corpo que ele estava a provocando. Afinal, só uma vez depois de tantos anos, tinha aliviado um pouco, mas com certeza ainda não tinha sido suficiente.

Ele tinha que arrumar camisinhas logo.

E Edward fez Bella gozar em seus dedos, assim como ela fez o mesmo com sua mão em seu membro.

Antes que quisesse mais ele saiu do chuveiro se enrolando em uma toalha. Ele usou o enxaguante bucal e foi para o quarto se secando com uma toalha.

Odiava ter que vestir roupa suja, mas era única opção que tinha.

Quando estava subindo o zíper da sua calça, Bella saiu do banheiro vestida com um roupão e eles ouviram a porta querendo abrir.

Edward sorriu sabendo quem era e foi até a porta a abrindo.

— Quem será que é? — ele disse abrindo a porta sorrindo.

— PAPAI — as duas crianças gritaram em coro o abraçando com força.

— Hey — Edward disse pegando uma em cada braço e os beijando.

Foi com eles para a cama e se sentou com eles ali.

— Viu eu falei que não tínhamos sonhado — seu filho disse a irmã.

— Eu sei, eu sei — a menininha rolou os olhos.

— Você dormiu aqui? — Ed perguntou olhando para a mãe.

— Sim, tudo bem para vocês?

— Você vai morar aqui? — Liz perguntou, seus olhos brilhando de esperança.

— Aqui? Talvez por um tempo... Mas estava pensando que podíamos morar em uma casa maior, com uma piscina, o que vocês acham? — ele perguntou.

— Piscina? Nós não sabemos nadar — Liz disse.

— Eu vou ensina-los — ele prometeu, feliz de que ainda poderia participar da educação deles de alguma forma.

— Ebaaaaa — eles gritaram animados.

— Podemos ter um cachorro? — Ed perguntou.

— E uma casa da barbie? — Liz pediu esperançosa.

— E bicicletas? — Ed pediu animado.

— Hey, hey, hey — Bella os interrompeu rapidamente — Nada de cachorro por enquanto, primeiro seu pai e eu ainda temos algumas coisinhas para resolver — ela disse.

— Ah, mamãe — eles disseram fazendo biquinho.

— Um dia tudo bem? — ela prometeu não querendo ser a malvada da história.

— Eba! — elas gritaram animados e pularam para abraçar a mãe.

— Bom sim, agora o que vocês acham e conhecer os meus pais? — Edward disse depois de um momento.

— Mais avós? — eles perguntaram animados.

— E tios — ele concordou.

— Legal — gritaram animados de novo e Bella sorriu.

Finalmente tudo iria ser como deveria ser.

...

— Você deveria ter ligado Edward — Bella chiou nervosa quando ficavam cada vez mais perto da casa dele.

— Eu liguei, disse que estava levando você e mais duas pessoas — ele respondeu.

— Mas não disse quem são, sua mãe vai...

— Pirar? Enlouquecer? Com certeza, não podia contar isso por telefone — ele disse.

Bella suspirou.

— Vão estar todos lá? — ela sussurrou.

— Sim, até Rosalie com Emmett.

— Bom — ela respirou um pouco mais aliviada.

— A tia Rose vai estar lá?

— Sim, ela namora com o irmão do papai.

— O que parece um urso? — Liz perguntou lembrando-se da descrição do pai. Ela tinha perguntado tudo sobre a família dele e essa foi a forma mais fácil que Edward achou para descrever o irmão.

— Sim amor — Edward respondeu parando o carro — Chegamos.

— Uau, maneiro — Ed disse olhando pela janela.

Bella respirou fundo.

Era perto da hora do almoço.

Ela tinha demorado um pouco para arrumar as crianças e controlar seu nervosismo.

A família Cullen estava toda ali e Bella estava nervosa sobre como eles reagiriam com os meninos.

Edward tinha aceitado-os também.

Esperava que seus avós e tios também o aceitassem assim.

— Ah, Edward finalmente chegou — Esme disse na sala, ela estava sentada conversando com Rosalie e Alice.

Seu pai estava ali com Emmett e Jasper também.

— Eu tenho uma coisa para falar — ele disse.

Rosalie sorriu sabendo o que seria.

— Eu e Bella voltamos — ele disse.

— Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso filho — seu pai quem disse.

— Sim, podemos ver como está feliz — Esme disse sorrindo.

Alice também o parabenizou. Apesar de não ter gostado muito da Bella no começo, quando a viu no restaurante, Alice sabia que ela tinha mudado e que ela amava seu irmão.

Sabia que Edward nunca tinha a esquecido e torcia para o amor dos dois.

— Sim, mas eu queria falar outra coisa — ele disse indo para a porta — Quando eu fugir eu... não sabia, mas... deixei Bella gravida — ele disse a abrindo revelando Bella segurando a mão de duas crianças.

— Ah meu Deus! — Esme arfou.

— Porra — Emmett disse.

— Pai, mãe, Alice, Emmett, Jasper — Edward apontou para cada um deles — Esses são Elizabeth e Edward — ele sorriu para seus filhos e Bella — meus filhos. Liz, Ed, esses são seus avós e tios.

As crianças olharam para as pessoas timidamente.

Esme foi a primeira a conseguir se mexer.

Ela arfou e se aproximou deles agarrando os dois em um abraço.

— Deus, vocês são tão lindos, tão lindos — ela disse chorando emocionada.

Liz e Ed sorriram.

— Nós nunca tivemos uma vovó, só o vovô Charlie — Liz disse.

— Bem agora vocês tem uma vovó e mais um vovô e você rapaizinho é tão parecido com seu pai.

Os meninos foram abraçados e beijados por todos.

Alice ficou muito emocionada, ela sempre quis ter uma sobrinha, agora tinha e dois.

Ela abraçou Bella apertado também. E ambas sentiram que era uma nova história que estava começando.

Bella contou sobre as crianças.

Sobre o parto, sobre como foi ter dois filhos sozinhas e tão jovem. De como ela amava aqueles meninos mais que tudo. Rosalie foi acrescentando alguns detalhes.

Ela tinha levado dois álbuns de fotos que tinha cheia de fotos deles. Esme adorou e Edward folhou todas as páginas, tirando várias fotos das fotos com seu celular, se apaixonando por aqueles bebês gordinhos e lindos.

Esme meio que brigou com ela por não tê-la procurado antes, com certeza ela queria ter ajudado, mas entendeu que não tinha como Bella saber para onde eles tinham se mudado.

As crianças amaram Emmett e Alice, até Jasper também que era amigo de Edward na faculdade, os dois tinham abandonado elas juntos, quando ele conheceu a irmã dele se apaixonou, Alice que já chamou os sobrinhos para serem a daminha e o pajem de seu casamento.

Os meninos se divertiram muito, já que recebiam toda a atenção.

Eram paparicados por todos.

Bella ficou feliz, finalmente sentindo-se leve.

Edward a abraçou por trás vendo Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper brincando com as crianças pelo jardim.

Ele beijou seu pescoço e sorriu.

Eles não disseram nada, palavras não eram mais necessárias.

...

— Deus, eles são pesados — Edward disse carregando um Ed adormecido no colo.

Bella riu. Ela carregava Liz.

— Sim, imagine quando eles ficarem maiores, quero aproveitar o máximo agora que ainda consigo pega-los no colo, logo sei que não vou poder mais — ela disse.

Edward sorriu.

Eles colocaram as crianças na cama e saíram do quarto.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos Edward agarrou sua mão e a olhou.

— Onde está a aliança que te dei? — ele perguntou.

— Está guardada, as vezes eu a uso como pingente — ela confessou.

Edward sorriu.

— Pode pegar para mim? — ele pediu.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Será que ele iria fazer o que ela estava imaginando?

Ela assentiu e foi até seu quarto com ele a seguindo, ela a pegou dentro da sua caixinha de joias.

Entregou a ele.

— Se quiser pode pegar de volta... eu.

— Pegar de voltar? — ele negou a cabeça e se ajoelhou — Eu quero é pedir que se case comigo de novo... de novo e de novo, Bella. Agora que superamos tudo, que não há mais segredo entre nós, quero que sejamos uma família. Você, eu, nossos filhos e quem sabe aquele cachorro que eles querem. Eu te amo, e amarei para sempre.

Bella riu entre suas lagrimas.

— É claro que sim — ela disse o beijando fortemente — Mil vezes sim.

Ele sorriu a abraçando com força e depois a beijou com desejo.

— Espera — ela disse o empurrando quando ele começou a tirar sua roupa — Você comprou camisinha? — ela perguntou.

— Droga, sabia que estava esquecendo algo — ele suspirou e depois abriu um sorriso largo — Mas ainda bem que conseguir roubar umas de Emmett — ele piscou.

— Edward! — ela riu feliz com ele o beijando novamente.

Não tinha nada ser mais certo que aquilo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, alguém sentindo cheirinho de fim?

Acho que o próximo já é o ultimo,

Eu sei que muitas vão achar ruim, mas o próximo vem só quinta ou sexta da semana que vem, mas vai ter spoiler no grupo do whats duas vezes ok?

Ainda tem o epilogo haha

comenteeem, amores,

muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic...

beijos,lalac


	20. Amor

Bella não conseguia acreditar em como sua vida tinha mudado em tão poucos meses.

Em o que a felicidade e o amor faziam na vida de uma pessoa.

Como o perdão verdadeiro podia mudar a vida de uma pessoa, de duas, de uma família.

Porque perdoar de verdade era muito difícil.

Ela tinha conseguido isso.

O perdão, não só dela mesma com ela mesma.

Como também de pessoas que ela gostava.

Seu pai, por tantas ofensas e desobediências.

Com Edward, pela traição.

E até com sua mãe, por um dia ter feito coisas que jurou a ela que nunca faria.

Seu pai tinha ficado muito surpreso com a volta de Edward.

Eles foram visitar Charlie no final de semana seguinte, Bella não tinha contado sobre Edward ao pai e decidiu fazer isso pessoalmente.

As crianças desceram do carro e correram para o avô assim que chegaram. Charlie abraçou as duas rindo para eles. Sentia muita falta dos seus netos e ele estava planejando até em se mudar para ficar mais perto deles, não queria ficar sozinho. Mas era difícil abandonar a casa onde viveu momentos inesquecíveis com sua mulher.

Talvez tenha chegado a hora dele finalmente deixa-la ir, mas ainda doía tanto.

Quando ele se levantou e olhou Bella de mãos dadas com Edward, ele apenas soltou um sorriso.

As magoas foram todas esquecidas e era como se nunca tivesse passado 5 anos.

O que o tempo podia fazer em um coração de alguém?

Edward finalmente conseguiu colocar seu sobrenome e registrar seus filhos oficialmente.

Um mês depois de se reencontraram, Bella mudou-se para casa que Edward escolheu com as crianças.

Ela estava desconfiada dessas saídas deles, enquanto ela trabalhava, ele apenas dizia que queria aproveitar o tempo com os filhos.

Mas a verdade era que Edward levava os meninos para escolherem uma casa para eles morarem.

Bella se lembrava que ele passou a semana inteira saindo com as crianças dizendo que precisava ter um tempo sozinhos com elas.

É claro que ela entendia. Eles tinham perdido muitas coisas e precisavam fortalecer os laços de pai e filhos.

Era lindo ver Edward interagindo com seus filhos.

Ele era tão amoroso e as crianças tinha o pai na palma da não.

Ele parecia uma criança junto com elas e até Bella também. Afinal eles eram jovens ainda e tinha uma vida toda pela frente.

Edward escolheu a casa junto com os filhos.

É claro que eles levaram ainda Bella para dar a palavra final.

Não tinha como Bella reclamar e logo eles se mudaram para a casa nova.

A casa era simplesmente linda e encantadora.

E tinha piscina como prometido.

Ela só achou exagerado eles terem 9 quartos, foi quando Edward a surpreendeu e disse que queria mais filhos.

Bella ficou emocionada.

É claro que de jeito nenhum ela teria tantos bebês, mas mais uns dois ela estava disposta a ter.

Só em pensar em finalmente poder ver ele segurando um filho deles, um bebezinho, fazia seu coração se aquecer.

A casa era completamente linda decorada em um estilo vitoriano clássico, ela lembrava a decoração da casa dos Cullen em Forks e isso fez Bella se apaixonar pela casa assim que a viu.

Ela amava aquela casa de Forks.

No dia que se mudaram ao invés de passarem o dia arrumando as várias casas que tinham espalhados por vários cantos da casa, eles passaram o dia estreando a piscina.

Onde Edward ensinou as crianças a nadarem.

Foi um dia maravilhoso.

E que terminou com as crianças exaustas dormindo entre os pais, que dormiram de lado com as mãos entrelaçadas no meio das crianças.

Uma coisa que se tornou péssima foi os fotógrafos. Bella percebeu que havia fotógrafos a seguindo e tirando foto dela e das crianças.

Isso só acabou quando fizeram uma matéria para uma revista. Eles saíram na capa e contaram apenas que namoraram no colegial e tiveram alguns desencontros até finalmente se reencontraram.

Mas teve gente que quis tirar proveito da história.

Uma revista sensionalista foi procurada por Victória e a ruiva afirmou que tudo começou com uma aposta.

Ela disse que Bella era a maior vadia e traia Edward com todos que ela teve os filhos apenas para conseguir ter as mãos no dinheiro de Edward.

Ele riu da reportagem e do papel ridículo que Victória se prestou, mas isso atingiu Bella.

Foi preciso muito amor e paciência para Edward fazer Bella se perdoar por aquilo, mas finalmente ele conseguiu e sabia que nada poderia os atingi-lo mais.

Com o tempo seu relacionamento foi ficando de lado, felizmente.

Edward e Bella começaram a discutir por causa de seus trabalhos. Com muita persuasão Edward conseguiu fazê-la parar de trabalhar, mas apenas para ela fazer um curso que tinha ficado em segundo plano.

Bella então se matriculou na Columbia e começou a fazer Literatura, um curso que sonhava em fazer antes de sua mãe falecer.

Mais dois meses se passaram e Bella chorou de emoção ao ver seus filhinhos de daminha e pajem para o casamento de Alice, eles estavam simplesmente lindos e ela sorria orgulhosa sempre que recebia um elogio sobre eles.

Alice fez um casamento que parou literalmente a cidade de Nova Iorque.

Foi um casamento digno de um príncipe e princesa.

E isso fez Bella perceber que ela não queria algo assim.

Cheio de gente que ela sequer conheceria, com vários fotógrafos, gente falando e cheio de luxo.

Ela queria algo calmo, que ela pudesse curtir junto com Edward aquele momento tão especial.

Conversando com Edward, eles decidiram um lugar perfeito para realizar a cerimonia deles e começaram a planejar tudo.

Então eles fizeram um casamento só para eles em uma praia nas Ilhas Maldivas, foi um casamento dos sonhos de qualquer mulher.

Bella vestiu um vestido branco, longo simples, mas muito bonito e sensual, de costas nuas e com uma fenda em sua perna. O noivo usou uma blusa branca com uma calça também branca.

Charlie teve o prazer de levar Bella até o altar.

Liz e Ed levaram as alianças.

Foi um momento perfeito, único e especial. Ao pôr do sol.

Toda a família ficou emocionada. Alice e Rosalie tinham sido as damas de honra e Emmett e Jasper os padrinhos de Edward.

Com a brisa do mar e o barulho das ondas como testemunha, junto com a família deles, tudo foi perfeito.

Mas o que mais ficaria guardado na memória de Bella, era o sorriso de Edward enquanto esperava por ela.

...

— Eu deveria ter te sequestrado — Edward sussurrou beijando o pescoço de Bella, enquanto andavam.

Bella riu.

— Pensei que gostasse de nossa família — ela brincou.

— Eu amo nossa família, mas já tem dois dias que nos casamos e ainda não pudemos aproveitar direito — ele falou com um biquinho.

Nisso Bella concordava.

Apesar de depois do casamento eles terem passado a noite inteira juntos, no dia seguinte tiveram que acordar cedo, para passar o dia com as crianças e de noite estavam tão cansados que foram direto para a cama.

— Edward, hoje mesmo eles vão embora e vamos ter cinco dias aqui nesse lugar só para gente — Bella disse abraçando o marido.

— Não vejo a hora disso... — ele disse a beijando, sua mão descendo para a bunda dela.

— MAMÃE, PAPAI — ouviram duas voizinhas gritaram animadas e se viraram vendo os filhos correndo até eles.

Ed usava só uma bermuda e Liz estava com um maiô da Minnie e um short jeans, tão lindos.

Os pais sorriram para as crianças e o resto da família.

Mas algumas horas e eles estariam finalmente sozinhos.

Um dia depois...

— Você gosta assim — Bella disse rebolando lentamente no membro de Edward, ele segurava em sua bunda, deitado na cama observando ela tomar seu prazer dele — Ou prefere assim? — ela disse subindo e descendo do seu membro rápido.

— Droga, baby, aaah, deliciosa... to tão perto — ele disse apertando o mamilo dela e dando um tapinha em sua bunda.

Ela sorriu se abaixando e o beijando, antes de apoiar suas mãos no peito dele e subir e descer em seu membro rápido.

Edward levou sua mão ao clitóris dela e Bella mordeu seu lábio gritando alto, sua cabeça sendo jogada para trás.

O sexo de Bella apertou seu membro e ele urrou gozando, enquanto o corpo dela também se contorcia todo.

Ela desabou no peito dele ofegante.

Edward acariciou suas costas beijando sua cabeça.

— Era disso que eu estava falando — ele disse momentos depois.

Bella riu.

— Não saímos desse quarto desde que chegamos do aeroporto — ela falou.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Eu amo nossos filhos e nossa família, mas com certeza é bom passar alguns dias só com você. Nunca tivemos isso — ele falou.

— É verdade — ela concordou erguendo seu rosto e beijando seu queixo.

Ela saiu de cima dele e deitou ao seu lado.

Edward se levantou nu e foi para o banheiro.

Bella aproveitou e pegou seu celular, mandando mensagem aos seus sogros para saber como tinha sido a viagem, provavelmente já tinham chegado.

— Bella baby, vem — Edward a chamou.

Ela esticou suas pernas e se espreguiçou se levantando.

Ele tinha enchido a banheira para eles e já estava dentro, a banheira tinha hidromassagem.

Ela entrou ficando de frente para ele, sentindo a agua forte massagear suas costas.

— Hum... — ela gemeu o abraçando.

Ele sorriu beijando seu pescoço.

— Mandei mensagem para sua mãe, ela disse que a conexão atrasou e eles acabaram de chegar, as crianças estavam cansadas e foram direto para cama — informou-o.

Edward sorriu.

— Vão acordar recarregados — ele disse rindo.

— Vão mesmo — Bella concordou — Você está feliz?

— Baby, eu gozei umas cinco vezes nas últimas 15 horas, não tem nenhum homem mais feliz que eu — ele disse.

Ela riu, rolando os olhos.

— Sua ideia de felicidade é muito supérflua.

— Vai dizer que não está feliz de ter passado a última hora rebolando no meu pau? — ele perguntou.

— Talvez — ela deu de ombros.

Ele deu a língua para ela a fazendo rir.

— Às vezes tenho saudade daquele meu namorado nerd, que corava ao falar a palavra pau ou que batia uma por mim todo dia — ela disse.

Ele fez uma careta.

Bella suspirou, passando a mão em seus cabelos.

— Eu sei que você não gosta de se lembrar do nosso passado, mas... eu acho que isso já é uma página virada não? — Edward apenas assentiu — Eu o matei não foi? — ela disse , seus olhos enchendo de lagrimas.

— Bella não...

— Eu sei que ele morreu naquele dia, naquela noite do baile.

— Hey, ele tá aqui dentro de mim e sempre vai estar — ele disse limpando as lágrima.

— Eu sou horrível Edward, eu já te traí, eu me aproximei de você para tirar sua virgindade, por causa de uma aposta ridícula, você não merecia isso, eu.. eu...

Edward a beijou calando sua boca.

Ele deu um beijo rápido, mas profundo que roubou seu ar e a deixou muda.

— Você não é nada disso Bella. Tudo que aconteceu tinha que acontecer, porque era para estarmos aqui hoje. Talvez se tivéssemos ficado juntos naquela época, nosso relacionamento não teria dado certo. Você precisava amadurecer, eu precisava me tornar um homem também.

— Então você não mudaria nada, se pudesse voltar atrás? — ela perguntou fungando e se acalmando.

— Não, se significasse que eu não poderia estar aqui nessa banheira com você, na nossa lua de mel e com dois filhos maravilhosos. Eu não mudaria nada que mudasse isso e nosso passado que proporcionou isso acontecer.

Bella o abraçou.

— Eu mudaria uma coisa — ela disse.

— O que?

— Eu queria, que você tivesse sido meu primeiro em tudo também — ela falou.

— Eu fui seu primeiro, Bella. O primeiro homem que você se apaixonou, o primeiro que fez você se sentir segura de novo, o primeiro e único que você casou e o único que vai ser os pais dos seus filhos.

— Eu... eu queria que você tivesse sido meu primeiro aqui — ela disse pegando a mão dele e deslizando em sua bunda, fechou os olhos por um momento — Ás vezes eu ainda me lembro sabe, da dor que sentir quando me tomaram aqui, me sinto suja e tão indigna...

— Não baby, não pensei nisso — ele disse sentindo uma raiva dentro dele.

Raiva porque ela podia ter feito-o sofrer, mas ninguém merecia aquilo.

— Eu só quero esquecer sabe... e talvez se você fizer isso comigo, eu esqueça e...

— Eu te amo, Bella e para sempre vou amar — ele disse — Vou fazer de tudo para você sempre se sentir melhor.

Bella assentiu o abraçando.

Ele com certeza era o melhor marido do mundo.

— Vamos — ele disse se levantando e estendo a mão a ela.

— O que? Agora? — ela perguntou.

— Não quero que passe mas nenhum segundo se sentindo assim, baby. Você é linda, sexy e quero fazer esquecer qualquer coisa ruim que já passou, que já passamos, não quero que passe mais nenhum segundo se sentindo assim — ele falou.

— E você aguenta mais uma? — ela o provocou.

— Aguento milhares, tenho certeza que você vai está andando toda torta quando voltarmos — ele piscou.

Ela riu e apenas se levantou dando a mão para ele.

— Isso vamos ver, querido — ela disse o beijando e sendo carregada novamente para quarto.

Quem precisa de uma lua de mel melhor que essa?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

ooii amores, que casamento hein, na praia, com a família, bem romântico, queria algo assim e um marido assim, mas tá difícil kkkkkkk

Amaaaando que vocês estão gostando da fic, mais dois capítulos e FIM.

Mas logo estarei estreando fic nova haha

Vou postar a sinopse dela quando acabar essa, mas só vou entrear ela no fim do mês de novembro, quando acabar minha facul, ok?

E aí? O que acharam desse capitulo? Sinceramente, acho que vem bebê de lua de mel por aí haha

Droga, acabei de ter uma ideia kkkkk

Comeeeentem amores, please, não sei se conseguirei postar segunda, mas acho que sim..., mas não prometo ok

logo tem maais...

No próximo é dia dos paaais, hahaha

beijos amores

lalac


	21. Presentes

— Será que o papai vai gostar? — Ed murmurou pintando seu desenho.

— Claro que vai amor, está lindo — Bella murmurou olhando o desenho do filho. Nele estava Edward no meio com Ed e Liz segurando suas mãos as crianças ainda tinham escrito a frase _Para o melhor papai do mundo_.

Liz decorava e pintava a margem com gliter roxo.

— Ele vai gostar do meu presente também mamãe? — ela perguntou.

— Tenho certeza que sim — Bella riu.

Do jeito que Edward era apaixonado pelos filhos, eles poderiam dar um CD da banda que ele menos gostava, que seria o melhor presente no mundo, apenas porque seria o presente dos filhos dele.

As crianças tinham escolhido para o pai fazer um kit e dar um presente por todos os dias dos pais que eles passaram separados.

O que consistia em seis presentes, cada um tinha escolhido três.

O kit tinha uma blusa com uma foto das crianças, um relógio, uma camisa oficial do time dele, tinha um box Premmium de Star Wars, um perfume e uma violão.

Bella tinha um presente especial para ele.

Ela tinha decorado a sala de jantar com balões e fotos dos meninos, junto com alguns cartazes fofinhos que ela tinha ajudado as crianças fazer e tinha a mesa cheia de comida junto com um bolo de chocolate.

Bella tinha pedido para Emmett ajudar eles e tira-lo de casa logo cedinho, as crianças e Bella estavam fingindo dormir quando ele saiu aborrecido por ter que ir ajudar o irmão.

Eles tiveram que arrumar tudo rapidinho.

Já tinha quase uma hora e Emmett já tinha mandado uma mensagem falando que Edward estava voltando.

— Pronto mamãe, acabamos — eles disseram.

— Ótimo o pai de vocês já deve estar chegando — Bella disse dobrando o papel e colocando dentro da caixinha.

— O que vamos gritar quando ele aparecer? — Liz perguntou.

— Isso é com vocês — Bella respondeu sorrindo.

— Parabéns papai — Ed disse.

— Não, vamos gritar Te amamos papai — Liz disse.

— Ele chegou — Bella sussurrou ouvido um barulho e ficaram em silencio.

— Bella? — Ouviram a voz dele e as crianças riram baixinho.

A voz dele ficou mais próxima.

Quando ele chegou no comando as crianças pularam animadas.

— Parabéns papai — Liz disse.

— Te amamos papai — Ed gritou ao mesmo tempo.

Bella apenas riu da cara de surpresa do marido.

— Hey — ele disse se agachando no chão e agarrou os dois em um abraço só.

— Obrigado, eu também amo muito, muito, muito, muito vocês — ele disse sorrindo feliz, intercalando beijos no rosto de cada um.

— Gostou da surpresa? Mamãe que teve a ideia — Liz disse.

— É claro que eu gostei — Edward disse sorrindo para Bella que piscou.

Ele colocou as crianças no chão.

— Olha papai, compramos um presente para cada dia dos pais que não estávamos juntos — Ed disse mostrando os embrulhos em cima da mesa.

— É, então vamos ver o que é — ele disse feliz e abriu um por um amando cada coisa que ganhava, enquanto as crianças contavam porque tinham escolhido cada presente. Edward agradeceu com mais beijos e abraços e colocou a blusa personalizada com as fotos das crianças.

Eles brincaram e conversavam.

Bella tirou algumas fotos dos três e mandou para todos da família pelo grupo da família no aplicativo que era dele. Ela achava tão entranho isso ás vezes.

— Emmett mentiu sobre o carro, não é? — Edward disse quando as crianças se distraíram enquanto se distraíram.

— Culpada — Bella falou.

Ele riu.

— Mamãe, não vai mostrar seu presente para o papai.

— Sim, mamãe, mostre antes que a gente deixa escapar que a senhora está...

— Opa, opa, opa, tudo bem — Bella disse interrompendo o filho e rindo.

— Mais presentes?

— Só mais um — Bella disse pegando a caixinha e entregando para ele.

Edward abriu ela curioso e pegou o desenho dos filhos, ele se viu ali segurando a mão das crianças. Bella também estava ali e em sua barriga tinha um... boneco?

— VAMOS TER UM IRMÃOZINHO! — as crianças gritaram animadas.

A boca de Edward se abriu e ele encarou a esposa.

— Sério? — Edward disse olhando para Bella.

— Sim — ela falou.

— Eu te amo, te amo — ele disse a pegando em um abraço.

As crianças correram e abraçaram os dois também.

Bella o abraçou apertando sentindo seu cheiro.

Aquilo era perfeito.

...

O resto do dia foi uma diversão só, eles brincaram de esconde-esconde com os pais, assistiram um filme de animação bem engraçado, se divertindo com Edward tentando imitar o personagem do filme, depois brincaram mais. A todo momento Bella sentia a mão do marido na barriga e sorria.

Mal podia esperar para vê-lo segurando aquele bebê.

Bella ainda deixou eles tomarem banho em sua banheira antes dos quatro se deitarem na cama grande do casal.

Edward leu um livro para eles e logo os meninos dormiram cansados.

— Acho que eles não vão mais acordar — Bella sussurrou para o marido.

Edward fechou o livro, olhando seus filhos adormecidos.

— Vou coloca-los na cama — ele disse.

— Eu ajudo — Bella sussurrou se levantando.

— O que? Não, você não pode pegar peso — ele disse a parando.

— E porque não?

— Porque você está gravida — ele disse como se fosse obvio aquilo.

Bella sorriu.

Ela sempre quis saber como Edward seria quando ela estava grávida dos gêmeos, agora com certeza saberia e pelo jeito, estava certa ao imaginar que ele seria ainda mais super protetor.

Ele levou primeiro Ed, depois Liz, colocando eles no quarto que ainda dividiam, cada um em sua cama. Ele os cobriu e deu um beijo em sua testa antes de sair do quarto.

Ele voltou rapidamente para o seu e trancou a porta.

Bella estava na cama de olhos fechados.

Droga, ele não acreditava que ela tinha dormindo.

— Bella — ele sussurrou — Bella — ela nem se mexeu.

Ele suspirou.

Pelo jeito não teria nenhuma diversão aquela noite.

Ele desligou a luz e se deitou ao lado da esposa.

Estava sem nenhum pingo de sono.

Sentiu uma mão deslizar em seu quadril, agarrando seu membro por cima da bermuda.

— Não achou que estava mesmo dormindo né? — escutou a voz dela dizer com um riso.

— Achei, você me enganou — ele disse sorrindo aliviado, sentindo um prazer percorrer seu corpo já que ela começou a mexer sua mão no seu membro.

— Depois você diz que eu não sei mentir — ela brincou.

Edward viu o vulto dela puxar a coberta e ficar por cima dele, sua mão deslizando pelo peito dele.

— Vamos fazer isso no escurinho? — ela perguntou divertida beijando o pescoço dele.

— Vamos fazer isso? Não vou machucar você? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Claro que não bobo, sexo faz muito bem para mamãe e o bebê, eu sentia tanto tesão na gravidez dos gêmeos.

— Você nunca me disse isso — ele falou acariciando as costas dela — Como você fazia? — ele perguntou os lábios dela deslizando até chegar na orelha dele.

— Usava minhas mãos e imaginava você... as vezes o chuveirinho do banheiro ajudava também — ela disse sugando o lóbulo dele.

— Droga Bella, espero que sinta muito tesão nessa também, prometo que não precisará nada de chuveirinho o de suas mãos — ele disse.

— Isso nós veremos — ela disse rindo.

Ele a virou na cama bruscamente ficando por cima dela e a beijando com desejo.

Bella acariciou seus cabelos rebolando seu quadril involuntariamente, contra o volume que já tinha entre as pernas dele.

Edward deslizou suas mãos pela lateral do corpo dela e subiu por dentro de sua blusa puxando o tecido para cima.

Ela estava sem sutiã e seus seios estavam livres para admiração dele.

— Eu falei que eles pareciam maiores — ele disse pegando um delicadamente em suas mãos e acariciando seu bico enrijecido.

— Aham — Bella gemeu, sua voz rouca de desejo — Foi quando eu me toquei que podia está gravida — conseguiu dizer com ele beijando o vão de seus seios.

Ele a encarou.

— Você foi ao médico?

— Sim, fiz exame de sangue, mas ainda não tive o pré-natal, achei que ia querer ir.

— Com certeza sim — ele sorriu extremamente feliz de poder acompanhar aquela gestação de perto.

Um bebê, ele mal podia esperar para pega-lo em seus braços e nina-lo.

— Agora chega de conversa, quero você... dentro de mim — ela pediu.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, rainha do meu coração — ele disse.

E ela riu, puxando a bermuda dele para baixo e apertando sua bunda.

Logo eles estavam nus e com ele dentro dela.

Os movimentos deles foram lentos e sem pressa, eles se amaram com carinho e aproveitando cada sensação que sentiam.

Deveriam aproveitar mesmo, porque com certeza demoraria muito para terem esses momentos sozinhos novamente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oi gente, como estão?

Espero que bem...

Nossa, fiquei bem triste com os poucos comentários no ultimo capitulo, esse foi o ultimo capitulo e deu vontade de terminar a fic aqui, mas em consideração de quem comenta sempre, ainda vai ter o epilogo, eu queria até fazer um bônus, mas como vocês não estão gostando da fic acho que nem vou fazer mais não.

kkkkk nossa sou dramática mesmo, pooooxa gente comentem, vocês comentavam antes quase 50 comentários, no ultimo foram 15, é desanimador, por isso agora capítulo só quando fizeram 45 comentários, não custa nada né gente.

Comeeente por favor, me anima tanto quando recebo comentários, poxa vida, é triste saber que a fic tem mais de 500 acessos no capitulo, mas 15 pessoas comentam, não é decepcionante?

Então por favor, comentem, é chato ter que ficar pedindo isso, mas eu quero trazer um epilogo maravilhoso para vocês, mas para isso preciso de comentários para me inspirar, então...

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo,

beijos

lalac


	22. Epílogo

**Epílogo: 1 é pouco, 2 é bom, 3 é ótimo, 4 é (amor) demais... Ixi ainda tem os gêmeos!**

Eles estavam tão cansados.

Do jeito que haviam caído na cama tinham despertado.

E estava sendo difícil acordar novamente.

O dia anterior tinha sido tão divertido, mas tão cansativo.

Depois que os aniversariantes tinham dormido, eles ainda tiveram que ler para os gêmeos antes de finalmente poderem tomar um banho rápido e capotarem na cama.

Mas eram impossível continuar dormindo com o chorinho e múrmuros que ouviram vindo da babá eletrônica.

Bella se virou acordando e cutucou seu marido.

— Ainda não — ele disse adormecido se virando para o outro lado.

O choro se intensificou e logo começou a ser soado por outro, mais outro e mais outro.

Todos impacientes.

— Papa... mama... na... ãaan — ouviram murmurinhos começando a soar impaciente.

— Droga — Edward disse praguejando e se levantando em um pulo.

Ele tinha ficado maravilhado quando Bella contou de sua gravidez.

Tinha se sentindo tão feliz, ainda mais que poderia acompanhar aquela bem de perto e participando de tudo.

Ele só não imaginava que seria tão intensa como foi.

Um mês depois que Bella tinha anunciando que estava grávida, eles foram para uma consulta de ultrassom e a médica deu a notícia bombástica.

Eles estavam esperando não um ou dois bebês, mas sim trigêmeos.

Tomaram um susto gigante, mas ficaram bastante felizes com a notícia.

Toda família ficou.

Inclusive os gêmeos com a notícia de três irmãos de uma só vez.

Bella passava mal o dia inteiro e sentia muita fraqueza, só diminui nos últimos três dias antes da consulta, quando completou 12 semanas.

Bella já podia sentir que sua barriga ficaria bem maior do que a dos gêmeos.

Ela se sentia mais inchada e mesmo tendo cuidado apareceu várias estrias em sua barriga e mais em sua bunda.

Edward todo carinhoso a beijava sempre e dizia que ela era a mãe mais bonita do mundo.

Era raro os momentos que ela tinha disposição para sexo, mas sempre quando seus hormônios afloravam Edward estava ali pronto para ela.

E Bella também começou a sentir um desejo absurdo de comer fruta a todo momento, ela não podia ver uma que queria.

Na consulta que fizeram quando Bella completou 12 semanas, veio mais uma surpresa.

Edward quase desmaiou quando a doutora falou, ele teria caído no chão se não tivesse uma cadeira ali e Bella ficou em choque.

Não eram trigêmeos que eles estavam esperando, mas sim quadrigêmeos.

Quatro.

Quatro de uma só vez.

Parece que um tinha ficado escondido no outro ultrassom e agora a médica disse que podia ver nitidamente os bebês.

A gravidez de Bella foi considerada rara, por ter acontecido normalmente, sem nenhum tratamento e de alto risco.

Parece que Bella tinha ovulado três óvulos de uma só vez, um se dividiu e eles teriam dois bebês idênticos, felizmente os outros não se dividiram se não seriam mais bebês. Bella quase surtou quando escutou aquilo.

Senhor, se eles tivessem se dividido ela poderia ter mais filhos de uma só vez.

Seis, se todos tivessem se divididos em dois. E nove se eles tivessem se dividido em três.

Aquilo a assustou imensamente, apesar da médica dizer que era muito, muito raro acontecer.

A médica os declarou um casal muito férteis com certeza e tinham sorte de não terem era mais bebês naquela gravidez.

Depois de uma semana para se acostumaram com a ideia que teriam quatro bebês eles começaram a comemorar e se preparar para a chegada daqueles bebês que deveria vim bem mais cedo.

Eles tiveram que organizar o quarto e comprar roupinhas, em tudo eles pediam ajuda dos gêmeos para eles não se sentirem deixados de lado e tentavam explicar que no começo seria bem difícil com quatro bebês em casa e que iriam precisar de muita ajuda deles.

Bella ainda disse para Edward fazer uma vasectomia, porque ela não queria arriscar depois de terem aqueles bebês a engravidar de novo, mas ele desconversou.

Se na primeira foram dois bebês e na segunda quatro, definitivamente ela não queria uma com oito.

Edward achava eles jovens ainda, tinham 24 anos e seriam pais de 6 filhos. Apesar de parecer assustador, ele tinha condições de ter e queria mais bebês, quem sabe quando tivessem uns 30, ele pudesse convencer sua esposa a ter mais.

Bella se internou na 28ª semana e conseguiu segurar os bebês até a 30ª quando eles nasceram.

Edward passava o máximo de tempo possível com ela, durante a tarde, os gêmeos iam visitar os pais.

O primeiro a nascer foi o único menino da gravidez Noah Anthony Swan Cullen com 1 kg e 584 gramas, depois nasceu as gêmeas idênticas Karen Valentina com 1kg e 496gramas e Penelope Marie com 1 kg 398 gramas. Por último veio Sophie Hope com 1 kg 158 gramas, foi a menor de todas.

Ela infelizmente nasceu com alguns problemas respiratórios e era a mais fraca de todas, teve que passar duas semanas internada na UTI neonatal, mas felizmente ela resistiu.

A cesárea durou mais de uma 1 hora e teve o apoio de uma equipe de 14 pessoas, Edward chorou segurando a mão de Bella quando o médico anunciava cada bebê que nascia.

Era uma emoção tão indescritível, nada podia imagina-lo para o que ele viveu ali.

Seus filhos eram lindas, maravilhosos e perfeitos e felizmente tinha dado tudo certo.

Sem falar que ver Bella amamentando eles era uma coisa linda de mais e ele havia tirado várias fotos daqueles momentos.

Liz e Ed também tinham se apaixonado quando viram os irmãos e ficaram preocupados com Hope, mas Edward podia sentir que tudo ficaria bem com sua pequena guerreira.

E assim que Hope recebeu alta eles puderem ir para a casa como uma grande família e feliz.

O primeiro ano foi tão difícil.

Nos três primeiros meses dormir era uma palavra que eles não conheciam.

Mesmo com toda a ajuda da família, de babás e empregadas, foi muito difícil se adaptarem aquela rotina. Porque eles queriam participar em tudo, Edward principalmente que tinha perdido os primeiros anos dos gêmeos. Ele queria participar de cada detalhe desde troca de fraldas e choros.

E Bella se sentia uma mãe desnaturada sempre que não conseguia ajudar em algo, afinal ela ainda estava se recuperando da cesárea que tinha sido mais difícil que a primeira.

E tudo que os papais faziam com um, tinham que fazer com os outros três, para não sentir que estava dando atenção só para para um. Fora que ainda tinham os gêmeos que começaram a ficar com ciúmes e fazendo de tudo para chamar atenção dos pais.

E ainda tinha Bella que estava lidando com todos seus hormônios depois do parto e com a cicatrização de tudo.

Que mesmo com dor e inchada, tinha seis filhos para cuidar.

Eles contaram com muita ajuda de Rosalie, Alice e Esme que passavam mais tempo ali do que na sua casa. Rosalie ajudou bastante no começo, mas ela estava gravida de Emmett e tinha que ficar de repouso porque estava com pressão alta.

Eles tinham se casado escondido em Las Vegas quando Bella estava com 4 meses de gestação. E apesar de Esme ter ficado bem chateada eles ficaram feliz com a união de ambos.

Depois dos três primeiros meses as cólicas e choros diminuíram felizmente e Edward e Bella conseguiram dormir mais.

Seus bebês cresciam saudáveis e espertos, queria prestar atenção a cada detalhe.

E com o tempo Liz e Ed começaram a interagirem mais com os irmãozinhos, Liz amava escolher as roupinhas deles e Ed gostava de fazer cocegas nas suas barriguinhas para eles rirem.

Edward e Bella derretiam seu coração quando viam aquela cena.

Era amor demais para eles.

Quando os quadrigêmeos fizeram seis meses, eles foram chamados para sair na capa de uma revista que os elegeram como a família do ano.

Apesar de não gostaram de se exporem muito, Edward e Bella aceitaram e contaram os desafios de terem quadrigêmeos.

As fotos do ensaio tinham ficado maravilhosas e Bella tinha revelado cada uma delas guardando de lembrança.

O tempo passou e eles conseguiram passar por aquele primeiro ano.

Com paciência, amor e muito dialogo, o tempo foi passando e logo seus bebês fizeram um ano.

Edward e Bella fizeram uma festona para eles, com o tema de circo e chamaram crianças carentes e os amiguinhos da escola dos gêmeos.

Os aniversariantes ainda não andavam e passavam de colo em colo em cada de um membro da família, recebendo beijinhos, cocegas e gracinhas.

Os gêmeos se divertiram para valer com os brinquedos e na hora do bolo, Edward ficou com dois no colo, assim como Bella, com os gêmeos entre eles.

Aquele momento ficou registrado e a foto ficou linda.

Todos sorriam e os bebês olhavam hipnotizados com as velas do bolo.

Os pais e os irmãos mais velhos assopraram a velinha no lugar dos gêmeos e Edward só pode agradecer pela família que tinha.

Por seus filhos e pela maravilhosa mulher que tinha ao seu lado.

É claro que nem tudo foi flores durante aquele ano, foi foi que foi muito difícil serem pais de seis filhos, quando quatro dependiam totalmente deles e ainda se lembrarem que antes de tudo eram marido e mulher.

Depois do resguardo Edward tinha tentado em uma noite recuperar aquela parte do casamento deles, mas Bella se sentia muito diferente, seu corpo não estava mais o mesmo, seus seios estavam enormes por causa da amamentação e ela estava com várias estrias no corpo, sem falar que seus hormônios estavam deixando a com baixo autoestima.

Ela continuou fingindo dormir mesmo com os beijos que ele dava tentando acorda-la. Demorou alguns dias para Edward conversar com ele sobre aquilo e dizer que ainda não se sentia preparada.

Ele entendeu é claro e mesmo morrendo de desejo por ela, a única solução que encontrou foi começar a tomar mais banhos gelados do que antes.

Só depois de cinco meses quando os bebês começaram a comer legumes e frutas além do leite que Bella se sentiu preparada para ser esposa dele novamente.

Sabia que tinha demorado de mais, mas Edward tinha sido tão atencioso e amoroso com ela que ele merecia uma noite especial, ainda mais no seu aniversário.

Já estava se sentindo bem melhor com seu corpo, apesar de sua barriga ainda está um pouco diferente.

Mesmo assim ela reservou um hotel para eles durante uma noite que sabia que era o máximo que conseguia naquele momento ficar longe dos filhos e planejou uma noite romântica para o marido.

Eles conversaram e se entenderam, tiveram uma noite cheia de amor e prazer, onde se reconectaram de novo como marido e mulher.

Mesmo depois daquela noite era difícil encontrar alguns momentos para ficarem sozinhos de novo.

Liz começou a querer dormir com eles na cama e se ela dormia lá, Ed também queria, tudo que eles conseguiam as vezes era uma rapidinha em alguns momentos.

Por isso, depois um mês de aniversário dos gêmeos, Edward combinou com sua mãe e Alice e ele sequestrou Bella.

Passaram um final de semana inteira em uma cabana em Tacoma, onde se amaram diversas vezes, na frente da lareira, na jacuzzi, até na neve que caia.

Bella finalmente relaxou e tirou a neurose com seu corpo.

Edward a desejava com a mesma paixão de antes, se não mais e ele fez questão de passar três dias inteiros demonstrando isso.

E assim a vida foi passando.

Quando os gêmeos mais velhos fizeram 8 anos Bella finalmente se formou em literatura.

Os quadrigêmeos já estavam com um pouco mais de três anos e aprontavam todos.

Felizmente o trabalho de Edward era flexível e ele podia até trabalhar em casa ele sempre estava presente e brincando com as crianças, ás vezes até mais que Bella quando ela estava estudando.

Noah era bem parecido com o pai, mas tinha os olhos da mãe e um sorriso bem sapeco. As gêmeas eram bem agitadas e Charlie disse que elas lembravam Renée, até porque elas tinham os cabelos de Bella e os olhos azuis. Hope tinha os olhos claros do pai e tinha muita energia vivia aprontando com seus irmãos e era a mais dengosa de todas.

Liz e Ed se divertiam para valer com que eles aprontavam, mesmo as vezes a culpa sobrando para eles.

E quando toda a família se reunia, Dayanne a filha de Rose com Emmett e Mary e Felix os filhos de Jasper e Alice aprontavam que só com os primos.

Bella finalmente tinha cedido no aniversário dos gêmeos e deixou eles adotarem um cachorro, desde que não fosse um grande. Os gêmeos então escolheram um vira lata bem peludo, mas fofinho e que fez a alegria de todos os filhos. Eles o batizaram de Max.

Bella via com Edward seus filhos crescerem e se tornarem cada vez mais independentes dos pais.

A vida estava perfeita e ela não tinha para reclamar. Tinha filhos que amava e que a achavam a melhor mãe do mundo. E um marido que toda noite fazia questão de demonstrar o quanto ela era especial para ele e Bella também fazia o mesmo.

Ela sorria, olhando pela janela do quarto, pensando em como sua vida tinha ido para um caminho completamente inesperado e o melhor que poderia nunca ter imaginado mesmo se quisesse.

Olhou para o céu escuro, a lua estava cheia e brilhava mais que nunca no céu. O céu estava tão estrelado. Ela percebeu uma estrela brilhando, como se sorrisse para ela.

Não pode deixar de pensar em sua mãe e sabia que a onde quer que ela estivesse sua mãe estava orgulhosa dela.

Uma lagrima de melancolia e felicidade escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Sentiu uma aproximação atrás dela e braços fortes a envolveram.

Ela se aconchegou em Edward colocando suas mãos em cima das dele.

Ele não disse nada, mas não precisava.

Eles estavam juntos afinal e isso era tudo que importava.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, acho que nunca fiz um epilogo sem falar nada kkkkkk

Sinceramente gente fiquei muito chateada que os comentários diminuíram, muito mesmo. Mas não é só porque umas vinte deixaram de comentar que vou fazer as que comentam e me motivam sempre sem bônus né...

Então comentem por favor, foi ultimo capitulo nem acredito que acabei mais uma fic, essa foi tão especial para mim, o que vocês acharam?

Gostaram? Amaram? Odiaram?

Eu falei que só ia postar esse capitulo com 45 comentários infelizmente o ultimo capi só foram 30 isso demostiva muito e fico triste.

Eu tenho um bônus pronto do Baile de Reencontro da Turma 10 anos depois, se quiserem ele eu só vou posta-lo realmente se esse capitulo atingir 45 comentários, se não atingir eu vou mandar por email para quem comentou agora.

Aiin nem acredito que terminei essa fic, amei escreve-la, sei que algumas leitoras se decepcionaram pela a Bella não ter sido mais malvada, mas infelizmente não consigo fazer ela tão malvada kkkk

e nem o Edward, apenas em Engano Duplo que já é minha próxima fic e ela já está postada haha primeiro capitulo dia 20 espero vocês lá

E não esqueci o bônus de MMA, ele vai vim ok? kkkk um dia...

comeeeeentem por favor, já estou aceitando recomendação de presente de natal também kkkkk, me deixem saber o que acharam dos quadrigêmeos haha

beeeeijos amores, amo vocês.

lalac


	23. Bônus - Baile de Reencontro

— Você está nervosa — Edward disse colocando sua mão na dela.

— Eu não consigo relaxar — ela disse respirando fundo, olhando através da janela do carro.

— Só vamos nos divertir um pouco Bella e esfregar na cara daqueles que tentaram nos derrubar, a nossa felicidade — ele disse massageando sua mão.

— E isso é certo? — ela questionou.

— Com certeza não, mas depois do que eles fizeram com a gente, é o mínimo que podemos fazer em troca.

— Eles vão ficar cochichando e...

— E eu não me importo nenhum pouco, não vamos ficar até o final, quero aproveitar que Charlie está com as crianças e te levar a um lugar — ele piscou.

— Que lugar? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Surpresa — ele falou piscando e sorrindo torto.

Ela fez um biquinho.

Há alguns meses tinha chegado pelo correio, uma carta convidando Edward e Bella para o baile de Reencontro de ex-alunos da Forks High School.

E depois de uma conversa eles decidiram ir.

Haviam chegado uma semana antes e se hospedaram na casa que os Cullen moraram. Na verdade Edward tinha comprado a casa do homem que seu pai tinha vendido, por um preço bem acima do mercado.

Charlie tinha se mudado para Nova Iorque depois dos quadrigêmeos nascerem e todos os anos ele visitava os velhos amigos em Forks, ele tinha decidido ir com a filha e os netos para ajudar a olhar a turminha.

Bella na verdade desconfiava que era por causa da babá.

Ela tinha contratado uma babá de quarenta anos e divorciada, depois de ter pego a outra babá que tinha, dando em cima de seu marido, ela a demitiu imediatamente e ainda fez Edward dormir no quarto de hóspedes, por não ter contado a ela antes que aquilo vinha acontecendo.

Linda era o nome dela e pela primeira vez, Bella viu seu pai interessado em alguém. Ela ficou feliz não queria que seu pai ficasse a vida inteira sozinho e sabia que sua mãe iria querer que ele reencontrasse a felicidade de novo.

Tinha demorado, mas parecia que finalmente tinha acontecido.

Pelo menos era o que ela torcia.

Queria que seu pai fosse feliz, ter uma companhia com certeza o faria muito bem.

Edward saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para ela sair.

Ela deu sua mão e saiu com sua ajuda.

— Eu já falei que você está maravilhosamente linda essa noite? — ele falou.

— Não nos últimos 30 segundos — ela brincou.

Ele riu.

Ela estava vestida com um vestido azul brilhoso, bem marcado em seu corpo e lindo, com uma fenda em suas pernas. Ele usava um terno azul marinho para combinar com ela, ambos estavam lindos e seus filhos fizeram questão de tirar várias fotos dos pais, depois de chorarem querendo ir para a festa.

— Não acredito que finalmente vou poder prova-los — ele disse olhando para seu busto escondido pelo vestido, mas que estava bem marcado.

Bella sorriu.

Ela tinha colocado silicone em seus seios para empiná-los e deixá-los mais duros, porque depois de alimentar seis crianças eles não estavam os mesmos de antes.

Ela tinha ficado feliz e com mais auto estima depois do resultado, ainda não tinha deixado Edward colocar a mão neles apesar de suas tentativas, estava sendo difícil para ela também. Não foi nada exagerado apenas 250 ml, mas serviu para deixá-los mais firmes e bonitos que era seu objetivo.

— Garanto que eles estão com o mesmo gosto — ela disse provocante.

— Ah meu Deus, você é mesmo Edward Cullen — eles ouviram uma voz fina falar e se viraram encontrando uma mulher.

Bella a reconheceu imediatamente.

— Olá Jessica — Bella disse educada.

— Eu tinha visto nas fotos, mas pessoalmente você está ainda mais lindo, se soubesse que ia ficar tão gostoso e virar um bilionário com certeza teria apostado para tirar sua virgindade também — Jessica disse ignorando Bella.

Bella apertou a mão de Edward.

Ele sorriu, acariciando-a com seu polegar.

— Felizmente, meu Deus é muito bom e não deixou isso acontecer, você não chega nem aos pés da minha mulher — ele falou.

— Nossa essa doeu — Jessica disse — Aqui está o nome de vocês, estão todos querendo vê-los.

— Que ótimo — Bella disse irônica puxando Edward para o ginásio.

— Vadia sortuda — Jessica murmurou quando eles entraram.

...

Assim que eles entraram todos olharam para eles.

Edward e Bella seguiram de braços entrelaçados e cabeça erguida.

— Queria que Alice tivesse vindo — Bella murmurou, pelo menos teria alguém com quem conversar, mas a cunhada estava em reta final da gravidez e não pode ir.

— Eu estou aqui — ele sussurrou de volta.

— Sr. Cullen? — eles se viraram e encontraram o diretor da escola — é um prazer tê-los aqui.

Bella ficou cinco minutos ouvindo o diretor bajular Edward, ela estava ficando entediada.

Era inacreditável como as pessoas viam as outras depois de verem que elas tinham dinheiro.

Bella não gostava da atenção que isso causava no relacionamento dela e de Edward. Eles eram sempre bajulados e geralmente todos aceitavam o que eles queriam.

Enquanto ela não ligava nenhum pouco para os dígitos que existiam na conta bancária que dividia com o marido.

Ela amava ele, pelo o que ele era.

Um homem inteligente, divertido, ciumento, que a protegia, a mimava, cuidava dela, era um excelente marido e principalmente o melhor pai que qualquer filho poderia querer.

Isso era o que importava para ela.

Sabia que continuaria o amando mesmo se ele perdesse todo seu dinheiro e voltasse a ter a aparência desleixada de antes.

Na verdade, teve uma vez que ela disse que sentia falta de sua aparência desleixa e ele colocou seu óculos e se vestiu como antes e ficou fazendo gracinhas, ela adorou.

Ela desviou seu olhar não querendo falar com o diretor, se lembrava muito bem de uma vez ele ter dado em cima dela e a ameaçado fazê-la reprovar em uma matéria se ela não ficasse com ele, Bella deu um chute em seu joelho e depois disso ele nunca mais a importunou.

Edward com certeza não gostaria da história.

Seus olhos caíram em uma mesa e ela sorriu com a imagem que viu.

Angela e Ben estavam ali.

Angela estava linda com um vestido preto e Bella pode ver o volume que estava ali.

Se lembrava delas pequenas brincando de casinha, de dizerem que seriam madrinhas uma da outra.

Tantos erros.

Tantos arrependimentos.

Angela era um dos principais motivos da Bella ter aceito ir ao baile.

Ela queria reencontrar a velha amiga e pedir perdão por tudo. Sentia saudades dela.

Era hora de Bella concertar mais um erro do passado.

— A onde você vai? — Edward disse quando ela tirou o braço do seu.

— Preciso falar com uma pessoa — ela disse o olhando.

Edward franziu seu cenho.

Ele queria ir com ela, mas podia ver seu antigo professor de inglês se aproximando.

Sabia que seria a celebridade da noite.

A contragosto ele deixou Bella ir e ficou a olhando enquanto ouvia aqueles homens pagarem pau para ele.

Bella caminhou corajosamente para onde o casal estava sentado.

No meio do caminho Angela virou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram.

Elas ficaram paradas se encarando.

Bella respirou fundo e deu mais alguns passos e para sua surpresa Angela se levantou e ficou na frente da mesa.

— Angela, eu... — Bella não sabia o que dizer. Queria pedir tantas desculpas por ter se afastado dela e não ter aceitado sua ajuda.

— Bella — Angela disse e deu um sorriso sincera, abrindo seus braços.

Bella retribui e abraçou sua velha amiga o mais forte que conseguiu com uma barriga entre elas.

— Me desculpa, por favor, me perdoa, Ang eu... estava tão errada — Bella disse emocionada.

— Está tudo bem Bella, está tudo bem — Angela falou fungando também — Minha amiga, sabia que isso um dia ia acontecer.

Bella sorriu.

— Você sempre acreditou em mim — ela falou.

— Sempre, eu nunca deixei de pensar em você, melhores amigas, não? — ela falou.

— As melhores — Bella concordou a abraçando novamente e estava tão próxima dela que sentiu um chute forte — Ah meu Deus, você está grávida — ela disse e então olhou para Bem que sorria vendo as duas — e casou com o Ben.

— Sim, você se lembra que foi você quem ajudou para gente ficar juntos? — Ben disse sorrindo.

— Claro que me lembro — Bella sorriu.

— Que bom, porque foi graças a você que fiquei com a mulher da minha vida — ele falou beijando a bochecha da esposa, depois abraçou Bella rapidamente.

— Então é o primeiro de vocês? — ela perguntou.

— Na verdade já temos uma menina chamada Valentina.

— É um nome lindo — Bella falou — Qual é o sexo desse?

— Um meninão — Ben falou sorrindo orgulhoso.

— Ah um casal, parabéns.

— Ora, ora, olha quem está aqui... A senhora Cullen — Bella escutou uma voz cheia de escarnio dizer.

Ela se virou e foi Victória que encontrou.

Ela estava muito diferente. Victoria parecia ter uns dez anos a mais que ela, por causa do cigarro e do desleixo, seu corpo também estava mais cheio.

— Victoria — Bella a cumprimentou — Como vai?

— Ah estou ótima, mas não tão bem como você, meu marido infelizmente não é tão rico quanto o seu — ela falou e seus olhos foram para um velho gordo e com bigode — Seu golpe no sapo deu certo, afinal ele se transformou em um príncipe — ela falou.

— Um príncipe que você nunca vai conhecer Victoria — Bella escutou uma voz dizer e os braços de Edward a abraçarem por trás.

Victoria rolou seus olhos.

— É melhor você sair daqui — ele disse sua voz ameaçadora.

A ruiva bufou e saiu dali indignada e morrendo de inveja de Bella.

Se soubesse que ele iria ficar bilionário, ela com certeza teria dado para ele, mesmo quando ele era um nerd espinhento e horroroso. Agora sabia que não tinha a menor chance.

— Angela, Ben como vão? — Edward disse sorrindo cumprimentando os antigos colegas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Vamos ótimos como pode ver — Ben disse o cumprimentando normalmente.

— Tudo vai ficar ainda melhor quando esse bebê nascer.

Edward e Bella sorriram e os quatro se sentaram na mesa conversando sobre os filhos que tinham e Bella tagarelou como foi difícil criar os quadrigêmeos.

Angela e Ben se divertiam com as histórias do que os pequenos aprontavam e contava o que também Valentina aprontava em casa.

Eles marcaram de se encontrarem para reunir seus filhos e conversarem melhor.

— Vamos? — Edward sussurrou para Bella quando estavam todos prestando atenção no palanque, onde tinha um cara falando sobre como era bom reencontrar os antigos amigos.

— Agora?

— Sim, quero te levar naquele lugar, aproveitar que estão todos distraídos — ele cochichou.

— Tudo bem — ela disse assentindo discretamente.

Eles pediram licença para Angela e Ben e saíram de fininho.

Eles saíram do ginásio, mas ao contrário do que Bella pensou ele foi em direção oposta do estacionamento.

— Edward, não podemos entrar — ela disse quando ele abriu a porta da entrada da escola para ir para a salas.

— Shi — ele disse piscando e andou pelo corredor segurando a mão dela.

Ela soube para onde ele estava indo, antes de chegarem.

— Edward... — ela disse sentindo seu coração acelerar.

— Só quero fazer uma nova memória nesse lugar — ele disse quando entraram na biblioteca.

Bella olhou ao redor, se lembrando da última vez que estava ali, sentindo seu coração se apertar.

Foi como se estivesse tido ali ontem, depois daquela noite, nunca tinha voltado aquele lugar.

Estava do mesmo jeito, parecia não ter mudado nada.

Edward soltou a mão dela e fechou a porta, puxou uma cadeira e colocou na frente dela, para impedir alguém de entrar ali, já que não tinha chave para trancar.

— E o que você pretende fazer aqui? — ela perguntou sentindo o desejo em seu olhar.

— Vou ter muito prazer em te mostrar, literalmente — ele disse a agarrando com força e tomou sua boca em um beijo de tirar o folego.

Suas mãos a seguraram com força a puxando contra seu corpo.

Bella segurou em seus ombros sentindo a excitação percorrer seu corpo.

— Edward... alguém pode chegar — ela falou ofegante quando ele desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela.

— Ninguém vai chegar — ele sussurrou descendo sua mão e apertando sua bunda com força pressionando seu quadril, na ereção que já se formava ali.

Bella gemeu.

— Sabe que não consigo resistir a você — ela sussurrou puxando-o pela gravata e beijando sua boca novamente.

Ela retirou o paletó que ele usava e abriu os botões de sua blusa social, acariciando seu peito musculoso, desceu suas mãos até encontrar sua ereção a massageou por cima da calça, fazendo ele morder seu lábio.

Ele a puxou e a pressionou em uma prateleira cheia de livros, ela gemeu e puxou seu vestido para cima com suas mãos, deixando-o embolado na cintura dela.

Edward desceu sua mão e praguejou ao encontrar seu sexo nu.

— Porra, você está sem calcinha esse tempo todo — ele disse mergulhando um dedo em suas dobras e o movimentando.

— Acho que eu estava prevendo isso — ela falou arfante movimentando sua mão na frente da calça dele, acariciando sua ereção.

Ele gemeu mordendo e chupando o lábio dela.

Desce sua boca pelo pescoço dela, beijando e chupando.

— Droga, podia ter vindo com um decote também não — ele disse procurando um zíper no vestido, já que ele era apertado e ele não conseguiu livrar os seios dela do tecido.

Ela riu e ele achou o zíper na lateral e o abriu.

Bella o ajudou a tirar o vestido do corpo dela e ficou totalmente nua, usando apenas seus Jimmy Cho prateados e novinhos que tinha ganhado de Alice.

Ele gemeu ao vê-la.

Seus seios empinados e firmes, como ele tinha saudades deles.

— Não sabe o quanto senti falta de vocês — ele murmurou dando um selinho em cada bico eriçado, antes de abocanhar um e chupar com gosto.

Ele beijou, chupou, lambeu e mordiscou matando toda a saudade que tinha deles.

As mãos de sua esposa, abriram sua calça com certa dificuldade e se infiltraram por dentro de sua cueca agarrando sua ereção.

Ela o apertou e o acariciou gemendo seu nome.

Ele deslizou a mão dela por sua barriga até chegar a seu sexo e infiltrou um dedo ali sem cerimônia.

— Edward — Bella gemeu.

— Está tão molhada, querida — ele disse — Isso tudo é para mim? — ele perguntou.

— Só para você — ela garantiu gemendo com ele penetrando outro dedo — Por favor... ahhh.

— O que? Me diga o que quer... o que precisa..

— Quero você dentro de mim, por favor, preciso — ela falou fechando seus olhos com força, sentindo prazer em cada parte do seu corpo.

— Ainda não — ele disse se abaixando e ficando com o rosto na altura do sexo dela.

Ele deu vários beijos em seu baixo ventre até sua virilha, puxou uma perna dela e colocou em seu pescoço.

Não perdeu tempo em afundar seu rosto entre as pernas dela, lambendo e chupando seu sexo, brincando com seus lábios, e seu clitóris.

Bella gemia com força e rebolava segurando em seus cabelos, o impedindo de sair dali.

— Ahhh.. ah caralho... isso... aah — ela gemeu se contorcendo, sentindo seu ápice do prazer cada vez mais perto.

— Ainda não, você só vai gozar com meu pau dentro de você — ele disse tirando as mãos dela de seu cabelo e se reerguendo de novo.

Ela respirou fundo, o olhando com um beichinho.

Ele o beijou.

— Vou te mostrar o que é bom — ela disse malvada e se ajoelhou no chão.

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, ela desceu sua cueca, vendo seu membro saltar para fora, duro e babando.

Bella o agarrou e o colocou em sua boca chupando com toda a força que tinha.

— Porra, caralho, sua vadia... não consegue resistir a ter meu pau em sua boquinha não — ele falou gemendo e segurando em seus cabelos.

Ela o chupou, fazendo um vai e vem com sua cabeça.

— Sabe que não, senhor Cullen — ela respondeu dando vários beijinhos na sua glande, enquanto acariciava suas bolas.

— Vem, sua vadiazinha, vou te dar o que você quer — ele disse a puxando bruscamente e virou deixando ela de frente para a prateleira de livros.

Ele deu um tapa em sua bunda e esfregou seu membro no sexo dela antes de penetra-la com força.

Ela gemeu empinando-se para ele.

Ele a segurou movimentando-se dentro dela enquanto beijava e chupava seu pescoço.

— Ahhh isso senhor Cullen, coma sua putinha com gosto, coma — ela falou fazendo-o ir ainda mais rápido e forte bombeando seu membro dentro dela.

Ele não disse nada apenas investido ainda mais forte dentro dela, fazendo ela ficar mais reta com a bunda empinada para ele.

Ela segurou na prateleira com força fazendo alguns livros caírem, mas não se importaram.

Ficaram, mas alguns minutos naquela posição antes dele sair de dentro dela e a virar, querendo gozar olhando em seus olhos.

Ela envolveu suas pernas na cintura dele, rebolando seu quadril que se fundia ao dele.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente e profundamente.

Ela puxava seu cabelo e se segurava nele com força.

— Eu vou gozar... — ela avisou seu corpo todo se contorcendo.

— Goze baby, goze para mim — ele disse sentindo seu corpo estremecer.

Ambos atingiram seu ápice do prazer aos beijos, sussurros e ofegos, ali naquela biblioteca que trazia tantas recordações dolorosas, agora traria uma feliz.

...

— Mal vejo a hora de estar dentro de você de novo — Edward disse a abraçando por trás enquanto eles saiam da garagem.

Depois de terem gozado e se acalmado, eles se arrumaram e arrumaram a bagunça que tinha feito ali.

Eles saíram e felizmente não foram flagrados por ninguém.

Bella nem conseguia acreditar no que tinham feito.

Já tinham alguns anos que eles tinham ficado, mas ousados no sexo, sempre realizando fantasias e joguinhos.

Ela amava aquela cumplicidade que eles tinham, inclusive as provocações e o jeito que eles se entendiam apenas com um olhar.

— Se comporte Sr. Cullen — Bella murmurou o empurrando com sua bunda.

— Espere até chegarmos em nosso quarto — ele falou.

Chegaram na sala da casa e estava tudo silencioso.

Seu pai com certeza já deveria estar dormindo, assim como a babá e as crianças.

Eles ficaram surpresos com a cena que encontraram na sala.

Charlie estava dormido no sofá, com Linda deitada em seu peito.

Bella sorriu feliz observando a cena e subiu com Edward em silencio não querendo acorda-los e nem seus filhos que deveriam estar dormindo em seus quartos.

Edward, sem resistir a empurrou contra a porta e a beijou com desejo.

A biblioteca só tinha servido para ele querer ela mais e mais.

Bella sorriu o empurrando e abrindo a porta do quarto.

Eles pararam olhando a cena que encontraram.

Liz e Ed estavam deitados na ponta da cama grande de casal deles, agora seus rostinhos de 9 anos estavam começando a perder a inocência de criança.

Entre eles estavam os quadrigêmeos, Noah, Hope, Penny e Karen.

Os pais se derreteram observando a cena.

Penny chupava seu dedo polegar, Hope abraçava seu colhehinho de pelúcia que ela não se separava dele por nada, Karen tinha um sorriso nos lábios como se sonhasse com algo bom, Noah também.

Liz e Ed tinham escolhido dormirem na ponta cada um da cama para evitar que os irmãos menores caíssem da cama alta.

Edward e Bella se olharam e sorriram um para o outro.

Sem dizer nada, ele a puxou e beijou sua bochecha delicadamente.

Aquela era a família deles.

Os filhos deles.

Quem diria que de uma aposta poderia surgir crianças tão lindas assim.

— Eu aposto com você que amanhã, com certeza vamos querer repetir essa cena de novo — ele sussurrou para ela.

Bella sorriu.

Fazer apostas entre eles tinha se tornado algo tão comum, mais divertido.

— Eu aposto com você que vamos querer repetir essa cena para sempre — ela falou.

Ele sorriu.

— Essa com certeza você vai ganhar.

— Eu ganho todas e você foi a melhor delas — ela cochichou o beijando levemente.

— E eu amo você, obrigado por ser minha mulher, a mãe dos meus filhos. Hoje eu agradeço por tudo que já aconteceu em nossa vida, porque só fez nós nos tornarmos mais fortes, principalmente em nosso relacionamento, não poderia pedir nenhuma outra mulher para ter apostado tirar minha virgindade, você é tudo para mim — ele sussurrou.

Ela piscou emocionada, seus olhos brilhando com lagrimas não derramadas.

— Eu que agradeço por você ter me aceitado, depois de todos meus erros, minha traição. Você é mais importante que tudo na minha vida, você e nossos filhos, sem isso eu não seria nada. Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo — ela disse o beijando repetidas vezes.

Minutos depois os pais se deitaram cada um em uma ponta da cama, abraçando suas crias que ainda dormiam profundamente.

Não tinha como nada ser melhor que aquilo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, tudo bem?

Aiin meu coraçãozinho está apertado, eu demorei para postar o bônus, porque não queria me despedir dessa fic nunca, ela foi tão especial para mim.

No começo eu fui bem julgada por você essa Bella diferente, mas vocês viram que no final ela ficou boazinha não é? Tinha leitoras que queriam que ela fosse ainda mais malvada, mas eu não conseguia fazer ela tão malvada assim.

Mas o que acharam, do bônus?

Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem bastante, pela ultima vez aqui.

Fico muito feliz que apesar de tudo, muitas leitoras gostaram e me deram apoio.

Se me julgaram por essa fic, não vou nem postar as outras que tenho em mente kkkkk

Mas enfim, muito obrigada por todo o carinho de quem me apoiou e de quem gostou, obrigada mesmo.

Espero que tenham gostado desse presentinho do dias das mulheres, vocês são as melhores leitoras que alguém poderia ter!

Bem espero vocês na minha nova fic, que é da Bella cadeirante, Amor e Superação, amanhã tem capitulo por lá, hein, aguardem!

Obrigada pelo carinho novamente,

amo vocês

beijos


End file.
